DefCon 5
by Herria
Summary: Colección de pequeñas historias. El presente, el pasado, el futuro, guiños de vidas poco corrientes. Un poco de todos pero sobre todo Riza/Roy
1. Insomne

**-Insomne-**

* * *

Cuando entró por la puerta del despacho todos sus hombres estaban allí, bebiendo café y charlando animadamente. Estaban todos, todos menos ella. Echó un vistazo a la sala y sin decir un palabra se acercó a la mesa sobre la que reposaba una pila enorme de papeleo por hacer. Ninguno de ellos se había dignado en repartirlo para comenzar a trabajar. Aquella panda de desgraciados eran mas vagos que él.

\- Buenos días Coronel – dijo Falman sonriente mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

\- ¿ Donde esta la Teniente ? - preguntó mientras se sentaba mirando con recelo todos los documentos que tenía que revisar, que parecían amenazarle con largas y tediosas horas de aburrido trabajo de despacho.

\- No lo se Coronel, llega tarde supongo – respondió Havoc que apoyaba la espalda en la silla con una revista en la mano.

Levantó la ceja incrédulo, Riza Hawkeye nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio, pero si por alguna conjunción astral se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde, tendría algo con lo que chantajearla cuando lo obligase a trabajar, sonrió con malicia y se frotó las manos imaginado mil y una pequeñas victorias sobre ella. No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Riza entró con paso firme, el comentario jocoso que había estado pensando murió en sus labios nada mas verla, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y su siempre cuidado recogido no estaba como siempre, no podía decirse que estuviese despeinada, simplemente había algo diferente.

\- Siento el retraso señor – dijo con seriedad, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, mirando a todos que aun no habían comenzado a trabajar, suspiró profundamente y a pesar de que él esperaba una bronca por su parte, no dijo nada, se acercó a la mesa, cogió los papeles y comenzó a repartirlos. Los demás se apresuraron a sentarse mirándose desconcertados. Dejó el montón mas grande sobre su escritorio y el resto lo llevó hasta su mesa.

\- Vamos Coronel, ¿ No pensara pasarse todo el día sentado sin hacer nada? - dijo arrastrando los papeles frente a él.

\- Es usted muy dura Teniente – dijo usando la mas encantadora de sus sonrisas que ella no se dignó a responder.

Alguno de los muchachos comenzó una charla intrascendente y el despacho pareció animarse de nuevo pero no se dio cuenta de quien había sido porque no podía dejar de mirar a Riza que parecía estar a kilómetros de allí, no había levantado la vista del montón de papeles que tenía delante, pero no había movido ni una sola hoja. Empezaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y preguntarle si pasaba algo malo, pero sabía que ella diría que no y volvería a mandarlo a trabajar. Pasó las siguientes horas tratando de concentrarse en sus tareas pero cada vez que levantaba la vista la veía cada vez mas lejana. Si le había pasado algo, si alguien le había hecho daño...él..

Cuando el teléfono sonó pudo percibir claramente como daba un pequeño respingo, Fuery se levantó a responder la llamada, pero ella no levantó la vista de la mesa.

\- ¿Si? Necesito un código para acepar una llamada del exterior – dijo con calma – Si... Teniente Hawkeye es para usted – extendió su mano con una enorme sonrisa que ella ni siquiera notó y se apresuró a levantarse.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó con cautela y aunque desde su posición solo podía ver su espalda sabía que estaba nerviosa. -Si – hizo una pausa para escuchar lo le decían al otro lado del teléfono.- Si... entiendo. Muchas gracias. - Colgó el teléfono y se mantuvo unos segundos mirándolo antes de volver a darse la vuelta de nuevo.

\- Coronel ¿Podría ausentarme el resto del día? - preguntó con calma aunque sabía perfectamente que solo estaba tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Claro Teniente, lo que usted necesite - respiró tratando de mantenerla él también

\- Gracias, señor - se inclinó sin tan siquiera mirarle a los ojos y salio del despacho.

Sintió los ojos de los demás clavados en él, que solamente tenía ganas de salir tras ella y averiguar que demonios le había pasado. Frotó su frente y se acercó a la mesa de la teniente, que no había tocado una sola hoja, cogió todo el papeleo y se lo llevó con él.

\- Vamos, poneos a trabajar – dijo al sentarse de nuevo dejando caer todas las carpetas sobre su mesa. - Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Llevaba tres cafés y había leído el mismo párrafo del libro cinco veces sin quedarse con una sola palabra, cuando el timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó, se levantó del sofá dejando la manta tras ella y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Coronel que hace aquí? - preguntó al verlo vestido de civil frente a su puerta.

\- Traigo unos documentos que tiene que firmar usted -

\- Si, claro, señor, ahora mismo - dijo alargando la mano para recoger el sobre que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Puedo pasar Teniente? - lo apartó de su alcance y la miró con seriedad.

\- Si, Coronel, adelante - cerró la puerta cuando él paso al interior y le observó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, la dejaba sobre la silla con cuidado y se remangaba la camisa hasta los codos. Había tanta calidez en su presencia, la habitación era un lugar distinto si estaba él.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó mirándola con aquellos ojos oscuros que podían leer en ella con tanta facilidad que la asustaba.

\- Si, señor - contestó manteniendo su postura erigida

\- Riza... estamos solos... - dio un pequeño paso hacía ella y colocó la mano sobre su antebrazo.

\- Todo está bien - murmuró apartando la mirada de él.

\- ¿Donde está Hayate? - preguntó de repente.- ¡Hayate! ¿Chico no vienes a saludarme?

Al oír el nombre de cachorro se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, Roy giró la cabeza buscándolo por el pequeño apartamento y volvió a mirarla con curiosidad.

\- Ayer cuando llegue a casa estaba raro, no quería salir, ni comer, ni jugar... está en la clínica veterinaria... tiene una infección en el riñón... no saben si... si pasará la noche... y - no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, pero continuo hablando, aterrada de lo que pudiera pasarle a su pobre perro, era solo un cachorro, aquello era totalmente injusto, y se sentía ridícula, porque era un soldado, porque era una mujer fuerte, porque tenía un deber, una misión que cumplir y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en Hayate. Sintió como la atraía hacía él y la rodeaba con los brazos, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedo muy quieta, en silencio, incapaz de responder a su abrazo.

\- ¿Por que no me has dicho nada? - susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

\- Es una tontería... es solo.. un pe... - fue incapaz de terminar la frase sin romper a llorar así que se mordió el labio y escondió la cabeza contra su cuello. - Tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparnos.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? - no fue capaz de contestar pero pasó la mano por su espalda y le agarró la camisa con fuerza.

\- Supongo que eso es un si – sonrió separándose de ella y besando su frente. - ¿Has cenado algo? ¿ Has comido algo en todo el día?

\- No tengo hambre, ayer no dormí nada, estoy agotada, pero no consigo dormir – trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero no tenía ni fuerzas, ni ganas.

La cogió de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación, siempre caminaba detrás de él, viendo su espalda, sus hombros rectos, su templanza, la seguridad con la que daba cada paso, y su mano aunque áspera y callosa era cálida, como su presencia, como él.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - preguntó en un susurró cuando se acurrucó junto a ella entre las sabanas. - He sido negligente, no he atendido a mi trabajo y si hubiese pasad...

\- No – la interrumpió pasando el brazo sobre ella y apretándola contra él. - Solo voy a abrazarte ¿te parece bien?

\- Si – contestó cerrando los ojos sintiendo su calidez envolviéndola, confortándola.

No muchas horas después una llamada de teléfono la despertó, saltó de la cama y corrió hacía él.

\- ¿Si? - su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salir disparado de su pecho.

\- ¿Riza Hawkeye ? - preguntó una voz al otro lado de la linea.

\- Soy yo - sus latidos eran mas fuertes que su propia voz.

\- Soy Rose, de la clínica veterinaria, te llamaba para decirte que el pequeño Hayate está bien.

\- ¿Si? ¿De verdad? - no podía creérselo, sintió deseos de ponerse a gritar y a dar saltos de alegría. - ¿ Es el que esta ladrando?

\- Si, es un campeón, ha respondido al tratamiento muy bien, puedes pasar a buscarlo cuando quieras - quería ir hasta la clínica y plantarle un beso en los morros a la veterinaria.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad - colgó el teléfono y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación.

Roy se revolvió en la cama adormecido, aun no había amanecido, se tapó la cara con la almohada para ocultar un largo bostezo mientras se desperezaba como un gato.

\- ¿Todo bien ? - preguntó frotándose los ojos mirándola con preocupación.

\- Si – contestó respirando aliviada después de dos noches horribles. - Ha pasado bien la noche, voy a ir a buscarlo ahora.

\- Bien - se levantó y la besó agarrando su cara con ambas manos sin dejar de sonreír con aquella maravillosa mueca suya. - Tengo que marcharme - resopló frustrado al separarse de ella. - Va a salir el sol de un momento a otro.

\- Lo se - apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. - ¿ No te da tiempo a una ducha rápida?

Lo escuchó reír mientras metía las manos por debajo de su camiseta y se inclinaba a mordisquear su cuello. El molesto ruido del camión de la basura hizo que se apartara de ella de nuevo, con un gesto de derrota grabado en la cara.

\- Me tengo que ir antes de que haya gente en las calles - sonrió sin separar las manos de ella, era un embaucador y la estaba devorando con la mirada y quería perderse en él una vez mas, volvió a sonreír de aquella manera, que solo era para ella y se acercó para besarla de nuevo.- Aunque podría salir por el tejado si..-

\- No - dijo tajante colocando la mano en su cara para alejarlo de ella. - ¡Roy! vamos, fuera. - señaló la puerta tratando de no caer rendida ante aquellos ojos de perrito abandonado mientras se colocaba la ropa.

\- Si señora - respondió con un exagerado suspiró mientras se alejaba de ella y comenzaba a vestirse.

Atravesó la puerta de la calle y ella se quedo allí de pie como siempre vigilando su espalda, viéndole avanzar.

\- Coronel – dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Si Teniente? - preguntó dándose la vuelta observándola desde las escaleras.

\- Muchas gracias, señor -

\- De nada, Teniente, no llegue tarde al trabajo, si usted no pone orden, nadie lo hará. -

* * *

 **Hola ! Soy nueva en este Fandom y esta es mi primera historia. Hace nada vi FMAB y me ha encantado. Así que aquí dejo una pequeña aportación. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leerme.**


	2. Lesson1

**Lesson 1**

* * *

\- ¡Acero! - el sonoro grito hizo que todos los presentes se diesen la vuelta. - ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¡NO puedes usar así la alquimia!

\- ¡No me grites Coronel bastardo, se perfectamente lo que hago!- gritó él también con la misma rabia.

\- No vuelvas a hablarme así, soy tu superior, como repitas este comportamiento, te mando de vuelta al campo-

Edward apretó los puños furioso y se dio la vuelta mascullando maldiciones.

\- Coronel...¿No cree que se ha excedido un poco? - preguntó Hawkeye lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera oírlo mientras se marchaba.

\- Para nada, Teniente, ese mocoso es muy descuidado - gruño el idiota aquel.

Estaba muy enfadado, llevaba solo dos meses en East City ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que aprobase el examen de Alquimista del Estado y hiciese lo que hiciese tenía a la mosca cojonera del Coronel Mustang detrás suyo diciéndole lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal. Quizás sería mucho mejor darse la vuelta y volver a casa y buscar por él mismo la manera de devolverle el cuerpo a Al, aunque sin el dinero y los recursos de los militares sería mucho mas difícil. No tenía otra opción que quedarse y aguantar, tenía que lograrlo y aquella era la única manera. O la mas fácil.

\- ¿ Puedo sentarme Acero? - preguntó parándose junto a él.

\- Haz lo que quieras - murmuró entre dientes

Mustang respiró profundamente antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿ Sabes que yo también conseguí mi titulo de Alquimista del estado siendo muy joven?

Le dedico una mirada glacial, le importaba una mierda como el brillante Coronel idiota había conseguido su titulo.

\- Claro, aunque no tan joven como tu - se rió pero no había ni una pizca de burla en su voz, solo nostalgia. - ¿Puedo contarte una historia?

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo aunque te diga que no verdad?

-Calla y escucha Acero - refunfuño.

\- Está bien, cuenta lo que quieras Coronel - replicó con retintín y con un gesto de disgusto en la cara a lo que Roy Mustang tuvo a bien responder con un buen capón.

\- Mi maestro era un hombre muy severo, muy exigente, me examinaba cada semana, no me perdonaba un solo error, al primero que veía, aunque fuese ortográfico, dejaba de corregir y me suspendía.

\- Que pesadilla - murmuró.

\- Y claro si no aprobaba no avanzaba con la materia y me amenazaba con mandarme a casa.

\- Eso lo has aprendido muy bien.

\- Pero por suerte - continuó obviando por completo su malicioso comentario.- Soy una mente brillante. - Se rió con arrogancia y él lo miró con una mueca de desprecio. - Solo fallé dos veces, me pasaba horas estudiando cada detalle, cada formula, todo, no se me escapaba nada. Él solo gruñía malhumorado cada vez que aprobaba un examen, pero continuaba enseñándome todo lo que yo quería- dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se miraba las manos.- Cuando conseguí aprobar toda la teoría me dejó unos guantes parecidos a estos, solo que mas desgastados y me dijo "practica lo que sabes" no se molesto en enseñarme como se hacía, ni en decir nada.

\- Menudo maestro - dijo volviendo a interrumpirle, de alguna manera estaba atrapado por aquel relato.

\- Así que repasando todo lo que había aprendido, comencé a practicar, a repasar las equivalencias, todos y cada unos de los detalles que estaban grabados en mi memoria pero por mucho que chasquease mis dedos no conseguía nada, pasé mas de cuatro horas intentándolo, pero nada, estaba tan frustrado que creía que el maestro me había dado unos guantes que no funcionaban esperando que yo me diese cuenta de ello, así que volví a la casa. Estaba tan orgulloso de mi deducción que iba hinchado como un pavo, pero al pasar por el salón vi a la hija de mi maestro bailando, ella sola, feliz, dando vueltas, riéndose y allí me quede mirándola como un idiota. La musica era pegadiza y sin darme cuenta chasquee mis dedos y una perfecta y preciosa llama salió disparada y...

\- ¡Oh no! - lo miró horrorizado cubriéndose la boca con las manos y el coronel le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Y golpeó de lleno una estantería llena de libros - dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y esperó a que continuase. - Fue un golpe perfecto, se carbonizaron todos y ningún mueble mas quedó afectado. - El coronel sonrío de nuevo con arrogancia.

\- ¿Pretendes decirme que si te esfuerzas mucho consigues tus propósitos? - le interrumpió.

\- Escucha Acero, fui corriendo donde mi maestro, emocionado, lo había conseguido ¿Sabes lo que hizo?

\- ¿Gruñó?

\- Me dio un puñetazo que me lanzó contra la pared, yo tenía 17 años y él era un hombre enfermo y aún así fue capaz de derribarme "no voy a volver a enseñarte nada" gritaba "no has aprendido nada" y yo no entendía nada, lo había conseguido - miró de nuevo sus manos. " No te das cuenta del poder que tienes" " De la responsabilidad" le conteste que había estudiado lo suficiente como para sofocar un pequeño incendio "Maldito estúpido arrogante ¿Si en vez de darle a los libros le hubieras dado a ella?" me quedé sin palabras, temblando, ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza esa posibilidad - no dejaba de mirarse las manos abatido.- Podría haberla matado, solo porque estaba distraído, solo porque no presté atención...

\- ¿Que pasó?-

\- Conseguí que mi maestro me perdonara, aún no se como, supongo que su hija le convenció.

-¿ Qué pasó con la hija?

\- Se pasó meses sin hablarme, era su estantería, sus libros favoritos y créeme cuando te digo que eran muchos - se frotó la cara como si tratase de borrar aquel recuerdo de su cabeza. - Estaba furiosa... y aún sigo devolviéndoselos.

\- Eres un idiota Mustang.

\- Este poder, esta habilidad es para proteger al país, para proteger a la gente que queremos, pero es un poder que hace daño, que sirve para matar, no te olvides nunca de lo que eres capaz, para lo bueno y para lo malo. -

\- No lo hago, Mustang, no lo hago.

\- Por supuesto que no enano -

\- ¡No me llames eso bastardo! -

\- Volvamos dentro, te llevaré a casa. - dijo conteniendo una carcajada mientras se levantaba.

Subieron las escaleras del cuartel y se dio cuenta de que el coronel llevaba una pequeña bolsa con un paquete en el interior, al abrir la puerta se cruzaron con la teniente Hawkeye que salía de trabajar.

\- ¿Se marcha a casa Teniente?

\- Si, Coronel, he terminado mi trabajo ¿Necesita algo señor?

\- No Teniente, puede marcharse.

\- Hasta mañana Coronel, hasta mañana Edward - dijo ella sonriendole con amabilidad.

\- Hasta mañana Hawkeye.

\- Un momento , tenga - Mustang le ofreció el paquete que ella desenvolvió con sumo cuidado,sino no supiera que era imposible habría dicho que aquel idiota estaba nervioso, dentro había una edición con una encuadernación muy cuidada de "El viejo y el mar".

\- Gracias Coronel - la teniente sonrió apretando el libro contra su pecho y bajó las escaleras sin volver la vista atrás.

\- ¿ Quieres otro consejo Acero? Nunca hagas enfadar a la teniente Hawkeye. - sonrió sin apartar la vista de ella mientras se alejaba, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, le miró incrédulo y él solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Vamos Acero se nos hace tarde.

* * *

 **A mi esto de escribir drables me gusta mucho así que os daré la lata cuando este inspirada.**

 **Un beso, nos leemos.**


	3. Habladurías

**-Habladurías-**

* * *

Durante su primera semana como coronel había soportado mas miradas hostiles y comentarios maliciosos que durante el resto de sus ascensos, por lo que la conversación de aquellos dos idiotas no le molestaba en absoluto. Que hablen de ti aunque sea mal le dijo en una ocasión Madame Christmas. Todo lo que dijesen de él le beneficiaba, la gente sabría quien es, escucharía su nombre. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir, una misión y no iba a ser un camino de rosas.

Terminó de doblar su ropa, la guardó en la taquilla y se paró frente al espejo para comprobar que llevaba el uniforme impecable.

 _\- ¿Y que me dices de la mujer que siempre lo acompaña?_

 _\- He oído que son amantes._

 _\- Si yo también, esa si que sabe ascender … ya me entiendes_

No le hizo falta deducir que clase de gesto había hecho por las risas cargadas de burla que siguieron al comentario.

 _\- Menuda zorra._

 _\- A mi no me importaría que me pidiese un ascenso._

Les escuchó reír con mas ganas aun y apoyó las mano en la pila del lavabo escuchando con atención la conversación

\- _Es un buen potro que cabalgar._

 _\- Si yo la pillara..._

La puerta del vestuario se cerró, tomó aire frente al espejo y se lavó la cara antes de dirigirse a la salida.

\- ¡ Soldados! - gritó al salir tras ellos. - ¡Media vuelta!

Se pararon como estatuas en medio del pasillo girando lentamente, sus caras eran un espectáculo, lívidas y aterrorizadas. Les miró con despreció y sacando pecho se aproximó a ellos con paso firme.

\- ¡Coronel Mustang, señor! - gritaron cruadrandose frente a él.

\- Nombre y rango soldados - dijo con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz.

\- Víctor Sreader Señor, Cabo primero.

\- Anibal Smith, Cabo Mayor.

\- Muy bien Cabos – los miró con dureza, solo eran dos mocosos, recién salidos de la academia con un mundo que descubrir y mucho que aprender. – Creo que tenían algo que comentarme ¿No es así?

\- No Coronel, no tenemos nada que decir - respondió con rapidez uno de ellos.

\- Nada, Señor.

\- ¿ Me toman por tonto Cabos? ¿ Por sordo quizás? - preguntó de nuevo cada vez mas irritado.

\- No señor, nosotros no queríamos ofenderle - tartamudeó uno de ellos.

\- Solo bromeábamos, no...queríamos...

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó furioso.- ¿Les parece esa manera de hablar de un superior? La teniente Hawkeye tiene mas valía en una de sus pestañas que ustedes dos juntos. Ha demostrados su capacidad en mas ocasiones de las que pueden imaginar. Es una mujer hornada, un soldado valiente y una leal compañera. Así que no entiendo como dos mequetrefes que aun andan en pañales se atreven a cuestionarla. ¡1000 flexiones!

\- ¿Como señor ?¿Flexiones? - preguntó uno de ellos confuso.

\- ¿1000?- el otro lo miraba atónito como si no fuese capaz de creer que aquello le estuviese ocurriendo a él.

\- ¡Ahora! y 1000 mas por hablar así de una mujer, me ponen enfermo - se llevó las manos a la frente tratando de contener las ganas de convertirlos en cenizas.

\- ¿2000 Coronel? -

\- Al menos saben sumar ¡Venga!¡Al suelo! - volvió a gritar con fuerza.

Obedecieron su orden sin atreverse a decir una palabra mas, temblaban como pajaritos y él estaba disfrutando de cada instante. Escuchó un suave carraspeó a su espalda y se dio la vuelta, la teniente Hawkeye lo observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de reproche en la mirada.

\- Coronel ¿ Que hace aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Tiene un montón de trabajo pendiente - se llevó las manos a la cadera y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- Tiene razón, Teniente, esto es una perdida de tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo en dirección al despacho a su espalda estuchaba a los dos cabos contando el numero de flexiones, estaba seguro que las harían todas, aunque él no estuviese allí para vigilarlos, se había ganado un nombre después de todos.

\- ¿Coronel? -

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Así que tengo mucha valía en mis pestañas? - preguntó muy tranquila como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

\- ¿Cuanto ha escuchado Teniente? - resopló mirándola de reojo y como siempre mantenía una expresión estoica.

\- Todo desde los vestuarios, señor, las paredes de este edifico son de papel - contestó con la misma tranquilidad con la que había hablado con anterioridad.

\- No he dicho ninguna mentira.

No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que ella estaba sonriendo

* * *

 **Aquí sigo... tengo un par de ideas mas, pero se aceptan sugerencias.  
**

 **he arreglado un error en el anterior fic, ya que Mustang no empieza a llamar Acero a Ed hasta que le dan el titulo. Cosas de no fijarse gracias por los corazoncitos y por leerme.**


	4. 30 primeras veces

**-30 primeras veces-**

* * *

 _La primera vez que..._

… Lo vio aparecer con su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros se quedo sin habla, tenía 12 años y era la primera vez que hablaba con un chico, estudiaba en un colegio femenino y a los chicos de su pueblo solo los veía cuando regresaba a casa para encargarse de todas las tareas del hogar.

...Llegó a casa de su maestro tenía 14 años y estaba nervioso, emocionado por aprender la alquimia del fuego.

(*)

...Regresó tras el verano le esperó en la puerta de la finca con la vista fija en el camino deseando verlo aparecer en la distancia.

...La vio de verdad, llevaba un vestido amarillo que resaltaba en su piel bronceaba, esperaba junto a la puerta y el viento alborotaba su cabello como a los campos de trigo. Sus pechos habían crecido y para un adolescente de 15 años con las hormonas revueltas era un cambio difícil de pasar por alto.

(*)

...Besó a un chico fue durante aquel verano jugando en el río y mientras le esperaba junto a la puerta se preguntaba a cuantas chicas había besado Roy.

...Caminó con la cabeza llena de sueños, llena de ideales, estaba deseando llegar a casa de su maestro y contárselos a ella.

(*)

...Se cortó el pelo muy corto tenía 15 años, se había pasado el verano disparando latas y resulta que era increíblemente buena y se moría de ganas de enseñarle su puntería.

...Atravesó el camino hacía su casa sabiendo que no volvería tenía un nudo en el estomago, no volvería a estudiar con ella, ni cocinar, ni a reírse como locos, ni a soñar juntos.

(*)

...No volvió tras pasar el verano le esperó junto a la puerta de todas formas.

...Estudió en la biblioteca de la Academia se sintió muy solo.

(*)

...Le enseñó su tatuaje, fue la primera que sintió que ella era mas importante que la alquimia. Que por primera vez se preocupaban por ella. También fue su Primera Vez y fue dulce, aunque no estaba segura de que el sexo fuese tan genial como le habían dicho.

...Vio su tatuaje estaba furioso ¿ Como podía un padre hacer algo así? La alquimia debería ser para proteger a los que queremos, no para hacerles daño. En aquel momento tuvo mas claro que nunca que tenía que cambiar las cosas para que nadie volviese a sufrir. Nadie volvería a hacerla daño, construiría un nuevo país donde poder protegerla. También fue la primera vez juntos y fue un desastre, porque estaba nervioso, porque ella era especial y quería hacerlo todo bien y salio todo mal.

(*)

… Paseó por la academia militar estaba aterrada tan lejos de su casita en el campo sentía que jamas encajaría. Todo era nuevo, grande y asustaba. Hasta que una sonriente muchacha de cabello rizado se cruzó en su camino. " ¿También eres nueva no?" "Soy Rebeca ¡Seamos nuevas juntas!" y agarrando su brazo entraron juntas a clase.

… Lo promocionaron, acababa de conseguir su título de Alquimista del Estado, no pareció gustarle a nadie ya que solo era un mocoso, le daba igual lo que pensaran, aquello era el primer paso hacía su destino.

(*)

...Disparó a un civil , maldijo su buena puntería y lloró toda la noche. ¿En que se había convertido?

...Olió la carne quemada en el campo de batalla, vomitó.

(*)

… Lo tuvo en el punto de mira de su rifle, titubeó, había llegado hasta allí para detenerlo, para acabar con la maldición que su padre había puesto sobre ellos, una bala en su cabeza y después otra en la suya. Pero sus dedos temblaron porque dentro de aquel monstruo estaba el chico de ojos negros que nunca quiso que cocinara para él, que prefería que cocinaran juntos, que se tiraba de los pelos cuando ella le tomaba la lección y no se la sabía, su primer cigarro, su primera borrachera, su primera vez. Disparó, pero para salvar su vida. Estaba condenada, ella era un monstruo también.

… Volvió a verla, en medio del campo de batalla, se sintió devastado. Sus ojos que siempre había brillado, estaban muertos. Lo miraba con absoluta decepción. Había roto todas las promesas que le había hecho ¿Para qué? Para ser un demonio, para matar inocentes en una guerra cruel e innecesaria. Quería proteger a la gente, quería protegerla a ella y lo único que había conseguido era ser un asesino.

(*)

...Oyó el termino "Héroe de guerra" vomitó.

...Oyó el termino "Héroe de guerra" se emborrachó hasta casi el coma etílico junto a Hughes.

(*)

...Dijeron que la guerra había acabado, que volviesen a casa, se sintió derrotada, no tenía un hogar al que quisiera volver. No tenía el valor de poner la bala en su cráneo que tanto había esperando en sus días en el frente. No tenía lágrimas que llorar.

… Escuchó que los mandaban a casa no se sintió aliviado, no era capaz de sentir nada.

(*)

...Se lo pidió, lo tenía muy claro o borraba los secretos de la alquimia de fuego de ella o ella misma pondría fin a la maldición.

...Escuchó su petición supo que estaba condenado a cumplir con sus deseos.

(*)

...Sintió el fuego quemando su piel, apretó los dientes y se agarró con fuerza a la silla. No se quejo ni una sola vez, no tenía derecho.

…Olió la carne quemada, su carne quemada, supo que jamas se lo perdonaría. Aunque llegase a Fuhter, aunque fuese capaz de cumplir todas las promesas que había hecho.

(*)

… Recuperó la confianza en él supo que sería para siempre, aunque el dolor en su espalda era insoportable y se iba desmayar de un momento a otro. Con una mano en su cuello y el brazo alrededor de su cintura, lloraba como un niño pequeño, susurrando entre sollozos que esto no es lo que él quería, que sus sueños de proteger a los que le importaban no podían acabar con ella mal herida entre sus brazos.

… Estuvo seguro de que cumpliría con su palabra, fue cuando ella le agarró del pelo con las heridas de su espalda frescas y llenas de ampollas apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y le susurró al oído: "Entonces Roy Mustang conviértete en Fuhter, salva al país y paga por todos tus crimines ". La rodeó con los brazos y ella se desmayó antes de oír que lo único que impediría cumplir esa promesa sería la muerte.

(*)

… Ella le prometió algo a él fue seguirlo al infierno si hacía falta... otra vez.

… La vio con el uniforme militar con expresión solemne, echó de menos a la chica del vestido amarillo pero supo que siempre amaría a la mujer del traje azul.

 _Bonus Track._

… Volvieron a besarse sintió el mismo torbellino de emociones que cuando le esperaba aparecer por el camino al acabar cada verano.

… Se atrevió a volver a besarla tuvo la misma sensación de felicidad que cuando la veía junto a la puerta, esperando.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Flynnchan , hana16lyen muchas gracias por gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo en dejarme reviews, me hace mucha ilusión! Muchas gracias de verdad! Y a todas las que leéis las cosas que escribo también. ¡Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Headcanon : La primera vez de Roy fue con Olivier Armstrong durante una noche de borrachera mientras estaban en la Academia Militar, pero ella le amenazó con cortarle las pelotas si se lo contaba a alguien.**


	5. Tatuaje

**-Tatuaje-**

* * *

 _¿Puedo confiarte los secretos de mi padre verdad?_

* * *

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué es esto? - murmuró furioso. - ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿Hay algo que está mal?- preguntó ella confundida, sujetando la camisa contra su pecho.

\- ¿Algo? ¡Todo está mal?- gritó indignado.

-¿Se equivocó mi padre con sus cálculos? - preguntó con timidez.

\- ¿Qué? - no podía creer que le preguntase eso ¿Los cálculos? Agarró su hombro y le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.- ¡No! no es...¿Que clase de hombre le hace eso a su hija?

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró con incredulidad. Como si fuese incapaz de comprender lo horrible que era aquello.

-¡La alquimia no es para esto! ¿Que clase de monstruo era mi maestro?- elevó la voz estaba iracundo, agarró la silla que estaba junto a él y la lanzó contra la pared.- ¿Cuando... cuando te hizo esto?

-Cuando decidió aceptarte como alumno - explicó en un hilo de voz y dando un paso atrás bajó la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

\- ¡Tenías 12 años! ¡Riza! - la cogió de los hombros de nuevo, maldito Hawkeye, siempre habría creído que era un hombre honrado, incluso le cuestionó cuando decidió unirse al ejercito, hipócrita, todo este tiempo había estado creyendo en un demonio. - ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Espero que arda en las llamas del infierno.

La escuchó ahogar un suspiro aterrado y se dio cuenta de que al fin y al cabo estaba hablando de su padre, por mucho daño que la hubiese hecho ella le quería.

\- Lo siento mucho Riza – susurró arrepentido cubriéndose la cara con las manos.- Era tu padre, pero es que...es horrible...no puedo creer que te hiciese algo así de cruel.

\- Entonces...- apretó la camisa contra su pecho y alzó la vista para mirarlo con decisión. - Llega a lo mas alto y evita que esto le vuelva a pasar a otra niña.

\- Tienes razón... estoy tan furioso- dijo levantando la silla del suelo. - Su deber era cuidar de ti, no... _herirte, usarte...hacerte daño..._ Esto _._

Riza se separó de él y se arrodilló en el suelo sentándose sobre las piernas, dándole la espalda con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Él se quedó en pie, mirándola durante unos segundos hasta que decidió sentarse tras ella a estudiar las formulas y secretos que su maestro había grabado en aquella espalda, información que le revelaría la verdad de la alquimia de fuego.

Llevaban horas en silencio, quería memorizarlo todo, no podía permitir que se viese obligada a exponerse así cada vez que lo él necesitase. Se frotó los ojos cansado, había algo que no encajaba, se acercó mas a ella para poder estudiarla con atención.

\- Hay algo que... - murmuró mas para si mismo que para nadie.

-¿ Qué? - preguntó de repente sacándole de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Hay algo que...no entiendo bien-titubeó antes de continuar sintiendo que el calor llegaba a sus mejillas. -¿Puedo... puedo tocarte?

\- ¿Es un error? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No se que es...- estaba nervioso y la voz le temblaba.

-Puedes tocarme lo que quieras – susurró con timidez escondiendo su cara en la camisa.

Sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón mientras se sentaba aún mas cerca de ella, pasó los dedos con mucho cuidado por su espalda y dejó escapar una suave risa haciendo que se la erizara la piel.

\- Un lunar – dijo con voz queda casi susurrándolo a su oído. Deslizó con cuidado la mano por su espalda rozándola con las yemas de los dedos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la dejó descansar sobre su pierna sin atreverse a continuar, sin querer parar. - Solo es un pequeño lunar.

\- Vaya...- se movió nerviosa y se rió. - Siento que las imperfecciones de mi piel estropeen tus estudios- susurró.

\- No es una imperfección, es un reto.- dijo riéndose nervioso.- Nuestro reto.

\- Si...- murmuró cogiendo su mano con suavidad y colocándola sobre uno de sus pechos.

\- ¿Riza?- preguntó confundido. - ¿Que? Esto es...

\- Solo...yo...- suspiró sin apartar la mano de la suya. - No...se.

No quería moverse, no podía pensar, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su piel, su cabello. Siempre había odiado su manos, eran grandes y ásperas, estaban llenas de callos de tantos años trabajando con la alquimia, pero en aquel momento viendo que su pecho encajaba perfectamente en ella se sintió agradecido. Cogió aire y se inclinó para besar su cuello mientras con la mano la acariciaba con cuidado. Riza permanecía quieta, respirando entre nerviosa y excitada y él se sentía igual. Comenzó una linea de minúsculos besos que iban por su cuello y continuaban, cada vez con mas intensidad, por su espalda.

\- ¿Roy? - dijo ella casi sin respiración.

\- ¿Que?- se quedó quieto, paralizado sin atreverse siquiera a respirar.

\- Se...se me han dormido las piernas -

\- ¡Claro lo siento, llevas horas sentada así! - se separó, apurado, mientras ella se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a sacudir sus piernas y a darse pequeños golpecitos.

Mientras la miraba intentó recuperar el control, no podía hacer esto. Era su amiga, era Riza, Su Riza. De pronto ella lo miró, roja como un tomate, pero con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

\- No es justo – dijo y aunque parecía imposible se sonrojo aún mas.

\- ¿El que? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Yo estoy medio desnuda y tú estás completamente vestido – le señaló cubriéndose los pechos y sintió como el calor encendía sus mejillas, ahora él estaba rojo también.

Riza alargó los brazos y le ayudó a quitarse el jersey, sonrió acercándola de nuevo a él, mientras ella desabrochaba sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, los botones de su camisa.

\- ¿Pero cuantas capas de ropa llevas? - preguntó al ver que también llevaba un camiseta interior.

-¡ En tu pueblo hace mucho frío! - replicó en su defensa avergonzado.

-¿Qué? - pestañeó confundida y estalló en una carcajada enorme, llena de vida y él solo podía mirarla, a pesar que sentía una vergüenza enorme, pero era maravilloso verla reír y no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla, de atrapar esa risa entre sus labios. Se quedo quieta, tensa, no la había besado antes y ahora se sentía idiota, pero ella pasó los brazos tras su cuello, respondiendo a su beso con las mismas ganas que él. Sonrió sin separarse de ella inclinándose para tumbarla en el suelo. Pero las prisas y las ganas son malas consejeras.

\- Ouch – dijo al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Oh lo siento! - metió la mano tras su cabeza y acarició allí donde ella se había golpeado.

Ella suspiró nerviosa y cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos lo miró con timidez.

\- Yo nunca eh..nunca he.. no he... - se rió sonrojándose aún mas y se mordió los labios.

\- No te preocupes – dijo tratando de sonar confiado mientras volvía a besarla, no es que fuese el hombre mas experimentado del mundo tampoco pero necesitaba tranquilizarse y disimular lo mucho que le temblaban las manos, así que entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, tumbándose sobre ella con cuidado, sin dejar de besarla y podía percibir lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Eres tan bonita – susurró acariciando su mejilla.

\- Tu también – murmuró ella y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un comentario extraño porque lo miró apurada.

Se rió de nuevo y ella lo acompañó atreviéndose a pasar los brazos por su espalda y lo agarrandolo temblorosa. La cogió de la cara, besándola, sonriendo, dejando caer el peso sobre ella, tocándola con todo el cuidado del que era capaz.

\- Roy... Me estas clavando la hebilla del cinto en la tripa - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Lo siento! - murmuró de nuevo incorporándose, la sangre corría por sus venas con tanta presión que no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba tan nervioso que los cordones de sus zapatos le parecían un reto imposible de superar, no se atrevía a mirarla, solo escuchar su respiración agitada y saber que aquellos enormes ojos estaban centrados en él, lo volvía loco. Quería agarrarla y devorarla entera. ¿Cuando había olvidado desatarse los cordones? Se quitó los pantalones y volvió a mirarla, había vuelto a sonrojarse.

\- ¿Quieres que me quite la falda? - preguntó con la espalda muy recta y las manos sobre su regazo.

\- Esto no puede ser – murmuró.

\- ¿Por que? - preguntó con tristeza.

\- No puede ser que tu primera vez sea sobre el suelo del despacho de tu padre – se levantó y le tendió la mano.- ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

Ella cogió su mano y lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra. Se tumbaron en la cama, que era pequeña, y los obligaba a rozarse, cuando quiso colocarse nuevamente sobre ella, golpeó su cabeza contra una balda haciendo que todos los libros cayeran al suelo con un gran estruendo. Riza que estaba con los ojos cerrados se sobresaltó con un ligero temblor.

\- ¡ Lo siento! - repitió.

\- ¡Deja de disculparte Roy, me pones mas nerviosa de lo que estoy!- protestó dando una palmada en su pecho.

\- Lo...- se interrumpió ante su ceño fruncido.- Yo también estoy nervioso - confesó al fin.

Riza sonrió con dulzura y le dio un breve beso en los labios, nerviosa lo acercó a ella abrazándolo y él sintió que se perdía entre sus piernas.

* * *

Le habían dicho que aquello era fantástico, pero no estaba segura, tampoco tenía nada con lo que comparar. Allí estaban los dos, en silencio, mirándose, sonriendo y supuso que ella estaba tan colorada como lo estaba él. No sabía que tenía que hacer a continuación, pero ya no estaba nerviosa, tenerlo a su lado era tranquilizador.

\- ¿Que pasa ahora? - se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

\- Tengo que volver a la Academia, me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre pero...

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntó confusa. - Pensé que te quedabas un par de días.

-Oh, ahora, ahora – se rió nervioso y se llevó la mano al pelo. - Lo sie...- se interrumpió antes de disculparse por enésima vez. - Eh... podríamos dormir un rato.

\- Tengo hambre – sentenció acariciándole la cara.

Roy dejó escapar una carcajada y besó su frente.

\- Pues vamos a comer algo – contestó sin dejar de reírse.

Bajaron a la cocina e igual que había hecho durante todos los años en los que Roy había estudiado con su padre, cocinaron juntos. Bromeando mientras cortaban la verdura, riéndose, contándose historias y recordando viejas anécdotas.

\- Cuando termine mi formación volveré a buscarte.

\- Eso será muy tarde – replicó, sabía que si cumplía con todos sus sueños pasarían años hasta que volvieran a verse.

\- Puedes venir a verme siempre que lo necesites.

No pudo evitar sonreír y tocó su cara con cariño, Roy apoyó la cara contra su mano mientras ella enredaba con los dedos en su pelo.

Pero no sabían que la guerra de Isvhal estallaría, no sabían que todo cambiaría entre ellos. Solo eran dos adolescentes soñando con un mundo mejor, borrachos de ilusiones y de futuro. Pasaron el resto de los días en la cama y descubrió por fin que aquello era maravilloso, un locura que nublaba sus sentidos. Una pasión que la hacía gritar y reír y llorar.

Lo que no sabía aquel día, cuando se despedía de él en la puerta de su casa era que la siguiente vez que lo viese sería a través del visor de su rifle de francotirador. Dispuesta a acabar con su vida, herida, traicionada, porque los sueños e ideales de aquel muchacho de mirada tímida lo habían convertido en un demonio.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, estoy que no paro. Aquí os dejo otro capitulillo, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestras palabras, así da gusto.  
**

 **FlynnChan. Si, al final son unos chavales llenos de hormonas, todos revueltos estudiando en el mismo sitio, jajajaj. ¿Por que no? XD  
**

 **Janina Muchas gracias me alegro que te gusten.  
**

 **Guest : ¡Hola! Si ayer no se me actualizaba el capitulo anterior y al final se subió dos veces, pero bueno, aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo como recompensa.**

 **Un abrazo enorme a todas!**


	6. ¿Reto o verdad?

**-¿Reto o verdad? -**

* * *

\- Por un nuevo comienzo – dijo el coronel levantando la copa, era su primera semana en Central y había decidido darle a su equipo el sábado libre y salir a ese mismo viernes, a tomar algo todos juntos.

\- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo como está mandado – apuntó Havoc dejando jarras de cerveza sobre la mesa.- ¿Jugamos a algo?

\- ¿Tienes 15 años Jean?- preguntó Falman llenado cada uno de los vasos.

\- No, ese es Fuery - replicó este dándole un golpe con el hombro mientras se sentaba junto a él en la mesa.

\- ¡Eh!- protestó este colocándose las gafas que apunto estuvieron de salir disparadas.

\- Yo me apuntaría - dijo Breda acomodándose en su asiento.

\- ¿Venga Coronel que dice? - insistió mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

\- ¿A que quieres jugar Havoc? - preguntó Roy acomodándose en el asiento.

\- ¡ Verdad o atrevimiento! - exclamó golpeando con las palmas de la mano en la mesa.

\- ¿No recuerdas los jaleos en los que nos que metíamos de cadetes no? - Breda se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin poder creérselo del todo.

\- Por eso mismo- los demás lo miraban como si estuviese loco pero realmente le apetecía pasar un buen rato con sus amigos - Vamos solo es un juego, Riz, nos lo pasábamos bien ¿Te acuerdas? - insistió.

\- No recuerdo nada- contestó riendo llevándose el vaso a los labios y dándole un trago a su cerveza.

\- Juguemos – dijo Roy. - ¿Quien empieza?

\- El mas pequeño - dijeron a la vez Falman y Breda.

\- ¿Porque siento que voy a salir perdiendo de todo esto? - murmuró Fuery mientras limpiaba el cristal de sus gafas. - De acuerdo, Falman ¿ verdad o reto?

\- Verdad - contestó apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Quien quemó en un descuido la chaqueta verde de la teniente?

\- ¡Que hijo de puta! - dijo riendo mientras se bebía de golpe su vaso.

\- ¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó golpeando su brazo. - Le eché la culpa al coronel.

\- Te dije que no había sido yo- murmuró este.

\- He bebido, mis labios están sellados no diré quien fue- contestó Falman mirando a su alrededor en busca de su víctima. - Me toca...Breda ¿verdad o reto?

\- Reto- contestó solemne.

\- Está bien...tienes que levantarte golpear la copa como si fueses a dar un discurso y cuando todo el mundo te miren,volver a sentarte.

-Bah - se levantó y golpeó su copa. -Atención caballeros, atención - repitió una y otra vez hasta que consiguió que todo el bar se quedase en silencio, cuando todo el mundo tenía los ojos en él, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a sentarse. Mientras los demás se reían llenó el vaso de Falman y lo puso en frente de él. - Bebe anda.

\- Falman vas a acabar fatal- se burló Mustang golpeando su espalda mientras este apuraba su trago.

\- Mi turno- Breda se frotó las manos.- Coronel ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad.

-¿Quien quemó la chaqueta verde de la teniente?- dijo riendo.

\- ¿Que pasó con la maldita chaqueta?- resopló Riza mirando a sus colegas que esquivaban su mirada tratando de no morir.

Roy se bebió su vaso sin decir una sola palabra, apretándolo con fuerza sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas a su oficial, que no dejaba de reírse.

\- Mi turno – replicó Mustang - ¿Havoc?

-Si, señor.

\- ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Por qué en tu expediente hay una nota en la que dice que pasaste 3 noches de arresto siendo cadete?

Riza estalló en carcajadas y todos la miraron sorprendidos, no estaban acostumbrados a verla tan desenfadada.

\- ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Fuery intrigado.

Ella asintió sin dejar de reír mientras Havoc se bebía de golpe el contenido de su vaso.

\- Ni bajo tortura contare esa historia ¿Coronel?

\- Reto.

\- Consiga el teléfono de aquella pelirroja- con una sonrisa en la cara se levantó y se fue a hablar con ella, regresó y deslizó el papel sobre la mesa.- Bebe Havoc, no dejes ni una gota.

\- De acuerdo, pero esto me lo quedo – dijo guardándose el papel en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Fuery?- dijo el coronel.

\- Yo también estoy en la mesa – dejo caer Riza con disimulo.

Fuery se convirtió en el blanco de las siguientes rondas, o le hacían preguntas que sabían que no iba a contestar o le ponían retos imposibles, además de que él era demasiado inocente a la hora de poner sus propios retos y acababa bebiendo de todas formas.

\- Dejad al pobre Fuery, vais a emborracharle –dijo Risa que había estado bebiendo por su cuenta, ya que ninguno parecía atreverse a preguntarle nada a ella.

\- De acuerdo, empezamos con las preguntas divertidas de verdad- dijo Havoc encendiéndose el enésimo cigarro de la noche. – Riz... ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Mmm verdad - puntualizó ella apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

\- ¿Que pasó entre aquel cadete... como se llamaba.. eh...?

\- Black – interrumpió Breda – Jason Black.

\- Eso es- dio una palmada al aire y la señaló con ambas manos. - ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?

Ella se llevó la copa a los labios y se la bebió para después pasar los dedos por encima fingiendo que cerraba una cremallera. Breda y Havoc comenzaron a reír como locos mientras el resto los miraba desconcertados.

\- Mi turno ¿ Breda? - preguntó Riza mientras volvía a llenar su vaso. -¿ Copiaste en el parcial de historia del segundo semestre?

\- Si - contestó sin vergüenza ninguna. - No había estudiado nada.

\- Lo sabía - exclamó dando palmas como una niña pequeña. - Breda, pequeño tramposo.

\- ¿Falman? - dijo este lanzándole una aceituna que rebotó contra su pecho.

\- Reto.

\- Ponte en pie y di que el Fuhter Bradley usa pañales.

\- ¿Quieres que nos fusilen a todos Breda? - preguntó Fuery en un susurró de voz algo perjudicado por el juego.

Falman que no podía dejar de reírse se bebió todo lo que quedaba en la jarra de golpe, al tiempo que Fuery tambaleante, se levantó de la mesa en busca de otra ronda, mientras los demás se dedicaban a tirarle bolitas de papel hechas con servilletas.

\- Ese muchacho va a acabar fatal - le comentó Mustang a Risa entre susurros.

\- Falman y Havoc le van a la zaga - contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¿Me toca no? - preguntó Falman que ya no podía enfocar demasiado los miraba a todos acercándose a centímetros de sus caras. -Breda

\- Verdad.

\- ¿A quien espías por los pasillos? - inquirió dándole patadas bajó la mesa.

-¡Cabrón!- dijo enseñándole el dedo corazón y bebiendo. - ¡Havoc!

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Cuantas veces te han dejado?

\- Eso es cruel - dijo tapándose la cara con las manos y fingiendo que lloraba.- Siete

\- ¿ Siete veces Havoc ? Eso tiene que ser un récord - dijo Roy entre sorprendido y admirado.

\- Coronel - dijo este alzando las cejas y frotándose la barbilla.

\- Verdad.

\- ¿ Cuantos años tenía en su primera vez?

\- Dieciocho recién cumplidos -

\- Estaba en la academia entonces... ¿ La conocemos ? - preguntó guiñando un ojo repetidamente y dándole pequeños codazos.

\- Una pregunta por turno Jean, me toca... Teniente.

\- Reto - dijo ella a la que el alcohol comenzaba a colorear las mejillas.

\- Súbase a cantar al escenario - sugirió tratando de mantener una expresión serie y no echarse a reír.

\- Me vengare de esto coronel lo juro - murmuró mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo al beber. - Me toca entonces ¿Coronel?

\- Aja, Verdad - le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal sabiendo lo que ella preguntaría.

\- ¿Quien fue la primera? - sonrió con malicia mientras le llenaba el vaso de nuevo.

\- Lo que pasa entre cadetes se queda entre cadetes - se encogió de hombros y sin dejar de mirarla se termino su vaso. - No se que preguntar... Le cedo mi turno a alguien.

\- Yo yo yo - dijo Havoc levantando la mano. - Tengo una muy buena.

\- De acuerdo todo tuyo Jean.

\- Riz...- canturreó tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa.

\- Verdad - ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si temiese su pregunta.

\- ¿Que fue el incidente bragitas en el tablero de notificaciones?

Breda escupió su bebida riéndose y murmurando que Havoc había perdido la cabeza por completo.

\- Maldito - murmuró ella bebiendo rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue el incidente bragitas en el tablero de notificaciones?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad Roy.

\- ¿Puedo contarlo ? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? - imploró cogiéndola de las manos y apretándolas con fuerza.

\- No- sacó la pistola y la dejó encima de la mesa.- Como cuentes una sola palabra será lo ultimo que hagas en tú vida.

\- Jean Havoc como tú superior te ordeno que me cuentes el incidente bragitas en el tablero de notificaciones - ordenó apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa y mirándolo con autoridad.

\- Lo siento Coronel, prefiero que me ponga una amonestación que sufrir la ira de Hawkeye.

\- Muy bien Havoc - masculló Riza sin dejar de mirarlo mientras guardaba de nuevo su revolver lentamente. _Muy bien.

Siguieron bebiendo durante horas, riéndose, emborrachándose y haciéndoselo pasar mal al pobre Fuery que no dejaba de beber una y otra vez, hasta que él dueño del bar decidió que ya había aguantado suficientes borrachos por esa noche.

Falman se tambaleaba tratando de mantener la verticalidad con el suelo dirigiendo su mirada a un punto indefinido del horizonte cuando Havoc saltó sobre su espalda riendo.

\- Vamos, Vato, somos solteros y guapos, vayamos en busca de mujeres.

\- Sea- contestó este.

\- No vais a ir a ningún lado - dijo Breda sujetándolo del cuello.

\- Aguafiestas - murmuró Jean bajándose de la espalda de su amigo para a continuación pasar un brazo alrededor de Riza. - Teniente ¿continuamos la fiesta verdad?

\- Si... - dijo ella quitándole el cigarro de los labios y llevándoselo a la boca - ¡Vamos a bailar!

\- ¡Bailar! - repitió Jean agarrando Breda de la cintura y dándole una vuelta.

\- Teniente ¿Qué hace? - Roy le quitó el cigarro de los labios a lo que ella respondió con un puchero.

\- ¿Creéis que Fuery está bien? - preguntó Falman de repente.

\- Si...- contestó este agonizante con las manos en la cabeza y sentado en un bordillo.

\- Breda...- respiró profundamente.- En mi coche no entramos todos, tú llévate a Havoc y a Falman a casa y yo me llevó a Hawkeye y a Fuery.

\- Si Coronel - repitió este sujetando a Jean antes de que saliese detrás de un par de chicas que caminaban por la acera.

\- ¡Breda, Breda, Breda!- dijo bailando alrededor suyo mientras Falman había vuelto a quedarse mirando al infinito, pensando a saber que.

\- Lo siento mucho Heymans- se disculpó tratando de impedir que Jean se llevase a Riza de su lado.

\- No se preocupe Coronel, me las pagaran.

Mientras los demás se alejaban cantando canciones obscenas abrió la puerta del coche y metió a Fuery en la parte trasera que volvió a su poción inicial con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Qué pasó con mi chaqueta verde?- murmuró Riza cuando él colocó la mano en su espalda para ayudarla a entrar al coche.

\- Nada, entre en el coche Teniente.

Ella obedeció con docilidad, se sentó junto a Fuery y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Fuery estás bien? - preguntó a lo que él asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

\- Coronel, esa chaqueta me gustaba mucho - repitió dando cabezadas.

Al mirar por el retrovisor vio que había reposado la cabeza sobre Fuery que no se había movido ni un ápice, condujo hasta la casa y aparcó frente a su puerta.

\- Sargento, espere un poco mientras acompaño a la teniente hasta su casa- dijo antes de salir del coche.

\- ¿Coronel? - preguntó de repente como si lo hubiese visto por primera vez.

\- Si, soy yo - susurró cogiéndola de la mano y ayudándola a salir del coche. - Ya hemos llegado.

La puerta del coche se abrió, Fuery se lanzó por la puerta con torpeza y acabo de rodillas en la calzada, por suerte a esas horas no había mucho trafico. Corrió a ayudarlo antes de que alguien lo atropellase.

\- ¿ Fuery? ¿Estás bien? - dijo ayudando a que se pusiera en pie.

\- Necesito vomitar.

\- Oh dios ¿Por me pasa esto a mi? - lo ayudó a caminar y lo acompañó hasta el árbol mas cercano. - Está bien Sargento, échalo todo - se rió mientras le palmeaba la espalda sin quitar la vista de Riza que estaba completamente apoyada contra el coche, tarareando algo que no era capaz de oír. Fuery levantó la cabeza y lo miró como si hubiese llegado el fin del mundo, tratando de no reírse lo arrastró hasta las escaleras y lo sentó junto a la barandilla.

\- Necesitas un poco de aire, quédate quieto, vuelvo enseguida - se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a ella - Teniente, vamos.

\- Si...- contestó tambaleándose hacia él.- ¿Me dirá que le paso a mi chaqueta, Coronel?

\- Está bien...los chicos me lanzaban bolas de papel y yo tenía que encenderlas en el aire, una de ellas chocó contra su chaqueta.

\- Son peor que niños.

Riza se quedó junto a él, sonriendo, con las mejillas rojas a causa del alcohol y manteniendo con dificultad el equilibrio, él apoyó la mano en su espalda y empujándola con suavidad la guió escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Coronel? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Y si nos roban a Fuery? No podemos dejarlo ahí abandonado - dijo girando la cabeza para señalarlo.

\- Nadie va a robarnos as Fuery es un hombre adulto, no un gato.

\- Pero es tan pequeñito, Coronel, es un cachorro- dijo agarrándolo de la chaqueta.

\- No me lo puedo creer - se llevó la mano a la frente y se apartó de ella. - Esto es surrealista.

Bajó las escaleras y levantó a su compañero con pasmosa facilidad y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Fuery! - dijo Riza acariciando su cabeza.- Buen chico.

No puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillo de su abrigo, arrastró como pudo a los dos hasta el sofá y les dio sendos vasos de agua.

\- Bebed para que la resaca de mañana no sea mas horrible de lo que ya va a ser.

Consiguió que se acabasen el agua a regañadientes cuando se dio cuenta de que Hayate lo miraba con atención golpeando el rabo contra el suelo.

\- ¿No tendré que sacarte verdad? - preguntó al perrillo que ladeó su cabeza.

\- Ya lo hago yo, Señor - dijo Riza tratando de ponerse en pie.

\- Ni hablar - suspiró empujándola de nuevo al sofá.

Le puso la correa y lo llevó al árbol mas cercano en el que Fuery no hubiese vomitado, sin saber aún si estaba enfadado, si aquello era una mala broma del destino o solo era un golpe de suerte con el que poder chantajearlos a lo largo de su vida y sobretodo si el pobre Breda estaba corriendo su misma suerte.

Al volver a casa Risa había abierto un botella de vino y estaba sirviendo un par de copas para ella y para Fuery.

\- ¡De eso nada Teniente!Lo que faltaba - dijo quitando la botella de las manos. - A la cama ahora mismo.

\- ¡Si mi Coronel! - contestó cuadrándose frente a él.

\- ¡Que cruz, que cruz! - dijo guiándola de nuevo hasta el cuarto.

Riza cayó de espaldas sobre la cama como un peso muerto y se sentó junto a ella, levantando una de sus piernas la colocó sobre su regazo.

\- La luz- murmuró cubriéndose la cara con el brazo. - ¿Quien fue?

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó mientras desataba los cordones de sus botas.

\- La primera - sonrió mirándole de reojo mientras movía la pierna con cuidado.

\- ¿Quien es Jason Black? - replicó él.

\- Lo que pasa entre cadetes se queda entre cadetes - farfulló ella sacando su lengua.

\- Estoy bajo amenaza de muerte, no puedo contarlo - admitió quitando la bota y dejándola en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh Dios! - dijo de repente tapándose la boca con las manos .- ¡Ya se quien es! - comenzó reírse a carcajadas. - No puede ser ¿Olivier? ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Riza!

\- Tuvo que destrozarte, con lo moñas que tú eres - siguió sin parar de reír cada vez mas alto.

\- Riza, calla - se tumbó junto a ella cubriendo su boca con la mano, pero ella no podía parar y sentía la vibración de su risa contra la palma de su mano. - Que lista eres - murmuró cuando estuvo seguro de que dejaría de reírse. Apartó la mano de su boca y acarició su mejilla. - ¿ Así que soy un moñas eh?

\- Si - dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso.

\- Estas muy borracha - resopló separándose de ella que enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

\- También muy caliente - susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse, volvió a incorporarse.

\- Cierra los ojos y duerme - dijo mientras trataba de quitarle la otra bota.

Riza trató de sentarse sobre la cama también, pero no le debió de parecer buena idea porque al instante cayó de nuevo sobre la cama.

\- Uf mañana voy a morir - murmuró volviendo a cubrirse los ojos con el brazo.

\- Lo se- susurró inclinándose sobre ella, desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros haciendo que se riese como una niña y deslizó los pantalones por sus caderas acariciando con cuidado sus piernas mientras se los quitaba. La ayudó a incorporarse y ella apoyó todo su peso en él.

\- No quiero que te vayas - murmuró apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, la cogió de los hombros y dejándola en posición recta, le quitó la camiseta. Risa volvió a reír abrazándose de nuevo a él y con ella aún entre sus brazos, rebuscó debajo de su almohada algo con lo que pudiese dormir. Aunque por lo visto ella no tenía intención de estarse quieta ya comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja otra vez mientras desabrochaba su sujetador así que, reuniendo todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, le puso una camiseta, la metió en la cama y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Fura , en el sofá, Fuery dormía usando a Hayete como almohada, que lo miró suplicándole ayuda.

\- ¡Fuery! - gritó con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Coronel - dijo sobresaltado, lo miró durante un segundo y volvió a caer sobre el pobre perro que lanzó un ladrido agónico.

\- ¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas, me hace mucha ilusión recibir Reviews, así que os agradezco de corazón que ocupéis un poquito de vuestro tiempo en deciros lo que os ha parecido. Muchas, muchas gracias. Un abrazo fuerte. Nos leemos.**

 **Teniente Jaz Mignonette : Gracias! Claro que Roy le devuelve los libros, sino tendría que aguantar su ira. jaja.**

 **Nikki: No se si escribiré uno diario. Ahora tengo algo de tiempo y bastantes ideas asi que si lo hare a menudo.**

 **Un beso a todas.**

 **Pd: No se si ha quedado muy claro en que consistía el juego. jajaja.**


	7. La guardián de los secretos

**\- La guardián de los secretos -**

* * *

No había estado de acuerdo con aquello, esconder las ambiciones y la realidad bajo aquella pantomima, ella sabía perfectamente quien era Roy Mustang, era un soñador, un idealista, una mente brillante y un trabajador incansable, pero él había decidido esconderse tras una mascara, siempre le dio igual que pensasen de él. No le importaba que lo viesen como a un perezoso mujeriego, que sabía rodearse bien y hacía lo posible por ascender rangos, por ganar cuotas de poder. Se escondía en discursos fáciles y superficiales y así evitaba que los demás conociesen sus verdaderas intenciones. Él decía que si mostraba todas sus cartas su carrera acabaría antes de lo previsto y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar sus sueños por cuidar su imagen personal. Solo Hughes conocía la verdad... y ella.

Pero aquella mañana su pequeño teatro estaba crispando sus nervios, no había movido un solo dedo, reía con alguien en la puerta mientras ella se dedicaba a colocar su nuevo despacho. Miró a su alrededor, al enorme desastre que se desplegaba ante su vista y se enfado aún mas. Cuando terminase de ordenar todo, si es que algún día lo conseguía, seria una anciana amargada, que acabaría en la cárcel por haber matado a su jefe.

\- Teniente Coronel – masculló intentando camuflar la irritación de su voz. - Tal vez piense que tengo poderes mágicos y puedo colocar todo el despacho yo sola, pero siento informarle que está muy equivocado.

\- Si, soldado, lo siento – contestó.

\- ¿Hawkeye? - preguntó sorprendido la persona con la que estaba hablando - ¿Riza?

\- ¿Havoc? - se apartó de la estantería en la que estaba colocando los libros y miró hacía la puerta. - ¿ Jean eres tú?

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - corrió hacía ella y dándole un abrazo la levantó por los aires. - Hacía siglos que no te veía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó tras lograr que la depositase en el suelo de nuevo.

\- Me acaban de trasladar – se llevó una mano al pelo y sonrió – Breda también está por aquí, ya veras cuando le diga que Los ojos del halcón está en el cuartel.

\- Rebeca también esta aquí – contestó.

\- ¿Rebeca está aquí? Tenemos que quedar y celebrarlo por los viejos tiempos, ¿Puedes está noche? - preguntó colocándose las manos en la cadera.

\- Tengo bastante trabajo aquí, pero cuando termine me encantaría volver a veros – comentó sonriendo.

Se despidió de ella prometiéndose estar en contacto y salió del despacho canturreando. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Roy la observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo más que no sabía distinguir.

\- ¿Un viejo amigo Hawkeye? - le preguntó una vez que se habían quedado solos.

\- De la academia, Señor - contestó mientras abría otra de las cajas pensando donde colocar los libros.

\- Parece un buen hombre – murmuró distraído mirando hacía la puerta.

\- Lo es, Señor.

No había pensado en su años en la Academia en mucho tiempo, no después de Ishval. Ahora parecían muy lejanos, había sido feliz, quizás por primera vez en su vida. Por primera vez solo era una chica de dieciocho años, una mas, sin preocupaciones, mas allá de aprobar los exámenes, rodeada de gente de su edad, con amigos, gente con la que salir a divertirse y bailar, cuando aún tenía ganas de bailar, cuando aun podía dormir una noche entera sin pesadillas, antes de saber que soñar con un país mejor tenía consecuencias, antes de que la sangre manchase su manos, antes de Ishval.

Pero ya no tenía derecho a lamentarse, ella había escogido su camino, era su culpa, no era una víctima, era un verdugo y si alguna vez fue feliz, no tenía tiempo para regodearse en sus recuerdos.

Se sentó frente a la caja y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No podía creerse las largas horas de trabajo que aún les quedaba por delante.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó mientras colocaba una lampara sobre la mesa.

\- No, señor – dijo levantando uno de los libros .- No se en que orden colocarlo, por orden alfabético, por temas, por autor...

\- ¿Tiene mucha importancia? Colóquelos de cualquier manera, mientras estén ordenados...

\- Por supuesto, Señor, Así cuando los necesitemos sabremos donde están exactamente, no pueden estar de cualquier forma, es muy importante como los ponemos...

\- Es verdad., no lo recordaba...

\- ¿El que señor?

\- Que siempre quisiste tener una librería.

Apartó la vista de las cajas para observarlo a él, miraba fijamente uno de los archivos, perdido una vez más en su pensamientos, ¿Como podía recordar las cosas de esa manera? Solo eran unos niños cuando esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿ diez años?

\- Parece ser que no hecho más que alejarte de todo lo que querías – murmuró.

\- He sido yo la que ha tomado mis propias decisiones – contestó poniéndose en pie y mirando hacía la estantería. - No es culpa de nadie mas que mía, Señor.

Él sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a colocar los archivadores al otro lado del despacho. A veces se preguntaba donde estaría si no le hubiese seguido, que clase de mujer sería. Que sueños e ilusiones tendría. Si aún viviría en su pequeño pueblo, si habría formado una familia o si aún le estaría esperando.

Se detuvo de nuevo frente a la estantería sin tener muy claro como ordenar los libros, y casi sin darse cuenta sintió su presencia detrás de ella. Tan cerca que podía olerlo, y sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel. Alargó el brazo y colocó el libro que ella tenía entre las manos en lo alto de la estantería.

\- Creo que ordenarlos por temas estaría bien – dijo sin separarse de ella, con la mano sobre la suya.

\- ¿Señor?- no se atrevía a moverse, cuando estaba tan cerca sus sentidos se nublaban y era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Pero ya no era una adolescente, ese tiempo había pasado para ellos.

\- Se que no me culpas – dejó caer el brazo a lo largo de su cuerpo pero no se alejó. - Pero soy responsable de todo lo que te ha pasado, a veces, por más que lo pienso, no entiendo como sigues a mi lado. ¿ Es solo porque te culpas de haberme confiados los secretos de la alquimia? ¿Te estas castigando?

\- Si - murmuró y sintió como él daba un pequeño paso atrás. - Pero no solo eso... yo... - se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, parecía desolado. - Cuando prometí seguirlo hasta el infierno, no lo hice para castigarme, ni para vigilar que mantuviera su palabra... fue...porque- se calló, no podía decirlo, no podía permitirse ser tan débil, ni tan irresponsable. - Es altamente inapropiado decirle esto a un superior, lo siento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, siempre había sabido entenderla sin palabras, y se sintió incomoda y fuera de lugar, como aquella niña que lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa, fascinada por aquel chico de ciudad que la hacía sentir viva. Apartó la vista avergonzada, pero él recorrió la distancia que los separaba y cogió su cara entre sus manos obligándola a mirarle.

\- Riza – susurró con una sonrisa en lo labios, oír su nombre hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco, no la había llamado así desde que comenzara a trabajar para él, meses atrás. - También es altamente inapropiado para un superior decirlo.

Se inclinó con mucho cuidado sobre ella y posó lo labios sobre los suyos, fue un beso inocente y breve.

\- ¿Señor? - preguntó confundida sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

\- De todos los secretos que nos hemos visto obligados a guardar, este es el único que me da fuerzas para seguir - acarició su mejilla y apoyó la cabeza en su frente. - Así que dime ¿Quieres que guardemos este secreto juntos? Aunque no lo merezcamos.

\- Hasta el día que seas Fuhter – contestó abrazándose a él, la apretó contra él, respirando aliviado y estuchó como una risa nerviosa escapaba de sus labios. - Pero hasta entonces... - se separó de él. - No puede volver a abrazarme en su despacho como si nada, es una flagrante falta de respeto por las normas del Estado, Señor.

\- Y usted es una obediente cumplidora, soldado, lo se – se dirigió de nuevo hacía su montón de cajas y comenzó a desempaquetar todos los trastos que aún les quedaban por ordenar.

Ella se dio la vuelta, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en los libros, pero las manos le temblaban, tenía el estomago revuelto, su corazón bombeaba tan frenético que no podía oírse pensar y aunque sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que no podía permitírselo, tenía ganas de echarse a reír. De pronto sintió como la agarraba del brazo y antes de darse cuenta estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, en un nuevo beso, mucho mas salvaje y apasionado que el anterior.

-¿Señor?- logró tartamudear cuando se separó de ella. - Creía que... creía que había quedado claro.

\- Si supieses las ganas que tenía de esto, serías mucho mas indulgente conmigo - se separó de nuevo de ella y como si nada hubiese pasado comenzó a colocar las cosas. - Y ahora póngase a trabajar, no puede quedarse ahí quieta como si fuese una estatua en medio del despacho.


	8. Tortitas

- **Tortitas** -

* * *

No podía creerse lo ansioso que estaba a pesar de las miradas incomodas y los susurros, a pesar de que los niños le señalaban e incluso lo miraban con miedo. Estaba pletórico era la primera vez que abandonaba Resembool tras convertirse en una armadura andante, su hermano y él viajaban a East City para trabajar a las ordenes del Coronel Mustang, Ed dormitaba apoyando contra el cristal y él no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor maravillado por el paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

El tren llegó a la estación y despertó a su hermano que le lanzó un gruñido somnoliento.

Al bajar del tren vieron que la Teniente Hawkeye los esperaba junto a las vías. Solo la había visto aquel día en casa de la abuela Pinako y no sabía de ella mas que lo que Ed había dicho; que era el perrito faldero del coronel, (el imbécil del coronel para ser mas exactos), que era una mujer fría y distante y que no tenía buen carácter, pero a él no le daba esa impresión, sonrió nada más verlos y tenía un cachorro, nadie que tuviese un perrito podía ser una mala persona. De todas formas su hermano se precipitaba al juzgar a la gente y sus primeras impresiones solían ser bastante malas.

\- Bienvenidos a la ciudad hermanos Elric - dijo cuando estaban junto a ella. - Siento deciros que las habitaciones que os habían asignado aun no están libres así que pasareis esta noche en mi casa.

\- Genial - masculló Ed.- El ejercito es incapaz de encontrar un lugar donde alojarnos.

-¡ Hermano!- interrumpió apurado.- Muchas gracias Señora Hawkeye.

\- Alphonse, no me llames señora - dijo ella riendo.

-Si, Señora,mmm...Teniente Hawkeye - tartamudeó nervioso.

\- Al...déjate de formalismos - gruñó Ed que desde luego tenía muy mal despertar.

El cachorrito se subió a su pierna ladrando con alegría y sintió deseos de estrujarlo contra él.

\- Black Hayate, abajo - ordenó ella tajante.

\- No me molesta - respondió tocando la cabeza del perrillo.- Me encantan los animales ¿Le importa que lo pasee? - le preguntó con timidez.

La teniente sonrió abiertamente y le tendió la cuerda. Desde luego su hermano no sabía juzgar a las personas. Tras un breve paseo, llegaron a su pequeño apartamento y después de dar de comer al cachorro se sentaron en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué te apetece cenar Ed?

Su hermano la miró incredulo, como si le hubiese preguntado los mayores secretos de la alquimia.

\- Cualquier cosa - refunfuñó este, no entendía porqué estaba tan gruñón, sabía que no le gustaba ser parte del ejercito, pero estaba comportándose como un idiota. Por suerte la teniente Hawkeye lo ignoraba bastante bien.

\- Me alegro - dijo ella riendo mientras observaba su nevera.- Porque no tengo nada, con tanto trabajo no he podido hacer la compra ¿Alguna vez has cenado tortitas? ¿Te gustan?

\- ¿ Tortitas? - Ed se puso blanco, nuestra madre nos las hacía para desayunar los domingos, no las habíamos vuelto a comer desde que ella murió.

\- ¿Estás bien Edward?- preguntó preocupada.

\- Tortitas estaría bien - murmuró Ed.

La señorita Hawkeye sonrió y se puso manos a la obra, no podíamos dejar de mirarla, se movía por la cocina canturreando mientras batía la masa.

\- ¿Quiere que la ayudemos? - preguntó al fin cuando logró articular palabra.

\- Sois mis invitados - dijo ella. - Pero podéis poner la mesa.

Obedecieron al instante mientras ella les indicaba donde estaban las cosas.

\- ¿Chocolate o caramelo? - preguntó rebuscando entre los armarios.

\- ¿Pueden ser los dos? - murmuró Ed entre dientes mirando al duelo.

\- ¡ Hermano! - le reprimió molesto, no estaba bien abusar de la hospitalidad de la teniente de esa manera.

\- Claro Edward - dijo ella tratando de alcanzar uno de los botes.- Alphonse ¿Podrías alcanzarlo? No llego.

Se levantó con rapidez y cogió el bote que señalaba y lo dejó sobre mesa mientras ella colocaba un enorme plato de tortitas frente a su hermano, que las miraba casi salivando. Tenían una pinta increíble, esponjosas y brillantes.

\- Espero que las disfrutes, son mi especialidad.

\- Gracias - contestó su hermano llenándose el plato y cubriéndolas con chocolate y caramelo. - Están increíbles.

No podía dejar de mirarlas, echaba tanto de menos saborear la comida y su hermano parecía estar disfrutando tanto. Las devoraba, una tras otra, sentía verdadera envidia.

\- ¿Teniente? - preguntó con timidez. - ¿Me daría la receta? Así cuando pueda volver a comer podría hacerlas.

\- Es una receta secreta Alphonse - contestó con seriedad.

Ed dejó de comer de pronto y con los dientes apretados la miró apartando el plato de él.

\- Pero que te parece si cuando recuperes tu cuerpo vienes a verme, yo te haré un montón de tortitas para ti solo - dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Es una promesa.

Miró a su hermano que sonreía de oreja a oreja y había vuelto a comer de nuevo.

\- Mejor así, dudo que seas capaz de hacer unas tortitas tan ricas como estas - se metió una entera en la boca y el chocolate se escurrió por la comisura de su labios.

\- ¡Hermano! Come como una persona, me das vergüenza.

 **...**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, estaba empapada en sudor y tenía el pulso acelerado, otra vez las pesadillas, se levantó con mucho cuidado, no quería despertar a los chicos. Miró el reloj, solo cuatro horas, sabía que no lograría dormir más, mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, así que salió de la habitación a beber un vaso de agua y a coger un libro para poder pasar el resto de la noche. Con las luces apagadas y en completo silencio la enorme figura de Alphonse sentada en el sofá la impresionó.

\- Me has asustado Alphonse - dijo llevándose las manos al pecho. - No te esperaba.

\- Lo...Lo siento mucho - tartamudeó el chiquillo, tenía a Hayate en su regazo que dormía con placidez.

\- ¿No duermes? - preguntó llenando un vaso de agua.

\- No, Teniente, yo...no puedo dormir- dijo.- Este cuerpo no lo necesita

\- Oh...claro - ¿Como había sido tan tonta? Por supuesto que no dormía, sintió compasión por él, sabía lo que significaba no dormir, lo horrible que era el insomnio, lo solitario que era ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba aquel niño así? ¿Años? Años enteros de noches en soledad, dándole vueltas a esa pequeña cabecita suya.

\- Está bien... - suspiró sentándose junto a él.- No creo que yo duerma tampoco ¿Té importa hacerme compañía?

\- No - contestó él y pudo notar un atisbo de emoción en su voz. - Estaría encantado señorita Hawkeye, Teniente - se corrigió.

\- Eres un muchacho muy educado Alphonse - dijo cubriéndose con la manta.- No te pareces mucho a tu hermano.

\- Ed es todo nervios - contestó resoplando avergonzado.

\- Eso está bien, así os complementáis ¿No?

\- Si...supongo - replicó con cierto apuro.- Pero a veces me gustaría que fuese más amable.

\- Tu hermano tiene las ideas muy claras...puede que se equivoque, pero sabe lo que quiere.

El chiquillo dejó escapar un suspiró resignado y comenzó a contarle pequeñas historias sobre Resembool y en los líos que se metían por culpa del carácter de Ed cuando eran pequeños, y ella no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto había necesitado aquel niño pasar una noche en compañía.

\- ¿Teniente? - preguntó con timidez de súbito. - ¿ Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Si, dime.

Alphonse titubeó como si no estuviese seguro de como continuar.

\- ¿Puedo tocar su trenza? - se frotó las manos nervioso y miró al suelo. - Mi mama solía trenzarse el pelo así y...¿sabe? déjelo... es una tontería...yo...,no se porque, no he dicho nada...

\- Claro - contestó acercándose a él, solo era un niño, a veces era difícil de recordar por su aspecto pero solo tenía doce años.

\- Gracias - murmuró él tocando su pelo ensimismado. - La echó mucho de menos ¿Sabe?

\- Si - murmuró colocando su mano sobre la de él.- Yo también era muy pequeña cuando mi madre murió y sigo echándola de menos.

\- Pensé que estaba comportándome como un bebé.

\- Es normal echar de menos a la gente que queremos Al.

\- Si, muchas gracias por pasar el rato conmigo Teniente.

Es posible que a ojos de todo el mundo Alphonse no fuese mas que un montón de metal, pero en su voz podían distinguirse un montón de emociones, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima, cada alegría y cada pena, solo hacía falta prestar un poco de atención.

 **...**

Tocó la puerta con fuerza, aún no estaba muy seguro de que hacían allí, partían esa misma tarde hacía Resemboll y tenían miles de cosas que hacer, pero su hermano había insistido y se sentía incapaz de no hacer lo que Al le pedía. La teniente, ahora capitán Hawkeye abrió la puerta y los miró sorprendida.

\- Buenos días - dijo aun con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

\- Buenos días Capitán.

\- Vamos Ed, aún estoy de baja, llámame Riza ¿Quieres? - dijo sonriendo.

Siempre había tenido una sonrisa amable, pero está vez parecía feliz.

\- Como quieras - dijo - Nos volvemos está tarde a casa y mi hermano quiere probar sus tortitas.

Nunca admitiría que él se moría de ganas de volver a comerlas también.

\- Edward...- murmuró este escondiéndose tras él, algo ridículo por otro lado, ya que seguía siendo mas alto.

\- Claro, una promesa es una promesa - la observó con detenimiento, aún llevaba vendas en el cuello, May les había contado lo que había pasado en los túneles después de que él desapareciese y se alegraba de que aquello no hubiese terminado en tragedia.

\- ¿No la habremos despertado? - preguntó Al apoyando todo su peso en el bastón, aún no tenía suficiente fuerza para estar mucho tiempo de pie.

\- No, estaba haciendo café, pasad.

Aquel apartamento era mucho mas pequeño que el de East City, solo tenía una habitación y al parecer no había tenido tiempo de deshacer las cajas de la mudanza. A veces se preguntaba si Hawkeye se permitía tener tiempo para dedicarse a si misma, solo llevaba puesto un camisón de manga corta que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, miró a su hermano de reojo y supo que él también estaría pensando en lo largas que eran las piernas de Hawkeye.

\- ¿Tendréis ganas de volver a casa no? Echareis de menos a Winry - se giró para mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que lo hizo enrojecer.

\- Si - contestó su hermano - Echaremos de menos Central, pero está bien volver a casa.

Sonrió de nuevo y mientras les contaba como iba recuperándose todo el mundo comenzó a preparar las tortitas.

\- ¿Ed? - dijo sin dejar de batir con ritmo la masa - ¿Me alcanzas el azúcar?

Sonrió al acercarse a ella, le sacaba casi una cabeza y por alguna razón sabía que ella se lo había pedido por eso mismo.

\- ¿Como lo lleva Mustang? ¿ A recuperado la visión ya?

Ella suspiró

\- No, Havoc aún no se ha recuperado del todo y no quiere usar la piedra hasta que este curado por completo - golpeó con rabia las varillas contra la masa. - Es tan cabezota.

\- ¿A que espera? ¿Como es tan idiota? - dijo enfadado, aun estaba furioso por lo que le había pasado al coronel, ahora general, le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a tanto cambio de rango, era injusto que tuviese que pagar por algo que lo habían forzado a hacer, pero al menos recuperaría la vista y podría seguir intentando esos sueños locos que tenía.

\- Ya lo conoces Ed - suspiró frustrada.

\- Si, no es mal tipo a pesar de todo.

Sacó la sartén y dejó caer un trozo de mantequilla sobre ella antes de comenzar a preparar las tortitas mientra él y su hermano ponían la mesa.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el mismísimo Roy Mustang salió de la habitación con expresión somnolienta, el pelo revuelto y en calzoncillos.

\- Riza ¿Estás haciendo tortitas? - preguntó bostezando.

Se giró para mirar a su hermano, su expresión era fantástica, con la boca abierta y rojo como un tomate, miró Hawkeye que había palidecido cinco tonos por lo menos y agarraba el plato con fuerza y él no se atrevía a respirar.

\- General...- carraspeó al fin.

\- ¿Qué? Vamos, pequeña no me llames así - murmuró apoyándose en la puerta.

\- No estamos solos General -

\- ¿Que? - exclamó aturdido - Joder...Mierda...

\- Los Elric están aquí - señaló en un hilo de voz

-¿ Acero? - preguntó dubitativo.

\- Si... Mustang - no sabía si echarse a reír o salir corriendo de allí y lavar sus ojos con lejía.

\- Esto...- parecía preocupado, se atrevería a decir que aterrado. - Nosotros...eh...

\- No se preocupe, General Mustang - dijo Al por fin. - Nosotros solo hemos venido a desayunar.

\- Si, Mustang nada de esto es asunto nuestro, así que vístete y ven a comer - masculló quitando el plato de tortitas de las manos de Hawkeye que permanecía lívida como un cadáver.

\- De acuerdo, Acero - murmuró dándose la vuelta.

No había dinero en todo Amestris que pudiese pagar poder contemplar la expresión avergonzada de Roy Mustang.

\- Gracias - susurró Riza aliviada.- Es complicado de explicar.

\- Ey, Hawkeye, no es asunto nuestro, yo solo quiero esas maravillosas tortitas antes de volver a casa.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí estoy de hay mucho Roy/Riza en este pero bueno, quería escribir algo sobre el lado amable de nuestra teniente favorita.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos. Me alegro mucho de que os gusten mis historias. Tengo una en mente y aún no se si hacer un drabble o una historia de varios capítulos, así que mientras reflexiono sobre ello os voy dejando las cositas que se me van ocurriendo. Un abrazo enorme.**

 **ValSmile : Muchas gracias por todas y cada una de tus reviews eres adorable!**

 **Hana16lyen : Mas de lo mismo, no me cansare de agradecer vuestros comentarios.**

 **A Niki y a todas las demás, siento si me dejo alguna, os lo agradezco de todas formas, aunque solo lo leáis.**

 **Sois las mejores!**


	9. Sweet child o' mine

**-** **Sweet child o' mine-**

* * *

\- Empiezo a pensar que esto es una mala idea.

-No es para tanto.

\- ¿Que no? ¿No crees que tendrías que habérmelo contado?

\- No es para tanto – repitió ella.

\- ¿De verdad no crees que deberías haberme mencionado este pequeño detalle? - dijo señalando hacía delante.

-¿Tienes ganas de salir corriendo? ¿Verdad?

\- Si.

\- Te van a encantar – dijo subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. - Ya lo veras.

\- Me va a matar.

\- Es probable – sonrió y como siempre logró desmontarlo por completo.

\- Voy a morir tan joven – mustió colocándose la corbata y pasando las manos por su pelo rebelde.

\- Esa corbata es ridícula por cierto, no te pega nada.

\- Lily, si me quieres, cállate.

\- Está bien solo bromeaba – dijo tocando la puerta.

\- ¡Bienvenida Miss Mustang! - dijo el mayordomo al abrir la puerta.

\- Vermond, por favor, ¿Qué es ese formalismo? - le dio un enorme abrazo cuando pasaron al interior. - ¿Donde están?

\- En el salón – les acompañó por el largo pasillo, miró a su acompañante que parecía encoger por momentos y tuvo que contener las ganas de ponerse a reír.

La música estaba puesta, se quedo muy quieta en la puerta observandolos, su padre sujetaba a su madre por la cintura y daba vueltas con ella por el salón, susurrando cosas en su oído que la hacían reír. Siempre habían sido un par de idiotas enamorados. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y ambos se pararon en seco.

-¡ Princesa! - dijo su padre nada mas verla, se acercó a ella la cogió en brazos y besó su cabeza. - Te echaba mucho de menos.

\- Hola papá – dijo ella tratando de librarse de su abrazo de oso. - ¡Mamá!

\- Hola cariño – se lanzó en brazos de su madre que la abrazó con fuerza.- Estas guapísima.

Su padre miró a su acompañante con recelo, sacó pecho y bajó tres octavas el tono de su voz.

\- Y bien...¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo? - dijo con seriedad escrutándole con atención.

\- Si, es Kurt y no es mi amigo – llenó de aire sus pulmones y de un empujón lo colocó frente a él. - Es mi prometido.

\- ¿Tu que?- gritó histérico. - ¿ De qué estas hablando? ¡Eres una niña, tienes quince años!

\- Papá, tengo veinticinco años – le corrigió.

\- ¡ Capitán, mis guantes! - dijo alargando la mano hacia su madre que escondió una sonrisa tras la palma de su mano.

\- No pienso darte los guantes - apartó la mano de su vista con delicadeza. - Cálmate.

Alzó los brazos al aire y comenzó a caminar nervioso por la sala, murmurando maldiciones.

\- Oh Dios ¿Riza tu sabías algo?

\- No – contestó con tranquilidad. - Enhorabuena cariño- añadió dirigiéndose a ella.

\- ¿Enhorabuena? ¿Enhorabuena? - se llevó las manos al pecho.- Cariño, creo que me está dando un infarto.

\- No te está dando un infarto, Roy – respondió posando la mano sobre su hombro.

Se giró para mirarla y la agarró por los hombros.

\- No puedes casarte, eres muy pequeña, voy a cambiar la ley, veinticinco años es muy pronto para tomar este tipo de decisiones, Riza llama al consejo de ministros.

Su madre entornó los ojos y se acercó a saludar a Kurt, le dio un abrazo y la bienvenida a la familia.

\- Pa...- trató de decir. - No puedes hacer eso.

\- Soy el líder de la nación, claro que puedo- se acercó al teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

\- No puedes, estamos en democracia, no puedes cambiar las leyes...- replicó quitándole el teléfono de las manos.

\- ¿Alguien sabía algo de esto?

\- Mi hermano lo sabía -

\- ¿Queeee? Maes Mustang Hawkeye – gritó asomándose a las escaleras. - Baja al salón ahora mismo.

Al de poco su hermano apareció por la puerta.

\- Nombre completo ¿eh? ¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza. - Ey Kurt tío ¿Que tal? - dijo chocando su mano y dándole a ella un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tú sabías que tu hermana iba a casarse. - volvió a preguntar su padre señalándolos a ambos.

\- Algo por el estilo...- murmuró. - Lily no me metas en jaleos.

\- Lo siento - se encogió de hombros y se agarró a su cintura, el chantaje emocional era una de sus grandes habilidades.- ¿Perdonaras a tu hermana mayor verdad? Por todas las veces que te he salvado el trasero. - Su hermano la miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza. - Era una pequeña manipuladora y le encantaba.

\- Tú – dijo su padre de pronto dirigiéndose a Kurt, que no se había atrevido a mover un solo pelo. - Vamos a hablar a mi despacho.

\- ¿ Yo? ¿ Señor? yo... -

\- ¿Quien va a ser? ¡ Vamos soldado! - ordenó agarrándolo por la parte de atrás del cuello y arrastrándolo con él.

\- Mamá – susurró acercándose a ella cuando se quedaron solas en el salón.- No quiero quedarme viuda antes de tiempo.

\- Lily...- sonrió besando su mejilla. - ¿No habría sido mejor haberlo presentado antes de tomar está decisión tan importante?

\- Es mejor quitar la tirita de golpe, se iba a volver loco igual.

\- Tienes razón - resopló su madre. - ¿ Un te?

\- Encantada.

* * *

\- Bien muchacho ¿Que intenciones tienes? ¿Como te llamas? ¿A que te dedicas? ¿Que piensas hacer para mantenerte? ¿Te gustan los perros? ¿Has votado alguna vez? - lo agarró del hombro. - ¿Sabes quien soy?

\- Si, señor, si, yo no se a que pregunta contestar, por favor no me mate, yo quiero Lily – tartamudeó nervioso.- Ella no me había dicho quien es usted...

\- ¿No? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No – respiró angustiado sin dejar de frotarse las manos– Si lo hubiese sabido le hubiese pedido permiso a usted antes, lo juro, no quería fallarle al respeto...

\- Si me lo hubieses pedido antes de decírselo a ella, no se casaría contigo - le reprimió con severidad.

\- Lo se, señor, lo se... - el muchacho bajo la cabeza avergonzado y se sintió satisfecho de ser capaz de inspirar terror en aquello que venían a perturbar la paz de su hogar.

* * *

\- Se casa Riza, se casa – dijo sentándose en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.- Aún me acuerdo cuando se metía en la cama con nosotros porque tenía miedo y ahora...ahora se meterá en la cama de otro... es una niña no podemos permitirlo...- dijo desesperándose de nuevo.

Gateó por la cama hasta llegar a él y lo rodeó con los brazos, besando su cabello.

\- Roy Mustang, lo que te pasa es que ya no eres el hombre de su vida – se rió achuchándole con fuerza. - Tu princesita es una mujer y no puedes soportarlo.

\- Veremos cuando se case Maes como te comportas – refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me volveré loca como tú ahora – besó su mejilla con ternura. - Pero siempre he sabido disimular mejor que tu.

Se giró por completo y la tumbó sobre la cama abrazándose a ella.

\- Me siento muy viejo de repente – apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró con tristeza. - Mi niña me ha cambiado por otro.

\- Es ley de vida pero...¿Sabes? Siempre seras el hombre de mi vida – le pasó las manos por el pelo con cariño y lo rodeó con su brazos. - Siempre lo has sido.

\- Menos mal que existes - contestó abrazándose a ella.

...

-¿ Donde está durmiendo el macarra ese?- preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- En el cuarto de tu hija...

\- ¿Que? ¿Que tipo de libertinaje es ese?- se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió de la habitación con paso firme. - No bajo mi techo, ni en sus mejores sueños

\- No vas a querer ver eso... - murmuró levantándose para impedir que a su marido le diese un infarto de verdad.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Este fic esta dedicado para Flinnclan que tenía ganas de un poco de papá!Roy. No es exactamente con niños pequeños, pero bueno es Roy siendo padre al fin y al cabo. Es un poco improvisado y he escrito lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza. Espero que te guste.**

 **Un beso para todas!**


	10. Etiqueta

**\- Etiqueta-**

* * *

Cada año se celebraba en Central una gala aniversario para celebrar el régimen militar de Amestris, una aburrida fiesta que solo servía para que los militares se paseasen ante el Fuhter Bradley pavoneando sus galones y medallas y como no al coronel Mustang le encantaba, siempre encontraba la manera de hacer contactos y dar la nota para que todo el mundo se fijase en él.

Este año en cambio, y según los rumores que se oían por el cuartel, la señora Bradley se había encargado de preparar la gala, cambiando los sobrios salones del cuartel por la sala principal del Palacio de la Música , no habría aburridos discursos, ni entrega de medallas y la velada estaría amenizada por la sinfónica de Amestris. La invitación permitía llevar acompañante y exigía etiqueta, lo que significaba nada de uniformes militares... con lo difícil que resultaba encontrar un vestido bonito con la espalda cubierta, suspiró frustrada entrando en la octava boutique de la mañana. Odiaba desperdiciar su escaso tiempo libre en este tipo de menesteres.

...

\- Gracias por invitarme – dijo Rebecca mientras terminaba de arreglar su pelo.

\- Vas a disfrutarla más que nadie – contestó atenta a como su amiga terminaba de recoger los mechones de su cabello en un bonito peinado.

Cuando terminó de peinarla empezó con su propio cabello, dejando que una cascada de ondas castañas cayera por su espalda. El vestido de Rebecca era espectacular, se ataba al cuello y no tenía espalda y era de un bonito color vino, el suyo era negro, sin mangas, cuello cisne y se ajustaba a su figura como un guante.

\- Vamos a dar que hablar esta noche – comentó su amiga sonriendo mientras se ponían los abrigos.- Mas de uno de va a desmayar cuando vea la apertura de tu falda.

La agarró del brazo y se dirigieron a la fiesta riendo como niñas. Llegaron quince minutos tarde, aun así no había mucha gente, junto a la mesa de las bebidas vieron que el mayor Armstrong y segundo teniente Havoc charlaban animadamente. Se acercaron a ellos que las saludaron con entusiasmo.

\- Teniente Riza Hawkeye, segunda teniente Rebecca Catelina, permítanme decirles que son las mujeres mas guapas de la fiesta – comentó el Mayor que llevaba un traje de chaqueta azul y una camisa de chorreras.

\- Muchas Gracias Mayor, usted también está muy guapo – dijo Rebecca agradecida. - ¿Has venido solo Jean?

\- Si, Solaris no ha querido acompañarme – resopló con tristeza. - Pero tú y yo podemos divertirnos está noche ¿Que me dices Becca?

\- Que ni en tus mejores sueños – replicó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo entregaba a él.- En está fiesta hay demasiados hombres poderosos e interesantes como para perder mi tiempo contigo.

Se marchó meneando las caderas ante la cara de estupor de Jean que no pudo contener un suspiró resignado.

\- Te lo mereces Havoc – dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. - Por idiota.

\- ¿ Y tú que me dices? - preguntó pasando un brazo alrededor de ella y sonriendo con descaro.

\- Que voy armada – comentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- Entendido – dijo retirando su brazo con preocupación. - Ey ¿Ese no es Fuery?

Por la puerta entró el susodicho del brazo de una preciosa y menuda muchacha de cabello pelirrojo y la cara llena de pecas. Se pararon a saludar a María Ross y enseguida los perdieron entre la multitud.

\- Hasta Fuery tiene una cita, no me lo puedo creer – comentó Havoc llenando una copa de vino.- Creo que está noche solo voy a beber.

\- ¿ Aun no ha llegado el Coronel? - preguntó tratando de localizarlo con la mirada. - Le encanta esta fiesta.

\- No y tengo ganas de saber quien es su acompañante, me dijo que era una mujer de las que ya no quedan- comentó Havoc con la vista atenta a la puerta. - Hablando del Rey de roma...

En ese momento Roy Mustang entró en la sala del brazo de Madame Christmas que sonreía orgullosa, se acercaron a ellos disfrutando de todas las miradas y comentarios que levantaban a su paso, desde luego que el coronel sabía como convertirse en el centro de atención. Siempre había creído que el problema con los esmóquines era que o encajaba con uno o podía resultar ridículo llevarlo puesto, pero él sabía lucirlo como nadie.

\- Riza querida, estas preciosa – dijo nada mas verla colocando las manos en sus brazos.

\- Usted también Madame - replicó con una sonrisa.

Se saludaron con educación y tras unos minutos de charla y como no quería pasearse sola Madame Christmas arrastró a Havoc por la sala en busca de caras conocidas.

\- Me permite el abrigo Teniente – dijo colocándose tras ella. - Hace calor en la sala.

\- Por su puesto Coronel – contestó deslizándolo por sus hombros mientras él se lo quitaba, la miró con una sonrisa en los labios pero no dijo nada y colgó el abrigo en una de las sillas.

\- Voy a presentar mis respetos al Fuhter Bradley – dijo con tranquilidad mientras se alejaba de ella. - Disfrute de la fiesta, Teniente.

Llenó una copa de champange y se dedicó a observar el espectáculo que se abría ante sus ojos, la gente parecía entretenerse, hablaban en corrillos y disfrutaban de la música en directo. Eran muchos lo que deseaban estar allí, incluso los cadetes se peleaban por poder trabajar esa noche para poder rodearse de los altos cargos del ejercito, ella sin embargo nunca había sido muy amante de este tipo de eventos, le resultaban estresantes, no creía que fuesen seguros, cualquiera podría atentar contra ellos, todos los altos cargos del ejercito estaban allí, a pesar de que había soldados armados, de que las calles habían sido cortadas, no terminaba de fiarse, sin contar de que sabía con toda seguridad que sus mayores enemigos estaban dentro del propio ejercito.

Un cadete se aproximó y se cuadró frente a ella.

\- Teniente Hawkeye, tengo una orden del Coronel Mustang para usted – dijo con semblante serio.

\- Dígame Soldado.

\- Le ordena que se presente en la habitación contigua de inmediato.

Agradeció el aviso y salió con discreción del lugar. El pasillo estaba desierto ya que la orquesta estaba en plena actuación. A la derecha observó que había una puerta entre abierta, agarró la manilla y pasó al interior.

\- Cierre la puerta Teniente – dijo con autoridad cuando entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Coronel? - preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Me preguntó a que se debe saltarse las normas de vestimenta del ejercito de esa manera, no es propio de usted Teniente – sonrió con maldad y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyándose.

\- ¿No le parece apropiado mi vestido señor? ¿Voy a recibir una amonestación? - le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él siendo consciente de cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Apropiado? - la agarró de la cintura cuando estuvo frente a él y de un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre la mesa. - Está apertura lateral sobrepasa por varios centímetros las normas que dicta el protocolo.

Se mordió los labios al sentir las manos firmes y callosas del coronel recorriendo su pantorrilla y su muslo con delicadeza, sin dejar de mirarla dejó caer sus braguitas al suelo y sonrió, ella rodeó con el brazo su cintura y lo atrajo hacía ella.

\- Voy a castigarle Teniente – susurró en su oído mientras metía la mano entre sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciarla.

Ahogo un gemido al sentir sus dedos tocándola, siempre había sabido como hacerlo, como volverla loca. Clavó las uñas en su espalda, respirando cada vez mas agitada, se inclinó para besarla detrás de la oreja y ella dejó escapar un jadeo agónico.

\- Sssh- colocó su mano libre sobre su mejilla y sonriendo apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro sin dejar de acariciarla.

No podía dejar de gemir contra su oído y él parecía estar disfrutándolo también, pronunció su nombre en un ruego casi agónico y él pareció entenderla sin palabras ya que se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Se separó de ella, le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y abriendo su piernas con cuidado se colocó entre ellas, agarró su cara con ambas manos y se fundieron en un largo y húmedo beso que la hizo estremecer.

\- Coronel, por favor – rogó pasando los brazos por su espalda y acercándolo a ella.

Él recorrió su silueta con mimo y se agarró a su cintura con fuerza adentrándose en ella sin dudarlo. Comenzó a moverse despacio apoyado en ella y jadeando contra su oído.

\- Dios, te quiero tanto – susurró sin aliento agarrándose a él.

\- Tú lo susurras – dijo entre gemidos sujetándola con firmeza mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos. - Pero te prometo que llegara un día en que yo lo grite frente a todo el mundo.

\- Si... - era incapaz de continuar, procurando contener las ganas de ponerse a gritar.- Si te atreves a hacer eso... yo... te disparare.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada, se abrazó a ella e incapaz de contenerse comenzó a moverse como un animal salvaje, devorándola, manejándola a su antojo, se agarró a él, ordenando que no parara, consiguiendo que él se volviera mas loco aún. Colocó las manos en sus muslos, facilitando que ella pudiera moverse y se enganchó a sus piernas, ahogándose entre jadeos.

Terminó rendido entre su brazos, respirando con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento, enredó con los dedos en su pelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento ella también. La abrazó besando su pelo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Tenemos que volver – murmuró cruzando los brazos a su espalda.

\- Allí fuera no puedo abrazarte – respondió con amargura apretándola contra él.

\- Lo se – le pasó las manos por la cara, secando el sudor de su frente y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, se quedaron así, sin decir una palabra durante minutos.

...

Salieron del pequeño baño que había en la habitación tras terminar de recomponer su aspecto y volvieron a la mesa sin soltar sus manos, alargando el momento todo lo que podían. Se agachó a recoger su ropa interior que seguía tirada en el suelo mientras él se ponía la chaqueta.

\- Espera – dijo cogiendo su mano. - Estas las guardo yo.

Las metió en el bolsillo de su traje y sujetándola con un brazo la besó de nuevo.

\- Espera cinco minutos y vuelve a la sala- besó el puente de su nariz y sonrió con malicia. - Ya se me ocurrirá algo para distraer a todo el mundo y no se den cuenta siquiera de que no estabas allí.

* * *

 **¡hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí os dejo otra historia y esta vez un poco erótico- festiva. jajajajaja. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos en la siguiente.**

 **FlynnChan y ValSmile ya no se como agradeceros por vuestras reviews! sois un amor!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por leerme un abrazo enorme.**


	11. Mas secretos

**-Mas secretos-**

* * *

\- Deberíamos separarnos - resopló irritada la teniente Hawkeye, de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para acabar con su paciencia.

No solo habían perdido todo el día sin encontrar una sola pista que les llevara a la piedra filosofal, sino que habían olvidado donde habían dejado el coche y un par de camorristas los había atacado por sorpresa estropeando su automail. Sin contar además que llevaba todo el maldito tiempo peleándose con el coronel sabelotodo.

\- De acuerdo - genial, se libraría de Mustang y podría quedarse con su hermano a solas y así hacer lo que quisieran.

\- Alphonse tú ve con el coronel, Edward conmigo.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó el capullo de Mustang incredulo.

\- Está claro que están detrás de uno de los alquimistas nacionales, mejor separarlos - replicó Hawkeye que no parecía dispuesta a ningún tipo de negociación.

\- ¿Porque está separación? -

\- Alguien tiene que actuar con madurez por primera vez en toda la tarde - contestó tajante.

….

\- Hawkeye ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin tras varios minutos de incomodo silencio.

\- No Ed, estoy enfadada con él, no debería pelearse contigo de esa manera - masculló ente dientes. - Se supone que él es el adulto.

\- No se como lo aguantas, es un idiota - a veces le costaba entender como alguien tan serio y profesional como ella era tan leal con un tipo como Mustang.

\- Créeme Ed os peleáis porque os parecéis demasiado - contestó con una sonrisa en los labios ladeando su cabeza en un gesto agotado.

\- Yo no me parezco en nada a ese bastardo - refunfuñó.

\- Ed - susurró con la vista al frente y parándose en seco.

De pronto alzó el brazo para detenerlo y con rapidez desenfundó su revolver, él se puso en guardia al ver a uno de los hombres que los perseguía doblar la esquina, sonreía con satisfacción y arrogancia aunque estaba desarmado.

\- Por fin te encuentro – dijo el tipo aquel sin dejar de sonreír.

El sonido de los ladrillos moverse los hizo girarse, el otro de sus perseguidores les había cortado el paso creando una pared en la parte trasera de la calle, así que eran alquimistas, aquello prometía ser una divertida pelea. Dos contra uno no estaba nada mal.

\- Aquí estoy – dijo orgulloso. – Pero no se quien eres.

\- ¿De que estás hablando mocoso? - preguntó extrañado. - ¿Quien eres?

\- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSO CAPULLO? - gritó furioso

Miró a la Teniente, que seguía con el arma en alto ¿La buscaban a ella? ¿Que querría un par de alquimistas de Hawkeye?

\- No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte - repitió con la mirada clavada en ella.

\- ¿Quien eres? -

\- Solo soy un alquimista en busca de conocimientos - levantó las manos como si tan solo estuviese haciendo una petición inocente.

¿ Que decía aquel imbécil? ¿Conocimientos? ¿De que demonios estaba hablando? El hombre se llevó una mano al pecho y la introdujo dentro de su chaqueta.

\- Las manos donde pueda verlas – gritó Hawkeye sin moverse ni un ápice de donde estaba.

\- No es un arma – dijo y levantando una de sus manos sacó un pequeño cuaderno de notas del bolsillo.- ¿Puedo leerte algo?

Ella no contestó, seguía apuntando con su arma, con una expresión serena pero curiosa.

\- " Perdóname Elizabeth, perdóname, pero solo ella puede guardar el secreto "

\- ¿De donde has sacado eso? - siseó furiosa.

\- Si te soy sincero no imagine que la vieja casa de Berthold Hawkeye estuviese intacta, imagina mi sorpresa cuando entramos allí y vimos que estaba como si aún viviese gente en ella - ¿Berthold Hawkeye? ¿El padre de la teniente? Volvió a mirarla, no había dejado de apuntar a aquel tipo pero parecía furiosa. - Pero por mas que buscamos, no había ni una sola nota, ni un apunte, nada que hiciese mención a la alquimia del fuego...

¿Como había podido olvidarlo? El propio Mustang le había mencionado algo sobre la hija de su maestro meses atrás.

\- Hasta que encontramos este pequeño diario, pero de nuevo otra otra gran decepción, solo hablaba de fracasos, de intentos fallidos durante años... hasta esa frase... no me pasó desapercibida, solo tuvimos que buscar quien era la tal Elizabeth, la encontramos en seguida, justo al lado de la tumba de Hawkeye... - dejó escapar una risa burlona que consiguió irritarlo aún mas que toda aquella cháchara barata. - Después de eso fue fácil adivinar que el perro fiel de el único alquimista que es capaz de trasmutar fuego es la preciosa hija de Berthold Hawkeye, era tan fácil que parece mentira que no lo hubiésemos relacionado antes.

\- ¿Como te atreves a entrar en mi casa? ¿A violar mi intimidad de esa manera? - admiraba la capacidad de Hawkeye de mantener la calma, si fuese él estaría furioso y gritando barbaridades.

\- Quiero los secretos de la alquimia del fuego - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho desafiante ¿Quien se creía aquel tipo que era?

\- Destruí ese conocimiento, no existe, olvídate de ello - cortó con rotundidad.

\- No me hagas reír ¿Porque solo él puede tener ese conocimiento? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese coronel del tres a cuarto?

\- Dame ese diario - pronunció cada una de las palabras con mucha calma, conteniendo la rabia que emanaba de su postura tensa.

\- ¿ Qué pasa ? Necesitas que te abra de piernas para dármelo, si es así solo tienes que pedirlo por esa boquita.

\- ¿Como te atreves a hablarle así maldito desgraciado? - gritó furioso trasmutando una lanza sobre su mano mecánica.

\- Elric, solo quiere provocar, no seas idiota - dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo. - Ni tan siquiera es original insultando.

\- Vaya, vaya otro alquimista ¿No es muy pequeño?

\- Eres un alquimista de cuarta si no sabes quien ese este niño – mencionó con tranquilidad y dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido.

\- ¿Elric? ¿Edward Elric? ¿El alquimista de acero? – sonrió encantado. - Que suerte tienes querida, te rodeas de alquimistas poderosos.

El sonido de un arma le hizo girar la cabeza, se habían olvidado por completo del tipo que estaba detrás de ellos. Sonría satisfecho, sabía que no podrían huir y en un enfrentamiento así alguien saldría mal herido, sin contar con que su automail no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

\- Veremos que hace el alquimista mas joven del Estado contra una bala por la espalda - se burló con una mueca macabra.

\- Déjale marchar - bufó en un tono autoritario.

\- Ni hablar Hawkeye - susurró acercándose a ella. - No pienso irme a ningún lado.

\- Si quieres que se vaya dame ese arma - replicó sin prestarle el menor tipo de atención.

Ella dejó de apuntar y lo miró rogando que se fuera ¿ Ella sabía donde estaban las investigaciones de su padre? Fuese como fuese no iba a entregárselas a aquel hombre, y si la dejaba sola con ellos podrían obligarla.

\- Tira al suelo el arma y dale una patada - ordenó él que estaba tras ellos.- O si no disparare.

Riza obedeció a regañadientes sin apartar los ojos de él, exigiéndole que se marchara.

\- No pienso dejarte sola aquí – murmuró furioso. - Son peligrosos.

\- Márchate - repitió cada vez mas enfadada.

El alquimista se las arregló para dejar caer la pared de ladrillos y dejar paso libre para que él pudiera marcharse pero se negaba a abandonarla de esta manera.

\- Ed, es una orden – gritó furiosa.

\- Maldita sea Hawkeye, no...

\- Se cuidarme sola – interrumpió acercándose al hombre con las manos en alto.

No podía hacer nada más, así que echó a correr, necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y al coronel. Hawkeye no parecía dispuesta a decir donde estaba la investigación de su padre y aquellos dos no iban a conformarse con un no. No tendría que haberla dejado sola, Mustang iba a matarlo. Las calles de aquel pueblo no le habían parecido tan laberínticas en un principio. Maldita sea su hermano era una armadura de mas de dos metros, no podía ser tan difícil encontrarlo.

\- ¡ Al! - gritó sin dejar de correr al verlo al final de un callejón. - ¡ Mustang!

Llegó hasta ellos sin aliento, cubierto en sudor y con el corazón bombeando a un ritmo frenético, tenían que darse prisa.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí, Acero?- preguntó con sarcasmo Mustang - ¿ Te has escapado de la teniente? Eres peor que un niñ..

\- No nos buscaban a nosotros – interrumpió tratando de recuperar el aliento.- No he entendido mucho, pero era algo de los secretos de la alquimia de fuego y..

\- ¿Donde está la teniente Edward?- aunque su tono pretendía ser tranquilo no lo era en absoluto.

\- Se ha ido con ellos...- trató de explicar mientras se concentraba en recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Porque la has dejado sola? - gruño Mustang poniéndose los guantes

\- Me ordenó que me fuera - respondió enfadado aunque no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, si algo le pasaba a Hawkeye sería su responsabilidad.

\- Maldito el día que decides obedecer ordenes , Acero.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Mustang había echado a correr, Alphonse salió tras él, pero era imposible alcanzarlo, llenó sus pulmones de aire y aún con las piernas doloridas de la ultima carrera salio detrás de ellos.

Nunca había imaginado que el coronel pudiera correr tan rápido, incluso su hermano que tenía las piernas mucho mas largas que él tenía dificultades para alcanzarlo, lo perdió de vista entre los callejones de aquel pueblo mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de aquella frenética carrera. Llegó a una avenida principal y los vio a lo lejos, uno de ellos la arrastraba del brazo.

\- Al coche rápido - oyó decir al hombre que había robado el diario.

\- ¡Teniente! - gritó Mustang apareciendo en su campo de visión.

Hawkeye giró la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento empujó al alquimista que la tenía sujeta y se lanzó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza hecha un ovillo, en ese momento Mustang chasqueó los dedos y el coche voló en pedazos, haciendo que la deflagración desplazara a aquellos dos varios metros de donde estaban.

\- ¿Quieres conocer los secretos de la alquimia del fuego ?- masculló lleno de rabia. - Mira y aprende gilipollas.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos y una enorme pared de fuego cubrió por completo la calle, separando a los dos hombres y dejando a uno de ellos inconsciente, de la misma manera que había aparecido, el fuego se extinguió por completo sin causar el menor daño colateral. Se quedó paralizado en mitad de la calle, impresionado, ese era el poder del alquimista de fuego, era desmesurado, no era extraño que aquel par de ilusos quisieran ese conocimiento, era de un poder inimaginable.

\- Si te acercas mas, la disparare - gritó poniéndose en pie y apuntando a la teniente que aún no se había levantado del suelo.

\- ¿Aun no te ha quedado claro mequetrefe?- chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos y la pistola estalló llevándose por delante los dedos de aquel tipo, que empezó a gritar como un loco.

Mustang se acercó a él, que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo agarrando su mano ensangrentada.

\- Da las gracias que no te he reducido a cenizas - dijo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y lanzandolo de nuevo al suelo entre agónicos gritos

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se acercó a su hermano que ayudaba a Hawkeye a ponerse en pie. ¿Ese era el poder de Roy Mustang? Era... sobrecogedor... el control que se necesitaba para usarlo escapaba de sus conocimientos, un solo fallo y sería capaz de destruir una ciudad entera.

\- ¿Está bien Teniente? - preguntó el coronel acercándose a ellos.

\- Si - murmuró limpiándose la sangre que le corría por el labio.

\- ¿Te han golpeado? - los ojos le brillaron llenos de ira y se dio la vuelta en dirección al alquimista que agonizaba en el suelo.

\- No es nada Coronel, solo un labio partido - lo agarró del brazo haciendo que se parara en seco.- Déjeme a mi, Señor.

Al, el coronel y él se quedaron en el sitio observándola, Mustang apretaba los puños en completó silencio sin apartar los ojos de ella.

\- Dámelo - exigió extendiendo su mano, haciendo caso omiso a los lamentos lastimeros de aquel hombre. - Si no quieres que te pise la mano, dame el diario de mi padre.

Temblando aterrorizado le entregó el cuaderno que ella apretó contra su pecho antes de volver a donde estaban.

\- Volvamos a casa he tenido suficiente alquimia por hoy - masculló sin detenerse al pasar por su lado.


	12. Solo una cita

**-Solo una cita-**

* * *

Salió del cuarto de baño extendiéndose crema por las manos y el cabello a medio secar, llevaba puesto la parte de arriba de uno de sus pijamas, uno que ella misma le había regalado, se tumbó sobre su costado en la cama y apagó la luz de su mesilla.

\- Entonces... ¿Lo pasaste bien ? - y por fin tras dos días en los que creía que iba a perder la cabeza, se atrevió a preguntárselo.

\- Si – murmuró cubriéndose con las sabanas mientras golpeaba la almohada para acomodarla a ella.

\- ¿ Donde fuisteis a cenar?

\- A ese restaurante nuevo que hay en el centro - contestó con el mismo tono de voz cansado que llevaba arrastrando toda la tarde.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, llevaba meses escuchando rumores sobre ellos por los pasillos del cuartel, al principio no le molestaba, pero cada vez eran mas impertinentes y no pensaba tolerar que hablasen así de ella. Respiró descansando la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama y continuó concentrado en el libro que tenía en las manos. Volvió a mirarla, le daba la espalda pero por el moviendo que hacían sus hombros al respirar sabía perfectamente que estaba despierta.

\- ¿ Era simpático?

\- Si.

Volvió a removerse nervioso en la cama, estaba claro que ella no tenía ganas de hablar, ni él de leer, pero tenía que aprovechar el escaso tiempo en el que podían ser solo ellos, necesitaba saber que había pasado.

\- ¿Qué hicisteis después ?

\- Dimos un paseo, hablamos, nada raro, una cita normal y corriente.

\- ¿ Le besaste?

\- No voy a responder a esa pregunta - masculló molesta abrazándose a un cojín.

\- De acuerdo - replicó intentando controlar las ganas de agarrarla y exigirle que respondiera alguna de malditas preguntas.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el maldito libro, que ni siquiera era interesante, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche de su lado de la cama y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

\- ¿Te cogió de la mano?

\- ¡ Vale ya! - gritó dándose la vuelta y encarándose con él. - Fue idea tuya.

Si, él y sus brillantes ideas, ¿En que momento creyó que podría soportarlo? ¿ Que los celos no iban a volverlo loco ?. En el instante que vio aparecer al doctor sonrisa bonita por la puerta con un ramo de rosas quiso perderle fuego, en que estaría pensando a Riza ni siquiera le gustaban las rosas.

\- No tenía que ser una cita real - murmuró entre dientes.

\- Te avise, tus celos no lo soportaran, pero insististe - golpeó con los dedos en su pecho.- No soy como tú, que te da igual quedar con mujeres para... lo que sea.

\- Siempre que quedo con una mujer es para conseguir información - apuntó a la defensiva.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he preguntado si las besas? ¿ Si te las llevas a la cama? Si te las traes aquí ¿A esta cama?

\- No seas ridícula... no haría eso.

\- ¿Y crees que yo si? - le miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante, estaba enfadada, no, era mucho peor, estaba decepcionada.- Me voy a mi casa – dijo saliendo de la cama.

\- Es muy tarde, Riza –dijo suavizando el tono de su voz, la agarró del brazo pero ella se soltó de un manotazo, perfecto, esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo. - ¿Donde vas a ir?

\- No pienso dormir aquí – cogió su ropa, que estaba perfectamente doblada sobre el escritorio de la habitación y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. - De todas formas estoy acostumbrada a irme a deshoras.

Quiso detenerla pero le bastó con una mirada para advertirle que no era la mejor de las ideas en ese momento, se marchó dando un portazo y él fue incapaz de moverse, sin poder creer lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

...

La mañana estaba siendo difícil de soportar, a pesar de los cafés, era incapaz de prestar atención a nada. No había dormido en toda la noche y Riza, por las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, al parecer tampoco. Escribía sin levantar la vista del papel, odiaba pelearse con ella y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa, por proponerle que tuviera una cita y sobre todo por desconfiar de ella, que era la persona mas leal que conocía.

\- ¿Teniente ?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin cuando se quedaron solos en el despacho.

\- ¿Si, Coronel? - contestó con tranquilidad pero ni siquiera levantó la vista del papel.

\- Sobre lo de ayer...

\- Señor – interrumpió cortante antes de que él empezase a hablar.- No hay nada que decir, es mejor que nuestra relación se mantenga estrictamente profesional.

\- ¿Qué ? - sintió que le arrebataban el aire y clavó sus ojos en ella, no podía ser cierto. - ¿Una relación estrictamente profesional?

Levantó la cabeza de lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo y lo miró apoyando la mano en su mejilla, pero no dijo nada ¿Cuantas veces iba a romperle el corazón a la persona que mas le importaba? Sabía que ella permanecería a su lado hasta el final pero...¿No podría volver a tocarla? ¿ Ni a tenerla en sus brazos? Después de todo lo que habían atravesado ¿Esto era el final?

\- Estoy enamorado de ti y eso no va a cambiar, no puedes pedirme eso –murmuró con amargura apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre ellos.

\- ¿Quieres que renuncie a mi puesto? - preguntó en un susurró apenas audible cargado de tristeza.

\- ¡ No!- replicó. - No quiero perderte, solo te quiero en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

\- ¿ Solo? - aún sintiéndose incapaz de mirarla sabía que ella había sonreído.

\- Ya sabías que era un hombre ambicioso.

Escuchó la silla al arrastrarse y el sonido de sus botas acercándose a él.

\- No estoy celoso porque desconfié de ti - explicó sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa. - Me da miedo de que te guste... que te guste salir a cenar y pasear del brazo de alguien y que te vayan a buscar al trabajo... Que quieras lo único que yo no puedo darte.

\- Coronel - susurró pasando las manos por su espalda. - Roy... sabíamos que iba a ser difícil y que tendríamos que renunciar a muchas cosas.

\- Lo se... pero a pesar de todo, siguen hablando - se incorporó para contemplarla, estaba de cuclillas frente a él con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que digan de ti?- inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Me molesta lo que dicen de ti - murmuró esquivando su mirada.

\- Eres un idiota Mustang – susurró mientras se ponía en pie y cogía su cara con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. - Con todas las cosas de las que tienes que preocuparte... lo que digan de mi es lo menos importante.

\- Lo se... pero...no lo mereces... trabajas duro y solo lo hacen porque eres una mujer...- la agarró de la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.- A veces solo quiero ser yo el que cuida de ti.

\- Ya lo se, pero ese no es tú trabajo - pasó las manos por su pelo. - Además, al fin de cuentas si que me acuesto con mi jefe – dejó escapar una suave risa y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza envolviéndolo en su abrazo.

\- Mierda, pensaba que la había jodido pero bien esta vez - la apretó con fuerza contra él. - No merezco la paciencia que tienes conmigo.

\- Estaba muy enfadada, tienes suerte de que aguante esos estúpidos celos que tienes - besó su cabeza suspirando de manera exagerada.- Pero... no vuelvas a pedirme que tenga citas con otras personas si eres tú el que lo pasa mal.

\- No tenías porque disfrutarla tanto - farfulló tirando de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

\- Coronel... - se separó de él levantando la ceja indignada.

\- Ven aquí - replicó con rapidez abrazándola con fuerza.- ¿Sabes? Puedes desobedecerme de vez en cuando... sobretodo cuando te pido cosas tan estúpidas como esa.

\- De acuerdo...- sonrió acariciando su mejilla y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. - ¿Podemos volver al trabajo ya?

-No... deja que te abrace un poco mas.

* * *

 **¡ Hola de nuevo !**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!**

 **Un abrazo enorme.**


	13. Maes

**\- Maes-**

* * *

Llevaba horas de trabajo en la oficina cuando el sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó, se apresuró a descolgar, llamaban desde el cuartel del este.

\- Hola Hughes - la voz grabe e inconfundible de su amigo le saludó al otro lado de la linea telefónica.

-¿ Roy? No puedo creer que por primera vez seas tú el que llama – contestó riendo.- Un momento, no habrá pasado nada ¿no? ¿No estarás muriéndote no?

\- Nadie se muere Hughes – resopló. - Tengo el fin de semana libre y voy a Central a hacer unas visitas, solo quería avisarte.

\- ¡ Eso es estupendo! ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial! ¡ Te quedas en mi casa !

\- Contén tu entusiasmo, tengo donde quedarme lo sabes.

\- Vamos Roy, Gracia ha ido a visitar a sus padres y no he podido acompañarla... no querrás que me deprima sin mi preciosa mujercita, necesito la compañía de un amigo, no puedes hacerme estoy Roy... Roy... - forzó el tono de su voz para fingir que estaba apunto de fallecer.

\- Oh,por favor Maes deja de hacer el idiota- gruño su amigo dándose por vencido. - Está bien, haremos lo que quieras

\- Ya veras vamos a ser los amos de la noche - replicó levantándose de la silla con miles de planes ya en su mente. - Los dos, mano a mano en la gran ciudad...

\- Me das miedo - dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

...

Llevaban ya incontables bares y aún mas tragos, se lo estaban pasando bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaban un buen rato disfrutando de su mutua compañía. No recordaba lo divertido que era salir a ligar, aunque no tuviese mas intención que encontrar a la mujer perfecta para su amigo, que por otro lado, por mucho que le siguiese el juego y guardase el teléfono de cualquiera de las chicas a las que se acercaban no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar en su pequeña misión.

\- La rubia de la barra ¿ Que te parece? - preguntó dándole un codazo y señalando hacía ella con la cabeza. - Es muy guapa.

\- No entiendo el empeño que tienes en que encuentre a alguien - pidió al camarero que llenase sus vasos. - No se cuantos números de teléfono tengo en el bolsillo ya...

\- ¿No has oído hablar del descanso del guerrero? - preguntó ajustándose las gafas al puente de la nariz.

\- No.

\- Tienes que encontrar una funda para tu espada - sonrió con malicia mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía.

\- ¿Estas hablando de lo que creo que estas hablando?

\- Si... y no, es una antigua filosofía Xingesa que dice que todo guerrero tiene que encontrar algo que contenga su ira, que no lo deje caer en la locura que supone estar en un campo de batalla, un lugar donde guardar su espada y reposar ese fuego.

\- ¿No es una carga muy pesada que poner sobre alguien?

\- ¿Sigues creyendo que unas manos cubiertas de sangre no tiene derecho a tocar a alguien al que amas?

\- Ya no lo se...supongo que es mas fácil decir eso cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que significa amar a alguien...

\- ¿Mustang? ¿Estas insinuando que ...?

\- Vamos a seguir bebiendo - sonrió interrumpiéndole y encogiéndose de hombros. - Esto me deprime.

Le devolvió la sonrisa sin estar muy seguro de lo que significaba aquello, temía que Mustang se dedicase en cuerpo y alma a cumplir sus metas y se olvidase por completo de ser feliz, pero tendría que confiar en él al fin y al cabo su amigo era una caja de sorpresas. Continuaron bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, recordando historietas de la academia y de tiempos mejores donde solo eran dos idiotas con sueños de grandeza.

...

\- No debería contarte esto Roy – dijo agarrándose a su cuello mientras caminaban por la calle. - No lo sabe nadie... aun es muy pronto pero... voy a ser padre...Gracia está embarazada.

\- ¿Que? - lo miró incredulo. - ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Un bebe Roy...estoy tan feliz, quiero gritarlo bien alto y que se entere toda la ciudad, ya lo amo y aún no es mas que un guisante - se llevó las manos al pecho sonriendo extasiado.

\- Enhorabuena Hughes - digo golpeando su espalda con entusiasmo.- Esto si que es digno de celebrar.

\- Si así que escúchame maldito idiota, necesito que me prometas que vas a llegar a lo mas alto y que mi hijo crecerá en un país mejor – lo agarró del hombro.- Te vigilare mas que nunca no permitiere que dudes un solo momento - lo miró con una expresión seria pero no tardó en sonreír abiertamente de nuevo. - Además seras su padrino, te confió el futuro de la nación y el futuro de mi bebe.

\- De acuerdo Hughes eso es una promesa...

* * *

\- Hughes... sabes que adoro a Elicia, pero no tengo tiempo para historias de tu hija - nadie parecía responder al otro lado de la linea - ¿Hughes?

Supo que algo iba terriblemente mal cuando el clic del teléfono al colgarse resonó en su oídos. Cogió su chaqueta de la silla y salió corriendo del despacho, la llamada provenía de la cabina publica que había en el parque frente a los cuarteles. No se detuvo a mirar atrás mientras recorría los pasillos y bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras que daban a la calle. Algo iba mal, tenía una corazonada, le costaba coger aire en su alocada carrera, pero necesitaba darse prisa.

Atravesó el parque a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz hasta que llegó a la cabina y lo vio. La sangre parecía cubrirlo todo y su amigo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal parecía descansar.

\- ¡ Coronel! No puede salir corriendo así, es peli...oh dios - Riza llegó junto a él y la vio cubrirse la boca con las manos con un gesto aterrado en los ojos.

\- Llame a una ambulancia Teniente - ordenó lo mas calmado que pudo. - ¡Vamos ! ¡Ya! - gritó histérico.

Sin decir una palabra mas salio corriendo de allí, dejándolo solo, no era capaz de moverse, ni de apartar los ojos de él, alguien le había disparado, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, su cabeza era incapaz de procesarlo ¿Hughes estaba muerto? En el suelo una foto familiar cubierta de sangre le revolvió el estomago.

Los minutos que tardó en llegar la ambulancia pasaron muy despacio. ¿Quien querría matarle? ¿ Por que? No se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de gente que le hablaba y le hacía preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas. Los paramedicos se acercaron a la cabina murmurando cosas que no podía oír.

\- ¿Coronel? - sintió las manos de Riza en su espalda . - Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

\- ¿Por que lo cubren con una sabana Teniente? - preguntó en un hilo de voz, aunque sabía la respuesta necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba que alguien dijera en alto lo que él era incapaz de decir.

\- Lo siento - murmuró mordiéndose el labio y hablando con suavidad - Él... el teniente coronel Hughes ha muerto, Coronel.

\- Alguien tiene que decírselo a la familia - alguien no, tenía que ser él, tenía que llamar a la puerta de Gracia y decírselo...¿Como iba a reunir las palabras? ¿Como iba a mirar a la pequeña Elicia a los ojos?

\- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe Coronel?

\- Por favor - trató de que su voz sonase serena, pero ella lo conocía a la perfección, no iba a dejarlo solo y lo agradecía.

Aquello fue el trago mas horrible por el que había pasado en mucho tiempo, tratando de mantenerse firme frente a la familia del hombre que lo había aminado a seguir en su camino, su mejor amigo, su compañero de batallas y de tragos, otro idiota idealista que había muerto muy joven, alguien que solo quería hacer feliz a su familia, que solo quería vivir.

El sol se ponía cuando todo el mundo había abandonado el cementerio y frente a la tumba no podía dejar de preguntarse de que servía todo aquello, no había podido proteger a su amigo, como podía cumplir la promesa de crear un país mejor para esa niña si le habían arrebatado a su padre. El llanto de Elicia durante el funeral había terminado por hundirlo en su miseria. De que valían todos los sueños, si de un momento a otro podían arrebatarlos. Maes solo quería hacer feliz a aquellos que quería, era un gran hombre, el mejor de todos y ahora estaba muerto. Cuando oyó a Riza llegar a su lado no pudo contener las lagrimas, ni siquiera había sido capaz de contarle en vida que ya había encontrado a una mujer a la que amar.

Caminaron en silencio por el cementerio y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuantas vidas inocentes se habían perdido de forma violenta, cuantas familias rotas había detrás de cada una de esas lapidas.

\- ¿Teniente ? - murmuró en un hilo de voz cuando ella le abrió la puerta del coche. - ¿Puedo abrazarla?

\- Si, Señor - contestó tragando saliva.

Se agarró a ella que lo rodeó con los brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, se sentía incapaz de mantener la compostura por mas tiempo, le daba igual que los viese todo el mundo, necesita abrazarla, sentirla cerca, que lo despertase de aquella horrible pesadilla.

\- ¿Por que? No lo entiendo - murmuró con la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros. - No logro entenderlo...

\- No lo se... - acarició su cabello con ternura apoyando la cabeza en la suya. - Quizás descubrió algo...

\- ... - llenó sus pulmones de aire y antes de soltarla la apretó de nuevo contra él. - Tiene razón, Teniente, vayamos al cuartel a averiguar que hay detrás de todo esto.

Se sentó al volante del coche decido a encontrar y acabar con la persona que le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo.


	14. gracias

**\- Gracias -**

* * *

Mientras Havoc terminaba de ponerle la chaqueta en una ceremonia que le parecía incomoda, miraba uno a uno al resto de su equipo, los nervios le traicionaban delante de sus hombres de confianza, sus amigos, su familia, no podía creerse que ese día hubiese llegado a fin.

\- El día a llegado – dijo poniéndose los guantes, le sudaban las manos, le temblaban, por mas que intentase parecer sereno, no lo estaba.

\- Si jefe – dijo Havoc uniéndose a la fila y cuadrándose frente a él. - Por fin.

Le devolvió el saludo y uno a uno fue cuadrándose frente a sus hombres.

\- Gracias Havoc, por estar a mi lado incluso en los momentos mas duros, por no dudar de mi.

Intentando encontrar las palabras que pudiesen agradecer tantos años de leal servicio y compañía.

\- Gracias Breda por mantenerme con los pies en el suelo, por ser siempre critico en mis decisiones estúpidas.

Necesitaba que supieran que no habría llegado allí sin ellos.

\- Gracias Falman por estar aquí, por ser mi memoria, por aguantar todo por lo que te he hecho pasar.

Que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Que lo habían conseguido.

\- Gracias Fuery por ser mis oídos en este largo camino, por todo tu trabajo, gracias por todo.

Volvió a mirarlos a todos con el pecho henchido de orgullo, feliz de tener a su lado a tan fieles subordinados y mas aún por tener el honor de poderlos llamar amigos.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra lealtad. No estaría aquí sin no fuera por vosotros.

Cuando llegó el turno de dedicarle unas palabras ella no sabía ni por donde empezar, no existían palabras para agradecerle todo lo que le había dado. Se cuadro frente a ella, sin palabras, sin aliento, sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese mirarla.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de usted Fuhter Mustang – murmuró arreglando la solapa de su chaqueta. - Gracias por no obligarme a dispararle...- sonrió y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y tuvo ganas de ponerse a llorar él también.

La besó, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la besó como si fuese la primera vez, al separase de ella para coger aliento no podía dejar de sonreír como un chiquillo.

\- He ganado – gritó Havoc alzando los brazos.

\- Ni hablar – murmuró Breda.- Ya es Fuhter he ganado yo.

\- Técnicamente aun no lo es – replicó Havoc. – La victoria es mía.

\- Técnicamente no ha ganado ninguno – dijo Fuery. - No ha sido un beso publico...

\- ¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando mangarranes ? - preguntó con los brazos en jarras mirando a su equipo que discutía acaloradamente.

\- Havoc y Breda habían apostado cuando os besarías por primera vez en publico... - murmuró Falman. - Si antes o después de convertirte en Fuhter.

-¿ Os parece bonito apostar sobre algo que nos ha costado tanto ? ¿Por algo por lo que hemos sufrido ? ¿ Y os hacéis llamar amigos? No me lo puedo creer, estoy decepcionado – se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

\- ¿ Jefe? Lo sentimos – se apresuró a decir Breda apurado.

\- No queríamos reírnos ... - Havoc dio un paso hacia él y le coloco la mano en el hombro. - Solo...nos pareció que...

\- Hemos sido unos idiotas...- murmuró Fuery avergonzado. - Lo siento mucho...

Estalló en carcajadas y sacando pecho abrió la cortinas que daban a la gran salón donde el resto de generales esperaban a que hiciese su aparición.

\- Esperemos que la ceremonia sea rápida, tengo que emborracharme y celebrar lo idiotas que son mis amigos.

Deseaba girarse y ver la cara de estupor de sus hombres, pero tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer, respiró dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y avanzó por el pasillo.

\- Sabíamos lo de la apuesta – dijo Riza comprobando que su uniforme de gala estaba colocado a la perfección antes de salir tras él – Uno no llega a lo mas alto si no es capaz de saber en que se entretienen sus subordinados, aunque se trate de tontas apuestas sobre asuntos privados - sonrió dándose la vuelta para mirar las caras avergonzadas de sus amigos. - Vamos, tenemos que seguir al al jefe en su gran día.

Dio un paso al frente y camino orgullosa tras él.

* * *

 **¡hello! Dos en un día ! :)**

 **un abrazo!**


	15. Diario

**-Diario-**

* * *

No había dejado de llover en todo el maldito día y la noche no parecía querer dar tregua tampoco, las ultimas noticias eran terribles, no tenía ni idea de como decirle a Acero lo que había pasado con Tucker y con su hija, pero en estos momentos había alguien que le preocupaba aún más, estaba seguro que aquella historia había reabierto viejas heridas.

\- ¿Coronel? - preguntó al abrir la puerta mirándole con una mezcla de reproche e incredulidad. - ¿ Como se le ocurre salir solo con este tiempo? Además hay alguien asesinando alquimistas nacionales...es negligente ¿En que demonios está pensando?

\- Volvía a mi casa cuando el paraguas salió volando y estaba aquí cerca - le dedicó una mirada que decía déjame pasar Hawkeye. - ¿ Me presta uno, Teniente?

\- De acuerdo, pero antes tiene que secarse...- dijo con amabilidad abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar, aunque sabía con certeza que iba a estrangularlo.

Entró en su apartamento tras ella que no se molestó en decir nada mas mientras paseaba por su apartamento murmurando obscenidades.

\- No me puedo creer que pasees por la calle en un día lluvioso con todo lo que está pasando – refunfuñó enfadada tirándole una toalla sobre la cabeza.- Sécate y quítate esa ropa mojada, te he dejado un pijama en el baño.

\- Quería verte... –dijo secándose el pelo.

\- Sécate vas a pillar un resfriado - repitió señalando la puerta del baño.

\- Si, Señora - resopló obedeciendo dócilmente.

Al salir del baño tras secarse y ponerse ropa seca, la vio sentada en la mesa leyendo un viejo cuaderno de notas.

\- ¿ Es el cuaderno de tu padre? - preguntó colocándose tras ella y mirando por encima del hombro.

\- Si, lo he leído un millón de veces, no he encontrado nada relacionado con sus secretos, supongo que por eso no se deshizo de el, aunque quizás este encriptado, no tengo ni idea, porque no le echas un vistazo, tal vez tú puedas encontrar algo.

\- De acuerdo, déjame ver – se sentó junto a ella en la mesa y cogió el diario entre sus manos.

\- Voy a preparar algo de cenar – murmuró levantándose y acercándose a la cocina.

Si aquel diario escondía algún secreto tendrían que deshacerse de el, no sabía si ella quería conservarlo ¿Quería algún recuerdo de él a pesar de todo? No lo entendía, ni entendía porque la pequeña Nina no culpaba a su padre por lo que le había hecho. Aunque eso daba igual ya, habían tenido un final funesto. Toda esa historia le revolvía el estomago, él era alquimista también y desde luego había cruzado límites imperdonables pero...Tucker, por más que lo que pensaba no lograba entenderlo.

Leyó con atención el contenido del cuaderno, pagina tras pagina y por más vueltas que le daba, aquello no le parecía mas que un diario personal.

\- Tu padre pensaba que era un zoquete – se rascó la cabeza riendo. - Atenta " El mocoso de ciudad no tiene mas que pájaros en la cabeza, menos mal que es capaz de entender el principio de intercambio equivalente"- se rió para él mismo pensando en lo que diría su maestro si supiese lo que había entre ellos. - Hay decenas de paginas llenas diciendo lo inútil que soy, " Tengo ganas de acuchillar al pequeño patán" – leyó sin poder contener una sonrisa, cerró el diario y lo deslizó sobre la mesa. - Es solo un diario, no hay claves ni nada por el estilo, tu padre se aseguró de librarse de cualquier anotación sobre sus investigaciones.

\- No de todas – susurró sin darse la vuelta.

La miró en silencio y se levantó de la mesa acercándose a ella que cortaba verduras sobre la encimera.

\- Dame algo que hacer – dijo pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura. - O tendré que mantener mis manos ocupadas en ti.

Se abrazó a ella que continuaba concentrada en su tarea, se paró a oler su cabello y besó su cabeza y cuando inclinó la cabeza para mirarla se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- ¿ Qué pasa? Esas lágrimas no son por la cebolla – preguntó sujetándola por el mentón.

\- Estoy bien – sacudió la cabeza e hizo amago de sonreír.

\- No, no lo estás – la giró por completo para tenerla frente a frente.

\- Es... solo – se cubrió la cara con las manos. - Mi padre empezó a escribir ese diario cuando mi madre estaba embarazada...y... es su diario personal... no me menciona ni una sola vez... – sollozó abrazándose a él escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Por qué no me quiso nunca? Solo pensó en mi para...- tragó saliva angustiada. - Y yo hacía lo que él me pedía, nunca le desobedecí, nunca le pedí nada, yo... - rompió a llorar desconsolada. - ¿Qué hice mal?

\- No hiciste nada malo – la agarró con fuerza contra él. - No tienes la culpa de nada.

\- Entonces ¿ Por qué ? - no sabía que decir, no tenía respuestas para eso, no comprendía porque su maestro había sido tan cruel, ni entendía porque Shou Tucker había llegado tan lejos solo por prosperar en sus conocimientos alquímicos.

\- No lo se – le pasó las manos por el cabello. - Ojalá pudiera decirte algo para que dejaras de llorar.

Sollozó de nuevo agarrándose a los pliegues de su camisa, incapaz de contener el llanto.

\- Joder, realmente soy un inútil cuando llueve – murmuró con dulzura en su oído mientras le pasaba la mano con cuidado por la espalda.

* * *

 **¡hola aquí estoy de nuevo!**

 **Muchas gracias a por vuestras palabras y por vuestros reviews a :**

 **Pineapple Pizza 21, yukisoto7 y sobre todo a hana16lyen, Valsmile, Flynnchan por vuestra fidelidad! ¡me encanta leeros sois mas majas que las pesetas! un abrazo a todas y también a los anónimos y a los que leéis sin comentar! muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **y al anónimo que me comenta lo de la alquimia de Mustang, tienes mucha razón, esta totalmente alejado del canon ! *_* mea culpa! ;D**


	16. pajarita

**\- Pajarita-**

* * *

\- ¡Aaarrg! Al, tú llevas una ¿ Como se pone esto? - dijo cogiendo la pajarita desecha entre sus manos.

\- Ni idea hermano - contestó quitándose la suya propia. - Es de clip, viene ya hecha. ¿ No te enseñaron en la tienda a ponértela?

\- ¿ Crees que estaba haciendo caso a esa mujer? Solo quería comprar el traje y largarme de allí- gritó histérico. - Si no me lo llego a comprar ese día, Winry me mata.

\- ¿ Ni siquiera el día de tu boda vas a dejar de gritar? - dijo un sonriente Roy Mustang apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿ A ti quien te ha invitado? ? - le preguntó acercándose a la puerta y señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Tú - contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entrando dentro del cuarto para mirarse al espejo.

\- Cierto, pues lo retiro - gruñó su hermano cruzando los brazos.

\- No le haga caso General, está nervioso porque no sabe atarse la pajarita - dijo dejándose caer sobre la enorme butaca que había en la habitación.

\- ¿ Eso es todo? - preguntó acercándose a Ed. - Yo lo haré.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, capullo- masculló.

Sin hacerle caso le puso pajarita alrededor del cuello, Ed sonrió al darse cuenta de que era más alto que Mustang y no dudó en señalarlo.

\- No es tan difícil - dijo entornado los ojos y obviando los gestos de su hermano.

\- ¿ Te enseñó tu padre a hacer esto? - preguntó este con su habitual falta de educación.

\- No, Acero, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero tuve una gran maestra que me educó en esto de ser todo un caballero - le dio la vuelta y lo puso frente al espejo. - Mira, tienes que cruzar las tiras de esta manera...

Se levantó a curiosear, desde el luego, él quería ser el perfecto caballero. Sonrió ante la mueca de su hermano, que miraba con horror ( y con absoluta atención) a lo que el general hacía.

\- Estas temblando como un flan- dijo riendo mientras terminaba de atar su pajarita. - Has luchado batallas más duras que esta - se rió golpeando su mejilla. - Ya está, listo.

\- Veremos cuando tú te cases quien es el que tiembla - masculló entre dientes sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

El general sonrió con tristeza y golpeó los hombros de Ed para alisar las arrugas de su traje.

\- ¿Que?

\- Yo no puedo casarme, Acero.

\- No digas tonterías, eres militar, no sacerdote.

Mustang volvió a sonreír cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Hay normas anti fraternización que imposibilitan que yo me pueda casar...

\- Vamos capullo, esas normas impiden casarse entre... Oh - lo apuntó con el dedo. - OH, no puede ser... ¡NO! Tu y... NO... es repulsivo...

\- ¿ En serio este chico es el alquimista estatal más joven de la historia? - preguntó mirando hacia él, que no podía hacer otra cosa que reírse.

\- No lo tenga en cuenta General, no se dio cuenta de lo suyo con Winry hasta que casi le estalló en la cara - le explicó encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse en la butaca.

\- ¿Pero tú lo sabías? - gritó Ed alzando los brazos indignado.

\- Cualquiera con ojos lo sabe, hermano, aunque en realidad no lo sabe nadie ¿ No, General?

\- Yo no se ni siquiera de lo que estás hablando Al - contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿ Pero... ?¿Pero... no puedes pedirle a Hawkeye que deje el ejercito? - preguntó como si de repente aquello fuera la cosa mas importante de la que ocuparse en ese momento.

\- Jamás le pediría que renuncie a algo por lo que ha trabajado tan duro.

\- Tienes razón, deberías dejarlo tú y que ella sea la futura Fuhter de Amestris, es más competente, más inteligente, más capaz y sobre todo tiene mucho mejor imagen que tú.

\- Por una vez en la vida, tengo que darte la razón - le golpeó en la nuca con una suave palmada asintiendo convencido.

\- De todas formas...¿ Qué haces aquí Mustang? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

\- Parece ser que al padrino se le ha olvidado que el novio tiene que llegar al altar de alguna manera - miró hacia él mientras le reprimía gesticulando con el dedo.

\- ¿Que? ¿He olvidado el coche? - se levantó de golpe del sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- No puede ser ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿De donde sacamos un coche ahora?

\- ¡Al! ¡ Winry me va a matar! ¿ Lo sabe? Lo sabe verdad... - preguntó nervioso agarrando a Mustang de las solapas.

\- Es una chica lista seguro que está huyendo a un lugar donde siempre brille el sol... lejos de ti - se sacudió a su hermano de encima y caminó a la salida. - Vamos.

En el exterior les aguardaba un elegante Rolls Roys negro, descapotable, lleno de flores. Era un coche precioso, perfecto para la ocasión.

\- ¿ Las flores no son para las novias?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que os casáis en su casa y que ella solo tiene que bajar las escaleras, en este caso te toca a ti llevarlas, además luego os marchareis en el, así que las chicas han decidido decorarlo un poco - colocó los brazos en jarras satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho.

\- ¿ En serio? ¿ De donde has sacado un coche así? - le interrogó Ed impresionado por la increíble belleza de aquel vehículo.

\- Es uno de los coches personales del Fuhter Grumman - el general le dedicó a su hermano una seria mirada de advertencia. - Un solo rasguño y te mato.

\- Gracias Mustang - masculló este en un susurro que apenas oyó el cuello de su camisa.

\- Vamos Acero, siempre podrás decir que te llevó hasta el altar el general mas guapo del país - comentó sin parar de reír mientras abría la puerta del piloto y se sentaba al volante.


	17. Sin respiración

**\- Sin respiración-**

* * *

El universo era un pequeño bastardo, si después de todo lo que había pasado, iba a morir atrapada en un incendio. Se cubrió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y se apoyó contra la puerta. Hacía mucho calor y el humo era asfixiante, trató de abrir una de las ventanas, pero fue incapaz.

\- ¿Breda estas ahí? - murmuró incapaz de ver nada a través del humo.

\- Si, continua hablando para que pueda llegar a ti - dijo desde algún lugar del pasillo.

\- ¿Donde está el fuego? - preguntó palpando la pared.

\- Por la cantidad de humo que hay, diría que en el piso de abajo - contestó este, que parecía estar mas cerca de ella que antes.

\- Genial, estamos atrapados - se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Breda agarrando su brazo.

\- ¿Estás bien ? - preguntó preocupado sin dejar de toser. - Mierda, no veo nada.

\- Yo tampoco, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea, tiene que haber una escalera por aquí.

\- Si, no quiero morir como un churrasco a la parrilla - contestó colocando una mano en su espalda.

Ella se rió y comenzó a toser de nuevo, caminaron por el largo pasillo en silencio hasta que encontraron la puerta que daba a las escaleras auxiliares, que deberían ser el lugar mas seguro por el que escapar, pero estaban llenas de humo también. Se miraron asustados sin saber como llegar a la salida que estaba en el piso inferior, de otro lado del largo pasillo que había bajo ellos. Descendieron por las escaleras agarrados a la barandilla, la puerta que daba al primer piso, el del incendio, desprendía un calor terrible que hizo que las cicatrices de su espalda se resintieran de dolor. Por suerte estaba cerrada, sino las llamas bloquearían su única salida. El humo allí era mucho mas denso y mas aterrador.

\- No puedo respirar... - dijo apoyándose en la pared sin fuerzas, la garganta le quemaba cada vez que hablaba.

\- Vamos pequeña, si no logramos salir de aquí los dos, Mustang me va a colgar de un mástil por las pelotas.

\- No podemos permitir que eso pase ¿eh Breda? - suspiró con sarcasmo apunto de desvanecerse.

\- Solo camina - murmuró obligándola a seguir avanzando.

Hizo acopio de las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y siguió caminando por el largo pasillo lleno de humo, le dolían los pulmones, cada bocanada en busca de oxigeno era dolorosa. Los ojos le escocían y era incapaz de ver nada a un palmo de sus narices. La fuerte tos de Breda,que la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, era la único que la mantenía despierta.

\- No puedo seguir un paso más- dijo somnolienta.

\- Un poco más, Teniente, la salida no puede estar lejos...

\- Breda, déjame aquí - dijo medio adormecida.

\- Deja de decir tonterías Riz - replicó enfadado, tenía la voz irritada y rasposa.

\- Es el humo que no me deja pensar con claridad - una risa escapó de sus labios y continuó avanzando.

Tenía mucho sueño, le dolía la garganta, los ojos, llevaban al menos quince minutos atrapados en aquel edificio y aquello no era nada bueno, conocía a la perfección los riesgos de exponerse al fuego, tenía la cabeza embotada y no podía pensar con claridad, Breda ya no la sujetaba y no estaba segura de que la estuviese siguiendo todavía, las piernas le fallaron y se deslizó por la pared.

De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y perdió el conocimiento.

...

\- ¿ Teniente? ¿Teniente?

Abrió los ojos pestañeando lentamente y vio la sonrisa aliviada del coronel, estaba de rodillas a su lado y tenía la cara manchada de ceniza.

\- Maldita sea Teniente ¿ Un incendio? ¿ No podría quedarse atrapada en otro sitio? - le regañó ayudándola a incorporarse y le ofreció una mascara transparente. - Tenga, necesita limpiar los pulmones de humo.

\- ¿ Como está Breda? - preguntó preocupada mirando a su alrededor antes de ponerse la máscara de oxígeno, estaba sentado a escasos metros de ella, sonrió y la saludó llevándose la mano a la frente.

\- Estoy bien- dijo quitándose el respirador de la boca. - Solo me duele la cabeza.

\- Vamos soldado - dijo uno de los médicos ayudando a que Breda se incorporará.- Tienen que hacer una visita al hospital para comprobar que todo está bien.

Roy la cogió de la cintura y la levantó sin esfuerzo.

\- ¿ Estás bien verdad? - susurró para que nadie más que ella pudiera oírlo. - Estaba tan asustado que casi olvido como usar la alquimia para apagar ese maldito incendio.

\- No será el fuego lo que acabe conmigo, Coronel- contestó apoyándose con cuidado sobre él mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta del almacén se sorprendió al ver a la teniente Hawkeye sentada en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Teniente ? ¿ Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado. - ¿Está usted bien?

\- No es nada Sargento Fuery - susurró sin apenas aliento levantando la vista. - Es por el SEP.

\- ¿Perdón? - no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, la miró con atención estaba pálida y parecía incapaz de respirar por ella misma.

\- Síndrome de estrés postraumático, de Ishval, no te preocupes, solo es un ataque de pánico - trató de sonar confiada, pero la expresión de sus ojos decía todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Necesita algo? ¿Quiere que llame al coronel? - estaba seguro de que la teniente no respiraba, sus agónicos intentos de llenar los pulmones de aire lo aterraban. No levantaba la cabeza y tenía las manos agarradas con fuerza a su pecho.

\- NO ... él ya tiene suficiente con los suyos... - el sonido aterrado de su voz era horrible y mas viniendo de alguien tan sereno y confiado como Hawkeye. Cada vez parecía mas nerviosa. - ¿Puedes sentarte un conmigo un momento?

\- Claro - titubeó nervioso sentándose a su lado.

\- No... puedo... respirar... - dijo tomando una horrible bocanada entre cada palabra y llevándose las manos al cuello.- Se que... es solo un proceso mental pero... es duro...

Escondió la cabeza entre la piernas y se cubrió con los brazos,temblaba y sus hombros se movían cada vez que cogía aire.

\- Me asusta teniente.

\- ¿Puedes coger mi mano por favor ? - suplicó con la voz temblando por el pánico.

Sin añadir una palabra mas la cogió de la mano, durante minutos, hasta que logró calmarse por completo.

\- Muchas gracias Fuery - dijo apoyándose contra la pared cuando logró recuperar el control.

\- ¿Le ocurre esto muy a menudo?

\- A veces... ni siquiera se que lo ha desencadenado esta vez - se cubrió la cara con las manos avergonzada. - Siento haberte asustado.

\- No se preocupe...antes ha dicho que al coronel también le pasa...nunca le he visto así -

\- Si...como puedes ver - sonrió señalando a su alrededor - Solemos escondernos... supongo que al Mayor Armstrong también le ocurre - tomó una larga respiración y lo miró humedeciéndose los labios como si tratase de pensar que decir a continuación. - Le ocurre a muchos soldados al volver a la vida normal después de...de...

\- ¿Es siempre así? - preguntó sabiendo que ella sería incapaz de continuar. - No es que quiera entrometerme, pero si ocurre otra vez sabre reaccionar mejor.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

\- No... están las pesadillas y el insomnio y las nauseas... las taquicardias...- volvió a llevarse las manos al cuello suspirando. -Pero lo has hecho muy bien, a veces con estar ahí es suficiente.

\- Suena bastante mal.

\- Si, ojalá nunca vayas a la guerra Fuery - cerró los ojos apoyándose de nuevo contra la pared. - Te agradecería que no lo comentaras, es incomodo hablar de esto.

\- No diré nada - contestó agarrando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

\- Gracias, Sargento.

* * *

Llevaba horas en el archivo del cuartel leyendo documentos cuando Havoc abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltándola.

\- ¡Riz! - gritó desde la puerta . - Un grupo antimilitarista ha atacado al coche del coronel.

\- ¿Que? ¿ Donde está? ¿ Estaba solo?- preguntó levantándose de la silla de golpe.

\- Estaba con Falman en el distrito 10, pero hemos perdido el contacto con ellos.

Sin molestarse en coger su chaqueta salió corriendo por los pasillos tras Havoc, comprobando que llevaba munición suficiente y rogando que no fuese demasiado tarde, era una visita rutinaria, estaba acompañado, no podía pasar nada malo. Llegaron a la calle, Havoc cada vez le sacaba mas ventaja, tenía las piernas mucho mas largas que ella, pero su velocidad era sorprendente. Corrió por las calles de East City, sin rumbo, solo seguía a su amigo que se perdía en la distancia. Los pulmones le quemaban en cada bocanada que tomaba, pero no podía parar, los músculos de sus piernas estaban tensos, pero no sentía el dolor. Una explosión sonó en la distancia y Havoc aceleró su paso, nunca imaginó que podía ser tan rápido, no podía alcanzarlo .No dejaba de repetirse a si misma que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada, pero no estaba segura de estar respirando siquiera.

Havoc desapareció al doblar la esquina y al perderlo de vista entró en verdadero pánico, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por acelera su carrera y al llegar a la esquina por donde había desaparecido, lo vio en pie junto al coronel, Falman y un grupo de soldados que terminaba de esposar a varios individuos dispersados por el suelo.

\- ¡Coronel! - dijo sin oxigeno con la pistola en alto. - ¿Está usted bien?

Se dio la vuelta, sangraba de la ceja y tenia la cara cubierta de sangre, la miró con curiosidad mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento, apoyando las manos en sus doloridas piernas.

\- Está... está sangrando - tartamudeó confusa respirando agitada.

\- No es nada Teniente, solo necesito un par de puntos, Falman se ha dislocado el hombro, Havoc llévalo a la enfermería...

\- Si jefe - dijo acercándose a su amigo - Vamos viejo, esto te va a doler un poco.

\- ¿ Por qué no estas ni sudando Havoc? - preguntó incrédula, ella no era capaz de recuperar el aliento y su amigo estaba tan tranquilo, ni siquiera sudaba. - Después de esa carrera y con lo que fumas...

\- Corro por lo menos tres horas al día - dijo sonriendo y golpeándose el pecho. - No ha sido nada.

Pasó junto a ella ayudando a caminar a Falman que también cojeaba. Volvió su vista al coronel que terminaba de ordenar al grupo de soldados que se llevasen a los detenidos. No podía moverse, sus músculos estaban agarrotados y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía querer atravesar su pecho.

\- No debería pasear por la calle sin mi permiso, Coronel - dijo cuando él se giró de nuevo.

\- ¿Sin su permiso? - alzó una de sus cejas lleno de curiosidad.

\- Sin mi protección quería decir, Señor - se corrigió con rapidez.

\- De acuerdo Teniente, ¿Me permite ir a la enfermería a ponerme puntos? - preguntó riéndose.

\- No es gracioso , Señor.

\- ¿No me permite reírme? - insistió sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Coronel... es usted un idiota - masculló entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

Caminó hacia ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su abrigo.

\- Soy tu idiota - susurró al pasar junto a ella sin detenerse. - Vamos, tienen que coserme.

Las piernas no parecían querer responder aun a las ordenes de su cerebro y le costó ponerse en marcha de nuevo y caminar tras él.

* * *

\- Esto... - susurró sin aliento- Es...oh...Joder...no...podemos.

Dejó escapar un pequeña risa sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus piernas haciendo que ella gimiera cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

\- Inapropiado... - agarró la cabeza con sus manos para acariciar su cabello, respirando cada vez más agitada. - No podemos...no...aquí...

\- ¿ Puedes disfrutar por un momento? Es mi maldito cumpleaños y no se cuando podremos estar a solas de nuevo- dijo alzando la cabeza, sonriendo con malicia. - ¿ Ok? - volvió a su posición inicial consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera, sus jadeos eran cada vez más intensos y se cubrió de nuevo la boca para hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar estallando en un silencioso orgasmo.

\- Oh joder- murmuró llevándose una mano al pecho mientras sus latidos y su respiración volvían al ritmo habitual.

\- ¿ Está bien, Teniente? - preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mientras se colocaba a la altura de sus ojos y le daba un pequeño beso.

\- No- contestó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro - Estoy enfadada, es un irresponsable - bromeó acariciando su espalda.

\- La culpa es suya.

\- ¿ Mía?

\- ¿ A quien se le ocurre venir a trabajar con la falda del uniforme?

\- Cierto idiota quemó por accidente mis pantalones, Señor, le tendrá que culpar a él - acarició su mejilla, sobre la que crecía una ligera barba que la hizo sonreír.

\- De acuerdo, eso haré - sonrió cogiendo su cintura y la bajó de la mesa.

\- Por cierto, no es su cumpleaños, Coronel, es usted un tramposo- le reprimió mientras terminaba de arreglarse la ropa.

\- Vaya a abrir la puerta, Teniente, si alguien quiere pasar y ve que la cerradura está echada va a pensar muy mal de nosotros- dijo dándole un ligero azote en el trasero.

Ella se giró y agarrando su cara con ambas manos, devoró su boca en un largo beso.

\- Te debo uno- susurró al separarse de él sin aliento.

\- La puerta puede permanecer cerrada un rato más...- replicó echando las manos a sus caderas con rapidez.

\- Si... pero usted no ha venido en falda a trabajar- sonrió con maldad y empujándolo con cuidado se dirigió a la puerta.


	18. Tatuaje II

\- Tatuaje II -

* * *

La guerra había acabado, pero le daba vergüenza llamarla así, no había sido una guerra, había sido un genocidio.  
Ya no sabía lo que era dormir una noche entera, no podía comer sin recordar el olor a quemado sobre la arena del desierto, la carne le daba asco. Si cerraba los ojos veía las caras de sus víctimas a través del punto se mira de su rifle, cada vez que se miraba al espejo sentía deseos de pegarse un tiro, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser tan cobarde.  
La vieja casa de su padre acumulaba el polvo de años de abandono.  
Paseaba por el jardín, si es que a aquel campo lleno de matojos podía llamarse así, cuando le vio aparecer por el camino con un macuto al hombro, estuvo tentada de acercarse a la verja para esperarlo, como siempre había hecho, pero según se acercaba se le revolvió el estómago y cambió de idea. Entró en casa, dejando la puerta abierta y se marchó al despacho de su padre suponiendo que él sabría que estaría allí. No tardó en aparecer por la puerta, dio las gracias a quien fuera que escuchase sus ruegos, porque no llevaba su uniforme militar.

\- Hola Riza- murmuró dejando el macuto sobre el suelo

\- ¿ Empezamos? - preguntó, deseaba acabar con aquello cuanto antes y no volver a verlo más.

\- ¿ Ya? - la observó con aprensión con sus maldita mirada de cachorro cargada de culpabilidad.

\- Cuánto antes mejor.

\- Está bien- se agachó y abrió su bolsa- He traído algunas cosas...anestésicos, desinfectantes, vendas...¿ Estás segura de esto? Va a ser doloroso.

\- No tengo miedo al dolor- respondió cortante.

La miró con los ojos cargados de tristeza y ella apartó la vista, se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador quedándose semi-desnuda frente a él que se sonrojó apartando la mirada.

\- No tengas remilgos, Mustang- masculló molesta. No quería su compasión.

Se sentó en una silla, dándole la espalda y se agarró con fuerza al asiento, recordando que la última vez que habían estado en ese mismo lugar, en esa misma posición, todo era diferente, sus manos la había acariciado con torpeza, con cariño, recordaba los labios sobre su piel y lo dulce que había sido con ella.

\- Bebe esto - dijo sacándola de sus ensoñaciones mientras le pasaba una botella con un líquido transparente.

Extendió su mano sin girar la cabeza, se lo bebió de golpe y dejó caer el bote vacío al suelo.

\- Venga, estoy lista - dijo cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su camiseta con fuerza.

Espero durante minutos a sentir el fuego quemando su piel. Pero no llegaba, la tensión se acumulaba en sus hombros y tenía la sensación de poder partir el asiento de la fuerza que ejercía sobre el.

-... Joder, no puedo... no...

\- No dudaste en Ishval, no dudes ahora - dijo con frialdad.

\- Mierda...

Escuchó un pequeño chasquido y lo sintió, el dolor, el fuego quemando su piel, sus músculos al contraerse, y la horrible quemazón que hacía palpitar sus nervios. Clavó las uñas a la silla, era insoportable, agónico, pero no gritó, aunque lo deseaba, aquello era lo que había sufrido el pueblo de Ishval por culpa de ella, por confiar en él. Aflojó el agarre inclinándose hacía delante mientras dejaba escapar un gemido angustiado.

\- ¿ Riza?

\- Sigue... - ordenó secándose el sudor de la frente agarrándose a la silla de nuevo mientras se enderezaba.

Otro chasquido, con la espalda aún palpitando por anterior intento se estremeció dolorida al sentirlo de nuevo, el olor era insoportable, horrible y tan familiar que quiso vomitar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mordió con fuerza la camiseta, ahogando un grito, el dolor la impedía respirar, perdió las fuerzas y si no hubiese sujetado por los hombros se habría estrellado contra el piso.

Lo apartó de un empujón y de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, trató de coger aire aguantando las ganas de gritar.

\- ¿ Lo has destruido por completo?- preguntó entre jadeos.

\- No...pero...si sigo...

\- ¡ Termina! - gritó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Por favor...por favor - suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentado frente a ella mirando sus manos. - No me obligues a hacerte esto... no quise traicionarte, estaba equivocado. - Se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando como un niño pequeño. - Creí que la alquimia protegería vidas... no me obligues a hacerte daño.

\- Lo elegiste, tú lo elegiste - dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero estaba paralizaba, cayó sobre él que la sostuvo con mucho cuidado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - murmuró incapaz de dejar de llorar, pasando con ternura una mano por su cuello y por su pelo. - De verdad que creía que sería capaz de hacer cosas buenas, no te mentí...- rodeó con el brazo su cintura para abrazarla con suavidad contra él. - Lo siento tanto... lo siento...

Lo odiaba y se odiaba más a si misma porque lo creía. Porque era incapaz de odiarlo, porque aún seguía viendo al mismo chico tras aquellos ojos oscuros, porque entre sus brazos se sentía a salvo.

\- Tenemos que pagar por nuestros crímenes - mustió apoyando la mano sobre su pecho que latía a un ritmo desenfrenado.

...

\- Es probable que no vuelvas a confiar en mi, pero te lo prometo- susurró besando su pelo pero ella no contestó. - ¿ Riza?

Estaba inconsciente, pálida como un fantasma y no dejaba de temblar.

\- Joder- masculló aterrado, la levantó, procurando no tocar las quemaduras y la llevó en brazos hasta su dormitorio.

Era doloroso estar allí, recorriendo los mismos pasos que la última vez, era doloroso saber que todo esto era culpa suya, que había sido un idiota, que la había obligado a ir a la guerra, que la había dejado caer en el infierno, solo porque ella había creído en él ciegamente, y todos los planes que tenía para ellos ahora eran polvo, quemados por sus propios pecados.  
Las manos aún le temblaban cuando la depósito sobre la cama, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al inspeccionar las quemaduras. Parecían palpitar, el rojo intenso contrastaba de manera alarmante frente al blanquecino tono que había adquirido su piel. Corrió a por su macuto para poder tratar las heridas, por surte o por desgracia con el conocimiento del del fuego venía el de las quemaduras. Mientras hacía las curas, ella viajaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, bañada en sudores fríos y ardiendo por la fiebre, llorando de dolor.

¿ Que clase de hombre era? ¿ Como había sido capaz? Dejó un pistola sobre la mesilla de noche, si ella no sobrevivía, ninguno de los dos saldría de aquella casa de nuevo.

Se pasó dos noches velándola, no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar, no había sido capaz de separarse de ella, no había comido, no recordaba haber dormido, ni tan siquiera era capaz de levantar la vista de suelo atormentado por la culpa. Escuchó como se movía en la cama y al alzar la vista vio sus enormes ojos marrones clavados en él. Se levantó del suelo y se acuclilló junto a la cama.

\- ¿ Como estas? ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó preocupado sin atreverse a tocarla.

Ella pestañeó despacio y abrió la boca tratando de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para formar palabras.

\- ¿ Sigue en mi espalda verdad? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- Por favor Riza, déjalo, es suficiente.

\- Tenemos que destruir ese conocimiento.

\- Entonces pégame un tiro.

\- ¿ Que? - preguntó con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

\- Soy el único alquimista de fuego y seré el último, pégame un tiro, nadie será capaz de obtener nada de tu tatuaje, podrás hacer una vida normal... así que...- puso la pistola en su manos e inclinó la cabeza apoyándola contra el cañón.- Dispara.

\- No puedo dispararte, lo intenté en el desierto, pero no puedo - susurró apretando la pistola contra el pecho.

\- Es injusto - gruñó agarrándose al borde de la cama con manos temblorosas. - Eres injusta.

\- Lo sé...

Se dejó caer de espaldas y se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

\- Roy... mírame- dijo, pero era incapaz, no podía mirarla, no después de lo que había hecho, de todo, era un mentiroso, un traidor, había traicionado su palabra, su confianza, y la había hecho daño y la había. .. quemado. - Mírame... por favor...

El tono de súplica de su voz le hizo levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con su mirada, triste y agotada le rompía el corazón

\- ¿ Sigues creyendo que la alquimia sirve para proteger a los que queremos ?¿ Que desde la cima del poder podrías construir un país mejor para todo el mundo?

\- Nunca habría ido a la guerra si no lo creyera.

Ella se estremeció dolorida y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una expresión serena y sin apartar la vista de él.

\- Eres un soñador incurable ¿ No es así?

\- Soy un imbécil, eso es lo que soy - contestó abochornado.

\- Sigo creyendo en ti...

Aquello le quebró por completo y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

\- Soy una imbécil también, ya ves..tenemos sueños que cumplir...pero aún sigue existiendo ese conocimiento...

\- No volveré a tocarte Riza, ni se te ocurra pedirlo - ya no estaba seguro de casi nada, solo de que no volvería a hacerla daño.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo...

\- Muy bien, cuando te gradúes en la Academia, ven a buscarme al cuartel, conviértete en mi sombra y vigila que nunca vuelva a usar la alquimia de tu padre de manera negligente - estaba decidido, no habría otro Ishval, llegaría a la cima, por mucho que le costara, cumpliría sus promesas, por todo el dolor que había causado, por toda la destrucción, por las victimas inocentes, por ella..

\- Es un largo camino...

\- Lo sé...

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo exhausta y sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de nuevo de él.

\- Vuelve a casa Roy... - susurró. - Tienes trabajo que hacer.

\- Aún necesitas ayuda, no quiero dejarte sola.

\- Estaré bien... - sonrió extendiendo la mano hacia él y tocándole el pelo.- Gracias.

Agachó la cabeza avergonzado, mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas por enésima vez.

* * *

 **Se me habían olvidado por completo los agradecimientos, así que ya sabéis chicas una vez mas gracias a todas y cada una de vosotras!**

 **Harumi ! no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho verte por aquí también!**

 **Valsmile, yukisoto un abrazo enorme!**

 **gracias gracias gracias !**


	19. Abrigo

**\- Abrigo-**

* * *

\- ¿Hemos ganado? - preguntó preocupado pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro al sentir que lo cogía de la cintura para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

-Si... pero Alphonse... - contestó descansando su peso sobre él.- Alphonse no ha vuelto - murmuró con tristeza.

\- Mierda - apretó los dientes lleno de rabia. - Maldita sea.

Apenas era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pese a los gritos todo el mundo parecía paralizado, nadie se había atrevido a moverse. Roy hablaba junto a ella, pero lo único que era capaz de oír eran sus propios latidos. ¿ Esto era el final? ¿ Este era el precio que tenían que pagar por ganar la batalla? Era cruel, era injusto y lo estaban pagando quienes menos lo merecían.

Ling le ofreció la piedra filosofal y Hohenheim su propia vida pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a traicionar sus principios bajo ningún concepto. A pesar de todo lo que había sacrificado, a pesar de que podían decir que estaban vivos gracias a él. El valor de aquel crío era impresionante, su fuerza, sus convicciones, nunca había a conocido a nadie igual.

No era justo, Al tenía que volver, merecía mas que nadie sobrevivir, tener unas larga vida feliz y plena junto a todos aquellos que lo querían. Edward levantó la cabeza, miró hacia donde estaban, desesperado, ojalá pudiera ayudarlo, encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Pero estaba paralizada, aterrada por el silencio repentino de que había apoderado de la plaza. De repente Ed se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dibujar algo en el suelo, había fuego en su mirada, determinación.

\- Oh no Ed... – susurró incrédula llevándose una mano a la boca.

\- ¿ Qué hace ? - preguntó el coronel apretando su hombro.

\- Coronel, está dibujado un circulo y creo que es la transmutación humana... - No quería verlo ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Que iba a sacrificar?

\- ¿ Sonríe? - preguntó de repente el coronel.

\- Si... pero...

\- Llévame con él, Teniente.

\- No podemos detenerlo, no es justo, Señor no puede...- una parte de ella quería impedirle hacer una locura, pero no tenía derecho, después de todo ¿Quien era ella para judgar a nadie?

\- Confié en mi Teniente, no mejor dicho, confié en él- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. - Acerquémonos al circulo.

Caminaron por la explanada en dirección al lugar donde Ed había desaparecido, siendo consciente que lo único que la mantenía en pie era la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, los demás se apartaban al verlos llegar, a pesar de haber ganado no veía mas que caras llenas de tristeza, desde luego que los Elric sabían hacerse querer.

\- ¿Hemos llegado?

\- Si, Coronel.

Se separó de ella y quitándose el abrigo lo sostuvo frente a él, no entendía que estaba haciendo, su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado ¿Habían perdido a los chicos para siempre? De repente unas brillantes luces azules la cegaron momentáneamente y al desvanecer por completo vio aparecer a Ed sujetando a un famélico muchacho entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Coronel?- preguntó sorprendido agarrando a su hermano con fuerza.

\- Vamos Acero no puedo verte, coge el maldito abrigo – dijo sacudiéndolo como si fuese el capote de un torero. - ¿O quieres pasear las vergüenzas de tu hermano frente a todo el ejercito?

\- Idiota hasta el final, Mustang - masculló arrebatando el abrigo de sus manos y cubriendo a su hermano con él.

Se le partió el corazón al darse cuenta que Roy no sería capaz de ver la expresión de agradecimiento en los ojos del muchacho que la miró con una sonrisa enorme, lo habían conseguido, Alphonse estaba con ellos al fin, sintió la necesidad urgente de abrazarse a ellos y romper a llorar.

\- Gracias Coronel Mustang – susurró un cansado Alphonse cubriéndose los ojos para protegerse de la luz del sol.

Era la primera vez que oía la voz del pequeño de los Elric sin el deje metálico que salía de su armadura, el chiquillo se tambaleó sin fuerzas, su pequeña figura no estaba acostumbra, se preguntó que sería sentir después de muchos años, la tierra bajo sus pies, la brisa en su rostro y el tacto en su piel, lo sobrecogedor que estaría resultando todo eso para él.

\- ¡ Al! - gritó Ed sujetándolo para impedir que cayera al suelo.

Mientras todo el mundo se agrupaba alrededor de los Elric para comprobar que estaban bien, Mustang se giró para buscarla y tendió su brazo al frente.

\- Teniente ¿ Qué está pasando? - preguntó cuando ella le agarró del brazo.

\- Alphonse se ha desmayado – susurró aliviada. - Pero lo han conseguido ¿Como lo sabía?

\- Si alguien podía conseguirlo, ese era Acero – dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. - ¿No cree, Teniente ?

\- Por supuesto - respondió en un hilo de voz mientras él pasaba el brazo otra vez por los hombros. - ¿Coronel?

\- ¿Si? - preguntó con dulzura apoyándola contra su pecho.

\- Con su permiso, creo que voy a desmayarme yo también.

Mientras se escurría de su abrazo, sintió que la agarraba con rapidez y escuchó sus gritos histéricos llamando a los médicos antes de perder la conciencia por completo.


	20. El día de después

**\- El día de después -**

* * *

Los médicos se la llevaron de su lado y él permaneció sentado sobre el pavimento en la mas absoluta oscuridad, escuchaba el convulso movimiento a su alrededor, pero no podía ver nada, era una sensación aterradora y solitaria, los gritos, el sonido de las botas chocando contra el suelo, las voces conocidas, las desconocidas, llenaban su cabeza atrapándolo en la sensación de estar dentro de un oscuro pozo.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡ Coronel! ¿ Está usted bien?- preguntó levantándolo del suelo.

\- ¿Breda? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿Que le ha pasado?

\- Estoy ciego - dijo con amargura y distinguió con claridad el sonido de su respiración al contraerse en un gesto de incredulidad y preocupación.

\- Vamos tenemos que ir al hospital - pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo arrastró a través de la plaza.

\- Estoy bien, hay muchos heridos peor que yo … - pero Breda no le hizo caso y continuó cargando con él a través del barullo.

Lo llevaron a una habitación tras curarle las manos y vendarlas. Lo dejaron allí sin decir nada e intentó concentrarse en las voces, en los sonidos, para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía moverse a un ritmo frenético, camillas, médicos y demás personal medico gritando por los pasillos, gente preguntando por su familiares. El mundo parecía haberse sumido en el mas absoluto de los caos y él no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y alguien pasó al interior, por el sonido de sus pasos supo enseguida que era alguien del ejercito.

\- ¡ Coronel! ¡María Ross a su servicio para lo que desee! - escuchó con claridad como chocaba sus botas y tuvo que contener una mueca de amargura.

\- No es necesario que se cuadre Ross, no puedo verla.

\- Sigue siendo mi superior Coronel Mustang.

\- ¿Que se sabe de los heridos? - preguntó.

\- Nada, Señor.

\- ¿Como es posible?

\- Lo siento mucho, los médicos están muy ocupados, no tienen manos suficientes para atender a todo el mundo, los que no estamos heridos estamos ayudando en lo que podemos...

\- ¿ Que hay de la lista de bajas?

\- ¿Quiere que le traiga una copia, Señor?

\- Me vale con que busque nombres conocidos - replicó con desazón.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho Coronel, no quería ser tan desagradable.

\- No se preocupe Teniente, es difícil acostumbrarse...

Se despidió de él y salio de la habitación, Fuery y Breda no tardaron en aparecer, la voz del joven sargento estaba cargada de congoja, pero ellos no sabían nada, ni de los Elric, ni de Riza, ni de nadie.

¿Como era posible que nadie supiera nada? ¿Y si la había forzado? ¿Y si en su necedad de ser parte de la batalla la había arrastrado a un final funesto? ¿Como había sido tan irresponsable? Ella lo habría acompañado aun a riesgo de su vida sin decir una sola palabra. Apenas podía recordarla sin estar cubierta de sangre, su propia sangre, sobre sus mejillas, su pelo, sin apenas fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Una enfermera le trajo el pijama de hospital y se ofreció a ayudarlo, la echó de la mala manera, estaba ciego, pero era capaz de vestirse por si mismo. María Ross regresó con el parte de los fallecidos, por suerte no había nadie conocido. Por mucho que ella le ofreciera su ayuda no quería saber nada, le había gritado a una enfermera, le había gritado a Breda y no quería gritarle a ella también, así que le pidió que saliera de la habitación diciendo que si la necesitaba la llamaría.

A medida que pasaban las horas sus pensamientos se tornaban mas oscuros ¿ Y si nadie quería decirle nada? ¿ y si había pasado lo peor? No podía ver sus caras y por mucho que se esforzaba lo único que notaba en sus voces era cansancio. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil, tan desinformado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y a punto estuvo de gruñir que lo dejaran en paz, que si no iban a decirle que demonios estaba pasando no quería volver a hablar con nadie.

\- Buenos noches Coronel, le traigo compañía, se que alguien de su rango debería estar solo en la habitación, pero estamos a falta de espacio con de todo este jaleo – dijo la enfermera que había curado sus manos arrastrando una camilla. - La señorita que vigila su habitación ha dicho que no habría problema en dejarla aquí.

\- De acuerdo - murmuró entre dientes ¿Ya era de noche? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando en aquella maldita habitación?

\- Procure no molestarla, necesita mucho reposo ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿De quien se trata?

Escuchó el sonido de las hojas al pasar y supuso que la enfermera estaba comprobando la información en la carpeta del paciente.

\- Teniente Riza Hawkeye ¿ La conoce?

\- Si - respondió levantándose de la cama de un salto - ¿Como está? ¿Está bien?

\- Si, ahora duerme, le han tenido que realizar una pequeña intervención, pero todo esta bien.

\- Muchas gracias - trató de ponerse en pie pero la enfermera lo detuvo en seco.

\- Métase en la cama y déjela descansar Coronel, aquí soy yo la que manda, así que es una orden- dijo agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

La obedeció sin rechistar, tratando de mantener la calma, sus pulsaciones subían por segundos, la sensación de tenerla junto a él y no poder verla era desoladora. Estaba acostumbrado a saber lo que le pasaba con tan solo mirarla, conocía sus gestos, la forma en que curvaban sus labios, le bastaba con observar como se movían sus cejas para saber si estaba preocupada o si estaba enfadada. Ahora no había nada, solo oscuridad. Intentó concentrarse en su suave respiración, era lo único que podía hacer, salió de la cama, palpando a su alrededor, tratando de llegar hasta su cama, no quería molestarla, pero necesitaba tocarla, saber que estaba allí de verdad, tanteó con sus manos por las sabanas hasta que tocó la piel de su brazo, la acarició con mucho cuidado, rozó su cara y se inclinó a besar su frente. Cuando el familiar olor de su piel inundó sus sentidos se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y a pesar del nudo que agarrotaba su estomago suspiró aliviado.

…

Las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz del amanecer la despertó, estaba desorientada y aunque la anestesia había desaparecido de sus organismo aún sentía los efectos, tenía la cabeza nublada y la boca seca, se llevó las manos al cuello que aun se resentía dolorido y comprobó que la habían vendado. Estaba en la cama de un hospital, no sabía cuantas horas había pasado dormida, se incorporó sin hacer ruido y al girar la cabeza lo vio sentado en la cama con la cabeza girada hacía la ventana.

Contempló su espalda en silencio, ciego, estaba ciego, y ella no podía hacer nada, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se tragó las lágrimas. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por las emociones y menos sabiendo por lo que él estaba pasando. Mas que nunca debía mantener su fortaleza.

\- ¿Coronel? - dijo en un susurró - ¿Está usted bien?

Sus hombros se tensaron con el sonido de su voz y se giró con rapidez.

\- Ahora si... - el inquieto gesto de su cara se relajó al escucharla y esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

\- Siento mucho lo de su vista, Señor...- murmuró con tristeza.

\- No se preocupe, Teniente - susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Pero así no podrá... no podrá...- le partía el corazón, era un castigo injusto, todos sus sueños se desmoronaban, después de atravesar el infierno ¿ Este era el castigo por todos sus crímenes?

\- Si, es un inconveniente a la hora de alcanzar mis metas, lo se, pero he estado pensando que tendré que tomar otro camino, reconstruir Ishval ¿ Que le parece? Restauraremos el parlamento y devolveremos la tierra a sus legítimos dueños, va a ser difícil y necesitare mucha ayuda...y en mi condición necesitare mas que nunca a mi guardaespaldas ¿Que me dice Teniente? ¿ Me acompaña en este viaje?

\- Siempre – contestó sin poder dejar de sonreír, no rendirse, siempre seguir caminando, aquel era su coronel, si él no iba a rendirse, ella tampoco, seguiría junto a él hasta el fin de los días.

\- Muy bien, llame al teniente segundo Breda, tenemos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes - dijo dejando escapar un largo suspiro aliviado.

\- Coronel, no creo que pueda alzar mi voz durante un tiempo...- se incorporó despacio y apoyó la espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama.

\- Si, es cierto, lo siento mucho ¡Breda! - gritó con entusiasmo.

Apenas unos segundos después atravesó la puerta y entró a toda prisa en la habitación, cuadrándose con torpeza frente a él.

\- ¿Desea algo Coronel? - preguntó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Si, necesito que busques arquitectos y constructores, vamos a reconstruir Ishval - comentó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- Si, Señor - Breda sonrió como un idiota mirándola con incredulidad.

\- También material de construcción por supuesto y quiero que llames al mayor Miles, necesito alguien para negociar con los Ishvalitas y nadie mejo que él para esa tarea - continuó.

\- Si, señor.

\- Deberías buscar al sargento Fuery y pedirle que haga anuncios para la radio en busca de trabajadores dispuestos a colaborar.

\- Enseguida, señor

\- También quiero que reúnas toda la información sobre costumbres de Ishval, no puedo presentarme ali sin tener ni idea,que Falman te ayude con eso - se rascó el mentón concentrado, tratando de poner orden a todas las ideas que bullían en su interior.

\- Si, coronel ¿Algo mas ? - parpadeó conteniendo una carcajada mientras trataba de procesar toda la información que recibía.

\- Creo que eso es todo de momento - extendió sus manos al frente para volver a cruzarse de brazos.

\- De acuerdo jefe.

\- En marcha Breda, vamos, no tenemos ni un minuto que perder.

\- Si, jefe pero … ¿ Podría hacer algo antes de ponerme a ello?

\- Claro ¿ De que se trata? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¡ Dios chiquilla, que susto me has dado! – dijo acercándose a su cama y envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. - Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta.

\- Gracias Heymans – contestó riendo suavemente.- Pero no me aprietes tanto que se me van a soltar todos los puntos.

\- Muy bien, tengo trabajo que hacer – se separó de ella con una enorme sonrisa besando su cabeza en un sonoro beso.- Pero antes voy a decirle a Fuery que estas bien, no deja de llorar como un bebe.

La habitación se convirtió de repente en un hervidero, no dejaban de entrar a saludarla y a hablar con el coronel, todo el mundo pasó a visitarlos, incluso Edward, que debería estar descansando pasó por allí con noticias de su hermano, Fuery entró con el teléfono y pudieron hablar con Havoc ( también su querido Hayate ladró para ella al otro lado de la linea) Rebecca insistió en lavar su pelo y no quiso separarse de ella hasta que los médicos tuvieron que sacarla por la fuerza de la habitación.

Estaba agotada, agradecía las visitas de sus amigos pero necesitaba dormir. La noche había caído cuando la enfermera entró de nuevo en la habitación.

\- Buenas noches , Coronel, le traigo la cena - dijo arrastrando el carrito por la habitación.

\- Désela primero a ella enfermera - contestó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con la atención puesta en la radio que Falman había llevado a la habitación.

\- Ella no puede comer solido aún, las heridas de su cuello necesitan sanar del todo, así que haga el favor de prepararse para cenar.

\- Pues entonces yo puedo esperar también.

\- Coronel, no sea testarudo, cene algo – dijo ella . – Yo estoy enchufada al suero, estaré bien.

\- Está bien, Teniente, dígame al menos que mi enfermera es una joven y guapa muchacha – bromeó.

\- Guapa desde luego querido, pero deje de ser joven hace muchos años – replicó la enfermera dejando la bandeja sobre su regazo y poniéndole el tenedor en la mano.

Por mucho que intentase disimular, sabía lo molesto que le resultaba todo aquello, lo mal que tenía que sentirse necesitando ayuda hasta para comer, aunque bromease, su voz estaba cargada de tristeza. Daba igual que mostrase una cara amable con el resto, ella sabía lo devastado que se sentía sin poder ver. No se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras, pero un militar ciego era inservible, había dedicado su vida a su carrera, abandonado cientos de cosas por el camino, sacrificando su felicidad. Y ahora... respiró en profundidad, no, él no se había rendido, no podía dejarse llevar por el pesimismo, tenía que mantenerse firme, sus ojos vigilarían su espalda y le ayudarían a seguir su camino.

\- Ahora deberían descansar los dos, por hoy es suficiente de noticias y de visitas - se acercó a la radio y la apagó.- Le diré a los soldados de la puerta que no los molesten, es mas los mandare a casa, todo el mundo necesita descansar.

Corrió las cortinas y apagó la luz a salir. No era capaz de mantenerse ni un minuto mas en pie, cayó en la cama agotada, cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormida. Algo la desveló en medio de la noche, giró la cabeza para comprobar que todo estaba bien y se dio cuenta de que él no se había movido de su posición desde que ella se había quedado dormida.

\- ¿ Está despierto coronel?

\- No puedo dormir.

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó preocupada.

No se molestó en contestarla, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a sus manos dejando escapar un resoplido angustioso.

\- ¿Coronel? - se incorporó preocupada sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- No voy a volver a verte sonreír– dijo con la voz cargada de tristeza. - No se como estás... ya no podre mirarte mientras trabajas... si ya era difícil no poder tocarte en publico ahora...- se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Con el corazón en un puño se incorporó de su catre y se tumbó junto a él, agarró una de sus manos y la besó, acarició sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho y se acurrucó a su lado.

\- Puedes sentirme – susurró en su oído sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. - Estoy aquí.

\- Creía haberte perdido, Riza. - dijo abrazándola con fuerza contra él.

\- Todo esta bien - besó de nuevo su mano.- No ha pasado nada.

\- Pero y si hubiese pasado... - pasó las yemas de los dedos por las vendas de su cuello tragando saliva, mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno. .- Yo... no se que habría hecho...

\- ¿Roy? - agarró su cara con ambas manos, preocupada, intentando verle en la escasa luz de la habitación.

\- Yo... – parecía incapaz de llenar sus pulmones con aire.

\- Estas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, Roy, tienes que calmarte, por favor.

\- Eso me temo – contestó llevándose una mano a la frente y otra al pecho.

\- Respira – susurró recostándolo sobre ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza jugando con los mechones de su pelo entre los dedos. - Han sido unos días muy duros pero estamos bien, estamos bien...

\- No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes...- sollozó y colocando los brazos alrededor de su ella enterró la cabeza junto a su cuello respirando angustiado.

Lo meció entre sus brazos hasta que logró tranquilizarse por completo, mientras su respiración iba regulándose, no dejaba de acariciar su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintió como besaba su herida con mucho cuidado y dejaba escapar un suspiró agotado.

\- Gracias – susurró sin soltarla mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y la tumbaba sobre su pecho de nuevo, rodeándola con su brazo .- Cuando nos dejan salir del hospital pienso pasar una semana contigo en una cama, sin dejar de tocarte hasta que me sepa de memoria todos los rincones de tu cuerpo. No se como lo vamos a hacer, pero algo se me ocurrirá – dijo besando su cabello en un gesto cargado de ternura.

\- ¿Aun no te los sabes, Mustang ? ¿Después de todos estos años?- dijo con una sonrisa cubriendo a ambos con las sabanas.

\- Mi memoria visual lo sabe, ahora le toca a la memoria manual - contestó metiendo una mano dentro de su pijama de hospital y acariciándole la espalda.

\- Vamos a dormir anda, tengo que volver a mi cama antes del amanecer - se acomodó en su abrazo y descansando una mano sobre su pecho cerró los ojos.

\- No sabes lo que odio que tengas que moverte.

\- No menos que yo.

* * *

 **¡hola otra vez!**

 **por primera vez este fic ocurre inmediatamente después del anterior, espero que os guste.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	21. Cuando eramos jóvenes

**\- Cuando eramos jóvenes-**

* * *

\- Riza...Riz... despierta, es una urgencia- sintió que su catre cedía bajo un nuevo peso.

\- ¿Qué quieres Catalina? - gruñó cubriéndose con las sabanas mientras Rebecca se acomodaba en la cama junto a ella.

\- Riz... lo he vuelto a hacer...- susurró sacudiéndola por los hombros.

\- ¿ Hacer que Becca? ¿ Pero que hora es? - se giró frotándose los ojos muerta de cansancio.- Son las tres, a las cinco tenemos que estar en pie.

\- Riz... estoy enferma - apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. - Soy lo peor.

\- ¿ Pero qué has hecho? - separó la cabeza de su amiga de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Me he vuelto a acostar con Jean - confesó cubriéndose la cara con las manos y mirándola a través de los dedos.

\- ¿Que? ¡Becca... ! ¿ Otra vez? Si os descubren os echarán a los dos de la Academia. La confraternización esta prohibida.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no lo llames así, suena a pecado mortal, solo follamos y nos divertimos.

\- Becca...

\- No puedo evitarlo, es que es verlo y me ciego, me ciego...- insistió abatida tumbándose boca arriba.

\- Sabes que es un mujeriego y un patán.

\- Por favor Riz, pero si le adoras.

\- Le adoro, pero se que es incapaz de mantener una relación estable con nadie y es lo que tú quieres - replicó agarrando su hombro para darle la vuelta.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que me mira con esa sonrisa canalla que tiene y me gana por completo - suspiró dándose por vencida. - Riza, creo que soy adicta a su pene.

\- ¡ Rebecca! - reprochó tratando de parecer seria pero su amiga se mordió los labios gesticulando desesperada el tamaño del susodicho y ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que sus compañeras de barracón chistaron para hacerlas callar.

\- Pero no puede volver a pasar - la agarró de la manos susurrando. - Prométeme que no me vas a dejar hacerlo otra vez.

\- ¿ Que quieres que yo haga?

\- No lo sé, tú tienes el autocontrol que a mi me falta. Dispárame si me acerco a él o mejor dicho... dispárale a él. - Riza volvió a reírse golpeando con suavidad la cabeza de su amiga.

\- ¡ Cadetes! - gritó la instructora apareciendo junto a su catre. - ¿ Que hacen? En pie ahora mismo, las quiero vestidas y en el patio en menos de cinco minutos, si no duermen cuando toca, tendrán que correr.

\- Si, Señor- gritaron las dos a la vez.

Empujó a su amiga de la cama, que cayó con su trasero contra el suelo, y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez.

 **...**

\- ¿ Qué dice mi rubia favorita? - dijo Jean quitándole el panecillo de la bandeja.

\- Que dejes el pan en su sitio - levantó la cabeza de su café y le dedicó una mirada glaciar.

\- No me lo puedo creer ¿ Estás de resaca? - se sentó riendo junto a ella en el banco y le dio un suave empujón con el hombro.

\- Ayer alguien cumplía años y trajo unas botellas de vino a los barracones y salimos a bailar y... - lo miró mientras bebía y alzó las cejas.

\- ¿ Y que? - preguntó lleno de curiosidad golpeando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

\- Creo que me he acostado con alguien - murmuró frunciendo los morros y rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Como que crees? - cuchicheó incredulo con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- No se si ha pasado algo... me he despertado en la cama de un tío que no conocía de nada...- replicó bajando el tono de su voz para que nadie mas que él pudiera oírla.

\- ¿ Y no se te ha ocurrido preguntar?

\- No.

\- ¿ Has huido de su casa en cuanto has abierto el ojo?

\- Si.

\- Le habrás robado la cartera al menos - exclamó con tono jocoso pinchándola con el dedo.

\- No es gracioso, Havoc .

\- Es muy gracioso, Riz - dijo sin poder evitar echarse a reír mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

\- Déjame en paz - replicó quitándose el brazo de encima mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

\- ¿ No estarás preocupada por lo que sea que hay entre Black y tú? - cuestionó con incredulidad.

\- No se que demonios os pensáis que hay entre Jason y yo, pero desde luego estáis muy equivocados...- puntualizó a la defensiva cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- De acuerdo, entonces... ¿ Qué es lo que te preocupa ? Has tenido una noche de sexo loco ¿ Y que? Yo lo hago siempre que puedo...- imitó su gesto sonriendo con descaro.

\- No tenía que haber pasado - añadió arrepentida.

\- Ni que tuvieses novio Riza - comentó riendo, pero ella lo miró con expresión desolada. - ¿ Un momento? ¿ Queee?

\- No, No, es... no, mierda- cubrió su cara con las manos.

\- ¿Riza? - preguntó lleno de curiosidad apartando sus manos para poder mirarla a la cara.

\- Es más complicado que eso, no se nada de él desde que empezó la guerra, da igual, no es por eso, me siento mal por mi misma y... no vas a entenderlo...

\- Vamos Riz, si no me cuentas que te pasa no puedo ayudarte.

\- ¡ Se ha ido a Ishval! ¡ Y estoy enfadada! - gritó y de pronto todo el comedor estuvo pendiente de ella, respiró para recuperar el control y volvió a bajar el tono de su voz. - No tendría que usarla así... maldita sea... No es lo que me dijo... no se en que está pensando... así no va a arreglar nada.

\- ¿ De que estás hablando? - insistió colocando la mano en su brazo preocupado.

\- De nada Jean... - apoyó la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos ahogando un sollozo.

 **...**

\- ¿Nena? - preguntó al sentir las sabanas moverse.- ¿ Que haces? ¿ Estás loca? Si te descubren nos meteremos en un lio.

\- Se ha ido- murmuró abrazándose a él. - No lo entiendo, es una locura, ni siquiera está graduada.

\- Necesitaban francotiradores y ella es la mejor- comentó tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaba bien.

\- ¡Se ofreció voluntaria! - escondido la cara contra su pecho y él la rodeó con el brazo. - Es una locura... no está preparada.

\- No podemos hacer nada, Becs- susurró besando su frente.- Estará bien, no te preocupes.

 **...**

\- ¿ Riza? - dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿ Querías algo? - preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pila de platos que estaba fregando.

\- Tu padre quiere un té - informó apoyándose con la espalda en el marco y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Voy - contestó moviéndose por la cocina con desparpajo sin girarse para mirarlo. - No es necesario que esperes ahí, puedo calentar agua sin ayuda - añadió riéndose.

\- Ya, claro... - dijo en un suspiró pensativo llevándose una mano a la boca.

\- ¿ Qué pasa Roy? - preguntó dándose la vuelta con los brazos en jarras. - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Nada, pensaba en lo que me preguntaste ayer - dio un pequeño paso y entró en la cocina.

\- ¿ Si habías besado a muchas chicas? - preguntó mirándole mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

\- Si ¿ Por qué lo preguntabas?

\- Bueno, vives en una ciudad, eres más mayor que yo, tienes muchas oportunidades, era curiosidad - explicó encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a darse la vuelta para ocuparse de su mandato.

\- Aaaah ¿ Solo era por eso?

\- Si... ¿ Te molesta? - terminó de preparar el té sin hacer mucho caso a su amigo que daba pequeños golpes con su pie en el suelo.

\- No, No, No, No, No - replicó sacudiendo sus manos mientras ella se acercaba.

\- Eso son muchos noes- contestó riéndose mientras le pasaba la bandeja con la taza de te y un par de galletas.- Aquí tienes el té.

\- Gracias - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de volver al estudio de su maestro.

...

\- Un chico me besó este verano en el lago - comentó cómo si nada mientras repasaba sus deberes de matemáticas.

\- ¿ Un que? - levantó la vista de su libro de alquimia y la miró incredulidad.

\- Un chico - explicó con calma apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara mientras continuaba escribiendo.

\- Ya , Riza, pero eres muy pequeña - se cruzó de brazos y la miró preocupado.

\- Tengo 14 años - levantó la vista de los ejercicios y se llevó el puño a la cadera.

\- Eres muy pequeña para besar a chicos - la regañó señalándola con el lápiz.

\- Puedo besar a quien quiera - replicó indignada arrebatándole el lápiz de la mano.

\- No, No puedes besar a quien quieras - reprendió enfadado.

\- ¿ Por qué? - alzó una de sus cejas sonriendo con sarcasmo.

\- Tu padre se enfadaría si se entera que estas por ahí besando a chicos - puntualizó y un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

\- A mi padre le da igual - apartó la mirada de él y volvió a concentrarse en sus deberes cubriéndose la cara con el pelo.

\- Como le va a dar igual - insistió con curiosidad asomándose para mirarla a la cara.

\- No sabes nada, Roy Mustang - murmuró entre dientes apartando la vista, mientras se mordía los labios enfadada.

\- ¿ Fue un buen beso? - preguntó después de un largo silencio, incapaz de volver a concentrarse en el libro.

\- No lo sé - contestó sin levantar la cabeza de su cuaderno borrando unas cuentas que le habían salido mal.

\- ¡Tienes que saber si fue un buen beso! - exclamó dando un suave golpe sobre la mesa.

\- No he dado otro beso antes, así que no lo sé - explicó soplando su flequillo y entornando los ojos con sorna.

\- Oh - bajó su mirada releyendo por enésima vez la leyenda de la llegada de la alquimia a Amestris y murmuró algo que ella no logró entender.

\- Y tú no me has dicho si has besado a muchas chicas, yo te he contado mi beso, Henry me dijo que él había besado a casi todas las chicas de su escuela y que lo hacía muy bien.

\- ¿ Te dijo eso? ¿ Cuantos años tiene ese Henry? - preguntó molesto apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y balanceándose con ella.

\- 15

\- ¡ Es más mayor que tu! - la sermoneó mientras dejaba caer las patas de la silla contra el suelo de manera ruidosa.

\- ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¿ No has besado a ninguna chica verdad? - dijo riéndose de repente señalándolo con el dedo. - Por eso no me lo cuentas.

\- Eso no es verdad - masculló enfurruñado.

\- Soy más pequeña pero he dado un beso antes- se burló sin dejar de reírse.

\- Eres una tonta que se ha dejado engañar.

\- Tu eres el tonto que no has dado un beso nunca.

La agarró de los hombros y estampó con fuerza los labios contra los suyos.

\- ¡ Mira quien es el tonto!- exclamó furioso al separarse de ella.

Ella se llevó los manos a la boca, incrédula, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y lo miró mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer- gritó golpeando con su libro en la mesa y se levantó de golpe dejándolo solo en la habitación.

* * *

 **Aquí un pequeño experimento, hacer un fic con solo dialogo, espero que se entienda bien. jajajaja.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	22. Hagamos un trato

**\- Hagamos un trato-**

* * *

En aquel pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios había un bochorno horrible, incluso con las ventanas de la habitación abiertas el calor era sofocante.

Habían viajado hasta Aszamen para la revisión anual de Andrew Ferguson un alquimista médico que se había especializado en virología, obtuvo su título por ser capaz de curar un brote de sarampión usando la alquimia. Necesitaba ver sus avances, si era capaz de hacer desaparecer virus es muy probable que fuese capaz de crearlos, era peligroso, si caía en malas manos podría convertirse en un arma terrible y exterminar poblaciones enteras sin tan siquiera derramar una gota de sangre y no podían permitirse otro Ishval.

Como habían perdido el primer tren de la mañana llegaron al anochecer al pueblo, era muy tarde para ir a molestar a Ferguson y su familia, así que se dirigieron directamente al hotel a descansar y a preparar la visita del día siguiente.

Paseaba descalzo por la habitación, leyendo las investigaciones de Andrew cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, supuso que era el servicio de habitaciones ya que había pedido que le llevasen la cena a la habitación.

\- ¿ Quería algo sargento? - preguntó al verla junto a la puerta, llevaba el pelo alborotado como si acabará de lavárselo y se lo hubiese secado a toda prisa, olía a flores y sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado.

\- Se me han traspapelado estos documentos y son muy importantes- le ofreció una carpeta y se quedo con la columna muy recta mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Podía esperar hasta mañana- dijo cogiendo la carpeta y echándole un vistazo.

\- No deje para mañana lo que puede hacer hoy, Señor- replicó con sorna.

\- De acuerdo, Hawkeye, los miraré antes de dormir- respondió cerrando la carpeta y colocandola bajo el brazo.

\- Muy bien, Señor.

\- ¿ Tiene frío como para llevar el abrigo dentro del hotel?- preguntó observándola con curiosidad, él desde luego estaba sofocado por el calor y se abría paseado sin camisa si no fuera porque esperaba la cena.

\- No, Teniente.

La miró con detenimiento, parecía nerviosa, aunque tenía que admitir que disimulaba muy bien. Sonrió, tenía ganas de invitarla a pasar, tenía ganas de muchas cosas en realidad, ella dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso y cuando lo miró con aquellos maravillosos ojos pardos volvió a ver a la hija de su maestro.

Riza se llevó una mano al pelo y se arregló el peinado.

\- En fin, allá voy- murmuró de manera inaudible.

\- ¿ Ha dicho algo?

Le empujó con suavidad y dando un paso entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Quiso preguntar que demonios estaba pasando pero ella se llevó las manos a los botones del abrigo y comenzó a desabrocharse. Se quedo en aliento, a medida que iba quitando botones su corazón se aceleraba, debajo solo llevaba un pequeño camisón de seda negro y unas largas medias que se ceñían a sus muslos.

\- ¿ Sargento Hawkeye? - tartamudeó incapaz de formular una frase completa.

\- Señor, desde aquel día en el despacho, no hemos pasado de algún beso a escondidas en los archivos y yo... a mi me apetece...- se cubrió la cara avergonzada. - En mi cabeza esto no sonaba tan ridículo, lo siento - dijo cerrando el abrigo y bajando la cabeza.

Tragó saliva riendo y acortó la distancia que los separaba. Se quedo delante de ella, sin dejar de sonreír, tenia rojas hasta las orejas y miraba al suelo mordiendo sus labios con tanta fuerza que temía que acabase haciéndolos sangrar.

Colocó sus manos sobre su cuello, levantando su mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Me haces la vida muy fácil- susurró acariciando su nuca. - No sabía cómo plantear esto, quería invitarte a cenar...

\- No podemos ir a cenar, Señor.

\- Y después, sacarte a bailar- metió las manos por dentro de su abrigo y la pegó contra él.

\- Tampoco podemos ir a bailar- murmuró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Después pasear por la ciudad, agarrados de la mano - deslizó el abrigo de sus hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo.

\- Tampoco podemos hacer eso- se puso de puntillas y echando los brazos alrededor de él comenzó a besar su cuello.

Deslizando las manos por su cuerpo la levantó con un brazo y ella se agarró a él como si fuese un pequeño koala, luego caminó con ella en brazos por la habitación sin dejar de besarla.

La tumbó sobre la cama, metiendo las manos dentro de su camisón recorriendo con sus labios la línea de su mandíbula.

Riza dejó escapar una pequeña risa y humedeciéndose los labios puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo tumbó de espaldas. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, sus manos temblaban y aún así no se detenía. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los besos en su pecho, el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, el calor que emanaba su piel, la anticipación lo estaba volviendo loco, sus latidos se aceleraron al sentir sus manos desatando el botón de su pantalón. Al abrir los ojos ella le dedicó una increíble sonrisa mientras se quitaba el camisón y se inclinaba para besarlo de nuevo. La agarró de la cintura y ella acariciando su cara, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la clavícula, cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejándose llevar, disfrutando de la humedad de sus labios sobre su piel, no parecía dispuesta a dejar un solo rincón sin saborear.

La calidez de su aliento le daba escalofríos, de sus labios escapó un jadeo impaciente cuando ella terminó de quitarle los pantalones.

Abrió los ojos, al verla inclinada sobre él, allí estaban, las cicatrices en su espalda, las marcas que él había provocado, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se quedó sin respiración.

\- Riza, para- dijo incorporándose de pronto.

Ella lo miró como si la hubiesen pillado cometiendo un delito terrible y se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿ Que pasa? - preguntó confundida sentándose sobre las sabanas.

\- Déjame verlo - suplicó tocando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿ Que? No entiendo... ¿ Que sucede?

\- No lo he visto desde... desde que...- farfulló nervioso, no sabía ni como explicarlo con palabras.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al entender de que estaba hablando y lo miró con una expresión cargada de tristeza que le partió el corazón, se dio la vuelta y sentó frente a él con la cabeza gacha.

No había imaginado lo duro que sería enfrentarse a ello, desabrochó su sujetador y tragó saliva antes de recorrer con las yemas de los dedos sus cicatrices, las besó y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda apesadumbrado.

\- Joder, Riza, te he desfigurado- sollozó compungido. - Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

\- No tengo que perdonarte por algo que yo te pedí, Roy - susurró.

\- Te hice daño.

\- Me liberaste - se dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a él.

\- Nunca las veremos de la misma manera.

\- Son hermosas- dijo levantando su cara. - Las amo, igual que te amo a ti.

\- No deberías amarme.

Cogió su cara con ambas manos y besó sus párpados con mucho cuidado, la comisura de sus labios, sus cejas, sus mejillas, su frente, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Perdónate- susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- No puedo- contestó abrazándose a ella. - Ya son demasiados pecados.

\- No eres el único con pecados que lo atormentan, pero si vamos a permitirnos esta pequeña burbuja de felicidad, no quiero que cargues con el peso de mis cicatrices- se separó de él para sonreír con cariño. - ¿ De acuerdo? ¿ Me lo prometes?

\- No quiero mentirte , no puedo prometerte eso - mientras sostenía su cara con una mano.

\- Solo quiero que seas feliz cuando estamos juntos - matizó apenada rehusando su mirada. - Como lo soy yo...

\- Soy feliz respirando el mismo aire que tú - apuntó tomando su otra mejilla y acercando su cara para poder besar su frente. - Somos un desastre Riza.

\- Eso parece - contestó sonriendo aliviada. - ¿Seguimos donde lo dejamos?

\- Me parece perfecto - dijo cruzando un brazo a su espalda mientras la recostaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.


	23. Alquimista de guarderia

**\- Alquimista de guardería-**

* * *

\- Sigo creyendo que el Mayor Armstrong está mucho más cualificado que yo para esta tarea- apoyó el brazo en la ventanilla del coche resoplando malhumorado.

\- Es bueno para su imagen, Coronel- replicó condescendiente ignorando por completo el mal humor de su superior.

\- ¿ Por qué tengo que hacer estas cosas?

\- ¿ Preferiría estar en su despacho ocupándose del papeleo? - preguntó mirando de reojo hacía él.

\- No, desde luego- contestó frunciendo los labios como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Sin añadir una palabra más, aparcó junto a la puerta, y ambos salieron del coche tras coger una pequeña caja del asiento trastero. Caminaron por el largo patio en el que se podían ver decenas de dibujos de tiza y unas desgastadas lineas que marcaban una pista de baloncesto.

\- Saludad al coronel, clase- dijo una de las maestras, una joven morena de cabello rizado, cuando se acercaron a ellos.

\- Buenos días Coronel Mustang- gritó a una voz la clase, poniéndose en pie y cuadrándose frente a él.

Más de cuarenta niños de cuatro años le saludaron sonrientes, con sus pequeñas manos en la frente, formando un pequeño ejercito de mofletes sonrojados y miradas curiosas.

\- Descansen soldados- dijo ante la expectante mirada de los críos que lo observaban como si fuese un extraterrestre. - Soy el coronel Mustang, alquimista estatal- dijo sacando pecho orgulloso y chasqueando sus dedos para que saliese de ellos una pequeña llama. - El alquimista de fuego.

El patio se llenó de exclamaciones y de aplausos.

\- ¿ Puedes hacer magia? - preguntó uno de los niños.

\- Es ciencia, no magia, solo transformo la materia que existe en otra diferente - trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo, pero los niños eran muy pequeños y a medida que hablaba sus caritas se transformaban en gestos de absoluta incomprensión. - Solo mirad ¿De acuerdo?

Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y un lobo de fuego corrió por encima de sus cabezas y los chiquillos gritaron extasiados mientras aplaudían y se arremolinaban junto a él, pidiéndole mas animales y haciendo miles de preguntas. Se pasó la mañana entera jugando con los niños, hizo fuegos artificiales, comió con ellos, dejó que treparan por él, que lo peinaran y les sirvió como saco de boxeo durante horas. Hasta que las dos profesoras y para disgustó de los peques, les ordenaron dar las gracias y despedirse de él.

Tras recibir decenas de abrazos y otros tantos besos, recogió todos los tratos y junto a la teniente, que había disfrutado tanto como los niños, volvió al coche.

-¿ No ha ido mal eh, Coronel? - preguntó con la vista atenta a la carretera.

\- No - contestó sonriente tarareando una canción infantil que los niños habían cantado para él.

\- ¿Está contento? - preguntó con curiosidad sin mirarle.

\- Si, ¿sabe que las dos maestras me han dado su número de teléfono? - la tanteó sonriendo de manera burlona.

\- ¿ Ah si? - ella sonrió de la misma manera y lo miró de reojo.

\- Y una de ellas me ha tocado el culo - insistió sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Que bien - respondió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿ No está ni un poquito celosa, Teniente?

\- No, Coronel, en absoluto.

\- Vaya...

 **...**

Aparcó el coche en un descampado desde el que se podía ver la ciudad entera, las luces le daban un aspecto maravilloso, casi fantasmagórico. El cielo despejado mostraba el firmamento en todo su esplendor.

\- ¿ Donde estamos, Teniente? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor sorprendido.

\- Las maestras no son las únicas que se han calentado con el alquimista de fuego, Coronel- susurró y haciendo un complicado movimiento se colocó sobre su regazo.

\- No deja de sorprenderme, Teniente- comentó con una sonrisa traviesa colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cintura y tirando de su camiseta, para sacarla de dentro del pantalón.

Riza lo agarró del cabello con fuerza, devorando su boca en beso intenso, tratando de acomodarse a su posición, pegando su cuerpo contra él, profundizando en cada beso como si fuese el último. Él echó la mano al gancho de su pelo dejando que cayera libre sobre su espalda.

\- ¿ Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu pelo largo? - preguntó con calidez, enredando con sus dedos entre los mechones.

\- Creo que doscientas veces- contestó mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

Sonrió metiendo las manos dentro de su camiseta buscando la forma de desabrochar su sujetador, acariciando sus pechos con cuidado,llenando sus manos, disfrutando del tacto de su piel y del pequeño jadeo que escapó de sus labios.

\- Teniente- susurró mientras ella jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes. - Deberíamos movernos al asiento trasero.

Ella murmuró algo sin apartar los dientes del lóbulo de su oreja y se separó de él, se coló como pudo por el hueco de los asientos y le indicó que se acercara sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo fue detrás y se colocó sobre ella cuyas manos se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta sus hombros y por su pecho mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Quiso besarla de nuevo, pero ella mordió su labio, sonriendo, con una mirada retadora para a continuación dejar que sus lenguas se encontrarán hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

Al apartar los labios de los suyos , recorrió sus mejillas, su barbilla, su mentón, su cuello y susurró su nombre en su oído, empujándole, para quitándoselo de encima, la miró confundido y Riza sin dejar de sonreír con malicia se inclinó sobre él.

\- Quiero el control- susurró quitándole la camisa de un tirón.

\- Soy todo tuyo- contestó levantando sus manos rindiéndose con docilidad.

Ella sonrió colocando las rodillas sobre el asiento y haciendo un espectáculo de ello se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior.

\- Riza...- murmuró echando las manos a su cintura.

\- Teniente- le corrigió golpeando su mano, él hizo un mohin de reproche que ella contestó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Lo tumbó sobre el asiento colocándose sobre él, apoyó las manos en su pecho e inclinó la cabeza dejando caer su melena sobre él.

\- Coronel...- dijo lamiendo sus labios. - ¿ Sabe quien va a ser mi juguete ? - se tumbó para dar pequeños mordiscos en su hombro y en su cuello que con seguridad mañana serían las marcas del delito.

\- Teniente, haga conmigo lo que quiera- dijo agarrando sus muslos con ambas manos. - Se lo ordenó.

\- No está usted en disposición de darme órdenes- contestó riendo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo. - La que manda soy yo.

Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y él ahogó un gemido nervioso, comenzó a moverse muy despacio, rozándose contra él. Él repitió su nombre en un jadeo de súplica mientras ella se llevaba un dedo a los labios para hacerlo callar.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía concentrarse en un solo punto y ella disfrutaba torturándolo con la espera.

Se estiró por completó quitándose la camiseta y la dejó caer sobre su cara. Se rió con maldad apretando los muslos contra sus costados, sin dejar de moverse y recorriendo con un dedo sobre su corazón.

\- Bruja- masculló agarrando su cintura para hacerla parar.

\- Que poca paciencia tienes - reprochó tratando de parecer ofendida.

Levantó la espalda del asiento y se abrazó a ella, deslizando los tirantes de su sujetador mientras besaba su piel y acariciaba los huesos de su columna, dejó caer la prenda al suelo y curvando su espalda, llevó la boca a sus pechos.

\- ¿ Por que quieres torturarme, Teniente? Me he portado bien, no lo merezco- susurró con los dedos en su pelo y los brazos cruzados a su espalda.

\- Así que mi impaciente coronel no quiere jugar conmigo ¿eh? - preguntó sujetando sus brazos para separarlos de ella.- Muy bien entonces- le desnudó por completó y empujándolo sobre el asiento de nuevo se colocó sobre él moviendo su cadera muy despacio.

No era capaz de apartar los ojos de ella mientras se movía rítmicamente sobre su pelvis, las gotas de sudor recorrían sus curvas y él lo único que quería era lamer cada poro de su piel.

Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho para poder incrementar el ritmo de sus movimientos, arrebatándondole todo el aire. El latido de su corazón incrementaba con cada sacudida y su respiración era cada vez más rápida.

La agarró para poder hacerse con el control, pero ella disfrutaba con el poder y continuó cabalgando sobre él hasta que lo hizo estallar de placer.

Se dejó caer a su lado medio agotada y él rodeando con un brazo su cuerpo, metió la mano entre sus piernas para ayudarla a terminar, sonriendo, con su cara a escasos milímetros de la de ella, para disfrutar de sus gestos, de su respiración, de sus jadeos. Ella pasó un brazo sobre su pecho, apretándose contra él, dejándose llevar, suspirando contra su oído.

Besó sus labios intentando atrapar su cada vez más rápida respiración, mientras ella repetía su nombre, haciendo que le diesen escalofríos.

Acabaron agotados, cubiertos de sudor, abrazados en el pequeño espacio que les ofrecía el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Riza se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y él la sujeto de la cintura. Miró sus cuerpos enredados y suspiró al notar que ella tenia la piel de gallina, alargó su brazo para coger su abrigo y lo colocó sobre ella, posando su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Eres fantástica- murmuró besando su frente.

\- Podemos repartirnos los méritos, Coronel- contestó con una sonrisa acariciando su cara.

\- Te quiero.

Se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos, sin moverse, piel con piel. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa cálida y sus increíbles ojos observándole con atención.

-¿ He dormido mucho? - preguntó somnoliento frotándose los ojos.

\- Bastante- contestó riendo a la vez que le daba unas suaves palmadas en el pecho. - Te he dejado agotado, es normal.

\- ¿ Crees una sesión de sexo salvaje en el asiento del coche es suficiente para agotar a Roy Mustang?

\- Aja- contestó incorporándose mientras buscaba su ropa para comenzar a vestirse. - No lo creo, lo he comprobado.

\- No se que pensar de ese lado malvado tuyo- replicó incorporándose para vestirse él también.

\- No se de que hablas- contestó pasándole la camisa mientras se abrochaba los pantalones del uniforme.

\- En fin, parece que tendremos que limpiar otra vez el coche- suspiró dejándose caer sobre el asiento y arrastrándola con él.

\- Empieza a ser sospechoso tanta limpieza, Señor- replicó riendo mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.

\- ¿Podemos dormir un rato más? - preguntó meloso cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

\- Un rato mas estaría muy bien - contestó cerrando los ojos acomodándose sobre él.


	24. No brilla el sol

**-El sol no brilla-**

* * *

El sol no brilla cuando ella se va, amanece y solo queda su hueco entre las sabanas y su olor es lo único que le recuerda que no es un sueño. Su casa ya no es un hogar, solo son paredes y no es capaz de encontrar el calor que necesita.

Ya no se despide de él, porque es una tortura, hay días en los que la abraza y le ruega que se quede, porque sería capaz abandonar todas sus metas solo por amanecer junto a ella y otros en lo que cree que es mejor renunciar a las migajas de los encuentros a escondidas, de los hoteles baratos y las llamadas a deshoras.

Porque el encanto de lo prohibido se torna en la amargura de la necesidad. Porque todas las opciones parecen incorrectas. Es un idiota, porque tiene celos hasta del aire que la toca, de verla sonreír a los demás, celos cuando le roba una calada al cigarro de Havoc si está nerviosa, celos cuando la llaman por su nombre, celos cuando apoya sus manos en los hombros de Fuery al escuchar avisos por la radio. Celos, porque él tiene que conformarse con verla desenvolverse en un mundo en el que no puede entrar. Porque frente a los demás se tiene que conformar con rozar sus dedos al pedirle un bolígrafo, con sacudir inexistentes motas de polvo de su siempre impecable uniforme.

Y cuando se llena de valor y renuncia, ella lo rodea con los brazos y le promete que todo saldrá bien, porque ella tiene la fortaleza de la que él carece.

Y si la ve caer, su mundo se tambalea, porque la necesita para continuar, para respirar, para lamer sus heridas. Porque a través de sus ojos deja de ser el monstruo, el asesino, el genocida para ser el hombre, el amante el idealista y el soñador.

Y sale de la cama para enfrentarse a un nuevo día y carga en su mochila todas las culpas y se pinta una sonrisa arrogante en la cara para esconder la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Y al llegar a la oficina, ella levanta la vista y lo lee por completo y comparte su tristeza porque es la suya también. Sonríe porque la carga de los besos a escondidas, de las caricias silenciadas, es la mejor de las que acarrean.

* * *

 **Pues nada, estaba escuchando a Bill Whiters cantando Aint no sunshine y se me ha ocurrido esto.**


	25. Maes II

**\- Maes II-**

* * *

Se cuadró nada más atravesar las puertas del despacho, Maes levantó la vista de su trabajo y le indicó con la mano que podía relajarse.

\- Buenos días teniente Hawkeye, me alegro de que haya acudido a mi cita - la saludo sonriente desde su sillón ofreciéndole asiento, que ella rechazó con educación.

\- ¿ En que puedo ayudarle? - preguntó sin ocultar una pizca de curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de por que razón Hughes quería hablar con ella.

\- Espero que no crea que me meto donde no me llaman...como sabrás hace unas semanas se quemó parte de la biblioteca y del archivo municipal de Central - dijo mirándola con atención y cambiando su amable tono de voz por otro mucho más serio. - Resulta que Sheska, la chica que trabajaba allí, tiene una memoria prodigiosa y ha reproducido todos los documentos que se perdieron y no solo eso, los ha clasificado, ordenado y escrito pequeños resúmenes sobre su contenido. He visto tu nombre en una de las denuncias archivadas y ...

\- Me imagino de lo que habla, Señor - interrumpió sin perder la compostura a pesar de que jamás imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse a esto, no ahora, no otra vez. **  
**

\- ¿ Sabe que hay más de veinte denuncias archivadas sin resolver iguales que la suya?- preguntó con cautela golpeando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa con la punta de un bolígrafo.

\- No sabía que eran tantas, Señor, aunque no me sorprende - respondió tajante, manteniendo su postura rígida, tratando de disimular lo incomoda que se sentía.

\- Teniente...Riza...se que esto tiene que ser muy duro para ti, no quiero presionarte - comentó con preocupación suavizando su voz . - Pero esto es muy grave, ninguna de las agresiones sexuales denunciadas ha sido resuelta, el ejército no puede pasarlas por alto. No es ni ético ni justo.

\- Por favor, odio los eufemismos, fue una violación- murmuró enfadada sin perder la postura pero apretando los puños con fuerza.

\- Lo siento... - apartó la mirada avergonzado. - La denuncia apenas tiene un par de líneas y ni siquiera aparece el nombre del agresor, solo su número de licencia, este patrón se repite en todas y cada una de ellas - dijo mientras iba dejando uno a uno los papeles sobre la mesa. - O tratan de ocultarlo o no le dan importancia, cualquiera de las dos escusas es intolerable.

No quiso contestar, tenía muy claro lo que opinaba sobre la hipocresía de ciertas normas del ejército sobre las relaciones personales y sobre la falsa virtud que se empeñaba en mostrar ante el publico. Las relaciones consentidas se castigaban las que no lo eran, simplemente se archivaban en el olvido.

\- Oh...no me había fijado en la fecha ¿ Fue en Ishval?

\- Si, por eso me cambiaron de unidad y acabe en la suya - dio una profunda respiración para recobrar la compostura intentando de borrar de su cabeza todos los malos recuerdos.

\- ¿ Roy lo sabe? - preguntó de repente.

\- ¿ Por que debería saberlo? Es solo mi superior - cortó tajante, desde luego era a la ultima persona que quería implicar en todo esto.

\- Teniente Hawkeye, no puedo imaginarme lo que esto supone para usted y desde luego no era mi intención abrir viejas heridas y hacerla daño, pero odiaría pensar que las mujeres del ejército se sienten desprotegidas en casos así. Si presentamos una causa común os escucharan, tiene que hacerse justicia, no puede ser que haya hombres que piensen que tienen barra libre para disponer de quien quieran cuando quieran ¿ No le gustaría que ese desgraciado pagase por lo que hizo?

\- No me creyeron entonces, no van a hacerlo ahora, es su palabra contra la mía y ha pasado mucho tiempo. Créame cuando le digo que intente que me hiciesen caso pero fue inútil, no querían escucharme ni mucho menos creerme.

\- Hay más de veinte mujeres que han pasado por lo mismo y le pasará a otras si no lo llevamos a los tribunales...

\- ¿Por que yo? ¿ Que puedo hacer yo?

\- Eres el oficial de más alto rango de la lista. Alguien tiene que dar el paso para que el resto la siga. Se que es una mujer honorable, Teniente y sabe tan bien como yo que no es justo dejarlo pasar, ni para usted ni para las otras mujeres si no lo quiere hacer por usted hágalo por ellas.

\- Entiendo, Señor pero... ¿ Por que se involucra en todo esto? Podría suponer escollos en su carrera, además de ganarse enemigos.

\- Por que es una injusticia y por que tengo una hija pequeña y no se si seguirá mis pasos algún día, pero desde luego si lo hace quiero que este segura dentro del ejército y que confíe en que si necesita ayuda responderán por ella.

\- No se si podre hacerlo - titubeó sintiendo que podría las fuerzas.

\- No te sientas obligada - dulcificó el tono de su voz y sonrió con afecto. - No quiero que pienses que te pido esto porque te conozco, admiró tu fortaleza, por eso cuento contigo, pero si no estas preparada, puedo pedírselo a otra.

\- De acuerdo, puede contar conmigo - dijo por fin. - No creo que consiga nada pero presentare testimonio de todas maneras.

\- Muchas gracias Teniente, me pondré enseguida con ello, le iré informando de todo y si necesita cualquier tipo de ayuda, un abogado, asesoría jurídica, lo que sea, no dude en contactar conmigo.

\- ¿ Puedo pedirle un favor? - añadió antes de dar por terminada la conversación. - No le diga al coronel nada de esto.

\- Es información confidencial no se preocupe, pero estoy seguro que Roy la creería y se preocuparía por usted - dijo volviendo al tono amable que le caracterizaba.

\- Por eso mismo se lo pido, el coronel se preocupa demasiado.

\- De acuerdo, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para resolver esto, se lo prometo - sonrió con amabilidad y ella se cuadró de nuevo antes de despedirse.

 **...**

Lanzó una pequeña bola de papel que se enredó en su pelo y ella alzó la cabeza lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

\- Coronel ¿ Puede dejar de hacer el tonto y concentrarse en su trabajo? - le reprochó molesta mientras se quitaba el papel del pelo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

\- Es muy aburrido, Teniente, estamos en el despacho solos y ni siquiera me mira - se quejó como un niño pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado.

\- Póngase a trabajar, Coronel - replicó entornando sus ojos concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo, ignorando por completo sus quejas.

\- Es usted la mujer más fría que conozco.

\- ¿ En serio? Creía que conocía muy bien a la reina de hielo, Señor.

\- ¿No vas a olvidarlo verdad? - farfulló entrelazando los dedos y golpeando con su mano sobre la mesa con nerviosismo.

\- No, Señor, No tengo la menor intención- dijo riendo mientras apoyaba una mano en su barbilla y negaba con la cabeza.

El teléfono del despacho sonó y Roy se apresuró a cogerlo respirando aliviado.

\- ¿ Hughes? - preguntó sonriendo con descaro sin dejar de mirarla. - Me alegro de oírte, me pillas en un momento en el que puedo dedicar todo el tiempo que quieras a escuchar tus historias...

\- Hola Roy siento desilusionarte, pero hoy tú no me interesas- dijo al otro lado de la linea .- ¿ Puedo hablar con la teniente Hawkeye?

\- Claro - alargó su brazo ofreciéndole el auricular del teléfono.- Teniente, la solicitan por aquí.

Se levantó de su mesa y dándole la espalda se apoyó en la mesa para responder a la llamada.

\- ¿ Hawkeye? ¿Podemos hablar? - consultó bajando el tono de su voz a apenas un susurro.

-Si, dígame.

\- He conseguido hablar con la mayoría de las mujeres de las denuncias, se que le estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero tal vez ella se sentirían mas cómodas si es usted la que trata de convencerlas para que se unan a nosotras.

\- Entiendo.

\- Por otro lado tengo una mala noticia, si seguimos adelante es probable que tenga que hacer un cara a cara con su agresor, estoy tratando de evitarlo, así dudo que ninguna quiera participar, pero son las normas, él tiene derecho a una defensa justa, todo esto es terriblemente complicado, siento haberla involucrado en algo así...

\- Haré lo que pueda - susurró y aunque trató de evitarlo su voz sonó aterrada.

\- Teniente ¿ No quiere hablar mucho verdad? ¿La llamo en otro momento?

\- Si, sera mejor.

\- No se preocupe, muchas gracias de todas formas, si me necesita para cualquier cosa llámeme, a cualquier hora. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Está bien.

Colgó el teléfono y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, Roy se levantó de su silla y rodeando la mesa se colocó frente a ella con un gesto preocupado en el rostro.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - colocó una mano en su brazo y lo acarició con suavidad.

\- No, Señor, todo está bien - comentó con tranquilidad mientras apartaba su mano.

\- Mientes.

\- No puedo contarlo - le miró esperando que pudiera comprenderla.

\- Ya sabes que soy bueno guardando secretos - replicó sonriendo en busca de complicidad, luego colocó las manos en la mesa dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos y dio un pequeño paso hacía ella.

\- No es un secreto... solo que no puedo - desvió la vista al suelo apesadumbrada para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, estoy aquí para lo que necesites - se acercó aun mas a ella y colocó las manos en su cadera.

\- Gracias- susurró descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

 **...**

Hacía un par de horas que estaban en la pequeña habitación de un hotel a las afueras de Central, como siempre se habían registrado con nombres falsos, habían cenado algo, se habían descalzado y tirado sobre la cama a disfrutar de un breve remanso de paz. Roy descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras ella peinaba su pelo con los dedos.

\- Maldito idiota ¿ En que lió se había metido? ¿ Que es lo que sabía? ¿ Por que era así? - se llevó una mano la frente y apretó con fuerza con sus dedos. - Llevó una semana rebuscando entre sus archivos y no he encontrado nada. Es frustrante. Me duele hasta la cabeza.

\- Deberías relajarte, así no encontrarás nada - dijo colocando las manos en sus sienes mientras le daba un suave masaje. - Tenemos que buscar desde otra perspectiva.

\- Tienes razón- contestó cerrando los ojos en un intento de concentrarse. - Tenemos la pista de la piedra filosofal y del quinto laboratorio, pero todo parece perderse en un agujero negro.

\- Sabemos que hay gente del ejercito, altos cargos, implicados en todo este asunto, tenemos que elegir con cuidado a nuestros aliados - murmuró mientras continuaba con su masaje.

\- Un momento... ¿ El asunto que teníais entre manos tú y Hughes tiene algo que ver en todo eso? - preguntó de repente levantando la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio crees que estoy metida en esto ? ¿Que no te habría contado lo que se?

\- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea ! Han matado a Maes por averiguar algo, solo quiero saber si estás en peligro tú también - volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. - Me preocupa.

\- No tiene nada que ver... - murmuró apoyando una mano en su espalda.

\- No entiendo nada, Riza, de verdad.

El gesto de tristeza de su rostro era descorazonador, tal vez con todo lo que estaba pasando no era el mejor momento de contárselo, pero necesitaba resolver sus dudas y darle un poco de tranquilidad.

\- En Ishval en una ocasión encontré a un soldado tratando de forzar a una Ishvalita, era una apenas una niña se lo impedí, pero se puso furioso, esa noche entró en mi tienda y... - tragó saliva antes de continuar. - Me dijo que si no podía follarse a un cerda Ishvalita, tendría que hacerlo a una Amestriense que se metía dónde no la llamaban...

\- ¿Que demonios estás diciendo Riza? - se levantó de su posición y la miró angustiado, ella levantó la mano para que la dejase continuar.

\- No pude hacer nada para detenerle y cuando le denuncie a mi superior, lo único que hizo fue cambiarme de unidad - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no derramarlas continuó hablando. - Archivaron la causa, como si nada hubiese pasado, hay más de dos docenas de casos similares y Hughes lo descubrió, quería que lo ayudase a llevar el caso frente a la corte, no podía permitir que algo así pasase sin que nadie actuase, por eso hablábamos, no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de la piedra filosofal, pero era un hombre con un profundo sentido de la justicia y quería denunciarlo, no se que descubrió para que lo matasen pero no era nada bueno y no podía dejar que pasase...por eso te prometo que encontraremos al culpable y pagará por ello.

No dejaba de mirarla con una expresión triste y llena de rabia, se tumbó junto a ella mirándola a los ojos y alargó la mano para tocar su pelo con cariño.

\- Dime quien fue, quiero matarlo - masculló furioso al rato agarrando su brazo.

\- No vas a matar a nadie - colocó una mano en su cara y le apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

\- ¿ Donde está? ¿ Tienes que verlo todos los días? ¿ Es alguien que conozco?

\- Roy, por favor- sujetó su cara con ambas manos y le miró con decisión. - No te preocupes por esto.

\- ¿ Como quieres que no me preocupe? - replicó nervioso. - Quiero saber donde está, si está cerca de ti, si...

\- Creo que está en los cuarteles del Oeste - le cortó, aunque sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo de ninguna manera.

\- Mierda ¿ Por qué no me habías contado nada? - estiró los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo para poder abrazarla.

\- Por que nadie me creyó, porque llegue a creer que era culpa mía, porque después de Ishval creí que me lo merecía, no lo sé... solo quería enterarlo en mi memoria y olvidarlo - le pasó con cuidado la mano por el cabello y la dejó reposar sobre su cuello.

\- Yo te habría creído - susurró besando sus parpados con ternura. - Habría hecho algo...

\- Ya lo se, pero sería perjudicial para tu carrera meterte en algo así - acarició su mentón con el pulgar y sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿ Dejarás algún día de poner como prioridad cualquier cosa antes que a ti misma?

\- Tenemos un país que arreglar, Coronel.

\- ¿ Dejarás al menos que yo me preocupe por ti? - insistió agarrando sus manos para poder besarlas.

\- No es necesario...- Roy frunció el ceño molesto y ella volvió a agarrarlo de la cara. - Escucha... cuando estamos así, me siento protegida, me siento a salvo, no tienes que hacer nada que no hayas hecho ya.

La abrazó en silencio y la sostuvo contra él durante minutos incapaz de decir nada.

\- ¿ Vas a seguir adelante con lo que quería Hughes?- preguntó sin separarse de ella.

\- Debería, por hacer honor a su memoria, pero tenemos cosas más importantes entre manos.

\- Cuando sea Fuhter, voy a fusilar a ese cabrón, voy a hacerle comer sus propias tripas - masculló con rabia estrechándola aún mas contra él.

\- No puedes hacer eso - apuntó con suavidad agarrándose con fuerza a los pliegues de su camisa.

\- Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo.

\- Yo también.


	26. Días de perros

**-Días de perros -**

* * *

La conversación iba tomando unos derroteros que cada vez le gustaban menos y él se sentía cada mas enfadado.

\- ¿ Dígame Teniente es esa la clase de hombre que quiere para su país? - preguntó de repente incapaz de contener la irritación de su voz.

\- ¿ Perdón? - preguntó confundida.

\- ¿ Un hombre capaz de mentir a su esposa? ¿ De fingir que la quiere solo por las apariencias? ¿ Tener hijos en un matrimonio sin amor? ¿ Esa es la clase de líder que espera? Me decepciona, francamente - bufó dando un carpetazo al archivo que estaba leyendo haciendo que varias hojas escaparan por el aire.

\- No se trata de eso... pero...

\- Márchese a casa, hemos terminado el trabajo por hoy - dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

\- Coronel, aún queda mucho que hacer...

\- Es una orden - gruñó furioso golpeando la mesa.

\- Si, Señor - contestó apartando la mirada mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas con tranquilidad fingida sintiendo que él era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella mientras se movía por el despacho.

\- ¿ Usted me quiere Teniente? - preguntó antes de que atravesara la puerta.

\- ¿ Por que me pregunta eso ahora, Coronel?

\- Maldita sea Hawkeye, puede responder a una pregunta directa por una vez, sin rodeos - preguntó aún mas enfadado - Yo sería incapaz de insinuar una cosa así, solo pensar en verla casada con otro me pone enfermo...

\- Coronel esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros...

\- Sabe déjelo, recoja sus cosas y márchese a casa. No quiero oír más tonterías.

 **...**

\- Elisabeth querida, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Madame Christmas al verla entrar por la puerta de bar.

\- Buenas noches, Madame ¿ Está el señor Mustang por aquí? - preguntó buscándolo a su alrededor entre las mesas.

\- Si, está en el saloncillo privado, pasa dentro - señaló la puerta de color oscuro que estaba a su derecha y sonrió con dulzura.

Llenó su pulmones de aire antes de entrar en la salita reuniendo todo el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos.

\- Vaya Elisabeth no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo levantando un vaso en el que ya solo quedaban hielos.

\- Buenas noches Mustang.

\- Te invitaría a tomar un trago, pero me temo que me lo he bebido todo - repitió con aquel tono de voz impertinente mientras se llenaba el vaso con lo que quedaba en la botella.

\- ¿ Un mal día? - preguntó sin moverse del sitio con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- Si, he discutido con mi subordinada - contestó recostándose sobre el respaldo del banco que le servía como asiento.

\- Ya sabes que a veces puede llegar a ser muy idiota.

\- No seas tan dura con ella Elisabeth, soy yo el que está enfadado.

\- Entiendo...

\- ¿ Es ese el pañuelo que te regale? - preguntó de repente observándola con atención, sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche haciendo que el peso que sentía en su estomago mermara.

\- Si - respondió en un suspiro cargado de tristeza mirando al suelo, él la miró de nuevo y suspiró también.

Se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó en el respaldo de una de las sillas y con mucho cuidado retiró el pañuelo de su cabeza haciendo que su cabello cayera libre por sus hombros.

\- ¿ Por que no vienes y te sientas aquí conmigo? Me siento bastante solo en estos momentos - golpeó con su mano sobre el asiento, ella se acercó, rodeando la mesa y se sentó junto a él apoyando las manos en su regazo.

\- Por que no me cuentas lo que ha hecho tu asistente para que estés tan enfadado con ella - dijo con suavidad sin mirarle a la cara mientras se quitaba las gafas y las doblaba con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

\- Ella cree que debería casarme solo para tener una buena imagen cara a la ciudadanía...- respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sin despegar la espalda del asiento.

\- Si me permites decirlo, no veo que tiene eso de malo.

\- Que debería saber que solo hay una mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida - replicó molesto mirándola de reojo.

\- Una cosa es el deber y otra los sentimientos, Mustang.

\- No necesito una esposa para dirigir el país.

\- Creo que ella quiere lo mejor para ti aunque no te lo parezca.

\- Sabes, creo que solo estoy triste, me duele que piense que eso es lo mejor para mi, porque sabe que no es lo que quiero y quizás soy un iluso, pero pensaba que ella tampoco.

Detuvo su mano antes de que pudiera coger el vaso de whisky de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente culpable en esos momentos.

\- Estoy segura que ella desea de todo corazón que puedas estar con la mujer a la que quieres, pero hay días en los que todo le parece un estúpido cuento de hadas y pierde la esperanza.

\- Yo pierdo la esperanza continuamente, Elisabeth y ella está ahí para animarme ¿ Por qué no lo dice ? Siempre estaré dispuesto a confortarla.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, ella es una idiota.

\- Tal vez, pero la necesito.

\- ¿ Crees que podrías perdonarla?

\- Me conoces, sabes que soy un bobo romántico...Lo he hecho en cuanto la he visto aparecer por la puerta - dijo sonriendo con ternura mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la recostaba contra él. Ella cerró los ojos, acariciando su brazo y se quedó quita escuchando el sonido de su respiración, pero alguien tocó la puerta y se separaron al instante.

\- Roy, cariño siento interrumpir, pero ha llegado un grupo de oficiales, deberías pasar a saludar - dijo Madame Christmas desde la puerta.

\- Si, Madame enseguida salgo - contestó poniéndose en pie.

\- Elisabeth puedes salir por la puerta de atrás, le diré al mozo que te acompañe hasta casa - añadió esta con un tono de voz preocupado.

\- No es necesario que se moleste, puedo ir sola.

\- Como quieras, querida - contestó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se levantaron del banco, ella se puso el abrigo abrochándose los botones con lentitud mientras Roy la observaba sin decir nada.

\- Ha sido un placer verte Elisabeth, como siempre.

\- Lo mismo digo Mustang.

Se cubrió la cabeza con el pañuelo de nuevo y él se acercó a arreglar su pelo, le colocó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja y sonrió mientras acariciaba su cara.

\- No pretendía hacerte daño - dijo al abrazarse a él que la rodeó con sus brazos sin perder un instante.

\- Ya lo se - contestó acariciando su espalda y besando su cabeza.

\- Te quiero, siento tanto haberte hecho creer lo contrario - murmuró apretándose contra él.

\- Todos tenemos días malos - murmuró sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza contra él.

Aunque se hubiera quedado así para siempre, se separó de ella sonriendo, recogió las gafas de la mesa, se las puso con cuidado y aprovechó la ocasión para besarla sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.


	27. Discretos

**\- Discretos-**

* * *

Lo cierto es que su trabajo no les dejaba mucho tiempo libre, pero de vez en cuando hacían una escapada al bar más cercano y brindaban por la vida, sin más motivo que pasar un rato juntos.

Riza Hawkeye era un profesional seria y de carácter sereno, nunca perdía la compostura y siempre era consciente de su posición y de donde estaba y eran raras las ocasiones en las que bebía de mas pero cuando se emborrachaba su carácter se dulcificaba, estaba relajada, sonreía más y parecía tan solo una mujer joven disfrutando del momento. El coronel en cambió bebía mas a menudo, era una forma de escape para su miseria y tras perder a Hughes sus borracheras eran mas amargas.

Lo extraño de aquella noche era que los dos habían bebido de más, así que allí estaban, el uno junto al otro en la barra, se habían acercado a pedir otra ronda pero se estaban entreteniendo, se reían y cuchicheaban. Él deslizó la mano por su espalda, la dejó reposar de forma casual mientras hablaba con el camarero y se acercó a comentarle algo al oído ella se rió como una chiquilla, cubriendo su boca con una mano y se apoyó en su hombro, en cualquier otra ocasión había retirado la mano de su espalda, pero en aquel momento no parecía preocuparle en absoluto.

\- El coronel y la teniente están haciendo un espectáculo de ellos mismos - comentó Falman desde la mesa desde la que los observaban con atención.

Todos se giraron para mirarlo, apartando la atención de la barra, se encogió de hombros y todos se rieron nerviosos, nunca habían hablado de la relación de su jefe con la teniente, no entre ellos, pero todos habían sospechado en algún momento u otro que su relación iba más allá de lo profesional, a pesar de que las normas del ejército prohibían expresamente cualquier relación personal entre un superior y sus subordinados. Una anticuada norma que se excusaba en la ética en el trabajo para evitar escándalos y dar una impoluta imagen frente a la ciudadanía.

\- Hawkeye parece tan feliz... ¿ No creéis? - preguntó Havoc observando como ella sonría con el codo apoyado en la barra mirándolo con atención. - Es raro verla así.

A él solo le había hecho falta atar cabos para saber que ocurría entre ellos, durante su etapa en la academia, Riza le había confesado que había alguien en su vida, un alquimista, que había roto su corazón y se había ido a la guerra. En aquel momento no entendió nada pero cuando solicitaron francotiradores para ir al frente, fue la primera en ofrecerse voluntaria. Así que imaginó que había ido a buscarle. Pero Riza volvió de la guerra hecha un desastre, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie, había dejado de sonreír y tras graduarse desapareció de sus vidas sin decir una palabra a nadie. La dulce e irónica chica de campo se había convertido en una sombra, en un fantasma y la echaba de menos. Así que cuando Roy Mustang le ofreció un puesto en su unidad la única razón por la que aceptó fue porque ella trabajaba allí.

Muchos creían que tenía un cuelgue con ella, pero la realidad es que le recordaba a su hermana pequeña, una niña de seis años que no superó la epidemia de gripe que había asolado el país años atrás y aunque era mejor tirador que él, aunque era fuerte y brava, sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que Mustang era aquel alquimista y aunque su primera intención fue odiarlo, enseguida comprendió que era un gran tipo, en unos meses había logrado ganarse su lealtad absoluta, su admiración y su amistad. No sabía que había pasado entre ellos pero ella parecía en paz junto a Mustang y él sentía devoción absoluta por mucho que tratase de disimularlo.

\- Están siendo muy poco discretos- comentó Fuery observando como el coronel se sonrojaba de forma muy sutil ante un comentario de Hawkeye.

La verdad es que él hacía tiempo que sabía que ocurría algo entre ellos, en una ocasión, repasando unos documentos del coronel antes de entregarlos en el despacho del general Grumman, encontró una nota manuscrita con la pulcra letra de la teniente en la que le incitaba a acabar el trabajo a cambio de un premio que no se atrevía ni a mencionar. No sabía donde meterse y no sabía si comentarlo con alguien, porque desde luego aquella nota era más que inapropiada y porque era incapaz de imaginarse a la siempre correcta Teniente Riza Hawkeye usando ese tipo de lenguaje. Se sonrojó solo de recordarlo y maldijo al coronel por no deshacerse de la nota a tiempo.

\- ¿ Y la cara del coronel?- Breda hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse al ver la sonrisa de idiota que Roy Mustang tenía en ese momento, sonreía y la miraba como si quisiera memorizarla. - Una vez les vi besarse- dijo Breda como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.- Fue un beso rápido, el coronel la agarró de la mano y se inclinó para besarla, os prometo que pensé que Riza que iba a apartarse o a darle un guantazo, pero ella... le besó como si lo hiciese todos los días- se rió con ganas y se frotó el puente de la nariz. - Me escondí detrás de la pared de la vergüenza que me dio pillarlos.

\- Ellos solo sé quieren ¿ Verdad? - suspiró Fuery apoyándose en la mesa. - Que le jodan a las normas, no hacen daño a nadie.

\- Fuery muchacho- dijo Havoc riendo mientras golpeaba su espalda. - Así se habla.

\- ¿ Qué ha dicho el sargento? - preguntó Mustang apartando la silla y sentándose junto a su equipo.

\- Nada jefe, tonterías- intervino Falman llenando de nuevo los vasos. - Hemos bebido demasiado.

Riza se tropezó al sentarse junto a Havoc apoyó todo su peso en él y le pasó la mano por el pelo despeinado su flequillo.

\- Está muy feo andarse con secretitos - comentó mientras una risilla escapaba de sus labios y se llevaba la copa a los labios. - Muy feo.

\- Riz, Riz, Riz - sonrió con maldad quitándole la copa de la mano y miró de reojo al coronel.- Nadie en esta mesa tiene secretos.

Roy escupió la bebida de su boca y todos se echaron a reír.

\- Mejor sigamos bebiendo - comentó ocultando tras su vaso el rubor de sus mejillas.

* * *

 **¿Hola! llevaba tiempo sin escribir y sin agradeceros las lecturas y los comentarios! sois las mejores un beso enorme!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **El fic está inspirado en un fan art que me gusta muchísimo, en el que se ve en primer plano desenfocados a Roy y a Riza y a Breda mirándoles al fondo. El artista es japones así que no puedo escribir aquí su nombre. Lo siento. : )**


	28. Bailes

**\- Bailes -**

* * *

El ambiente era ruidoso, festivo, delirante, todo el mundo se divertía, llevaban horas de celebración y nadie parecía dispuesto a parar. El jardín de los Rockbell estaba plagado de mesas y una carpa blanca decoraba el centro de la fiesta, los invitados iban de un lado a otro, comiendo, hablando entre ellos, bailando y sobre todo disfrutando de la orquesta que amenizaba la celebración.

\- ¿Capitán Hawkeye me permite este baile? - preguntó Al desde su elegante esmoquin mientras se inclinaba en una graciosa reverencia.

\- Por supuesto Al, estaría encantada – dijo tendiéndole la mano y levantándose de la silla. – Pero llámame Riza, ya no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho.

\- Lo se, me cuesta acostumbrarme, disculpe – sonrió ampliamente mientras la cogía por la cintura y la llevaba hasta la pista de baile. - Está muy guapa hoy.

-Muchas gracias Al, tú también – contestó al moverse por el centro de la carpa al ritmo de la alegre canción que tocaba la banda de jazz . - ¡Eres muy buen bailarín! – apuntó sorprendida por las habilidades de su acompañante que se rió agradecido.

Continuaron bailando con tranquilidad hasta que de pronto escucharon la escandalosa risa de May a la que Jean movía por la pista como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, Al la miró sin dejar de sonreír y sin perder un solo paso.

\- La princesa de Xing es un encanto ¿ Verdad? - dijo mirándole con atención ya que no apartaba los ojos de ella. - Además está muy guapa.

\- Si... es increíble – contestó rojo como un tomate pero con una sonrisa enorme marcada en la cara que consiguió hacerla reír. - ¿De que se ríe, Capitán?

\- De lo diferentes que sois Ed y tú, antes le he dicho a tu hermano lo feliz que veía a Winry y casi derrama su copa sobre mi vestido, de la vergüenza que le daba - entornó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y se dejó llevar mientras Alphonse la movía por la pista con elegancia.

\- Ya sabe lo idiota que es mi hermano para estas cosas- contestó dejando escapar un suspiro agotado volviendo a agarrarla entre sus brazos.

…

\- ¿Querrá el general mas guapo del ejercito sacar a bailar a una vieja como yo? - dijo colocándose tras él carraspeando con delicadeza.

\- Por supuesto, Señora Pinako, sera un honor - contestó dejando su copa sobre la mesa poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

La cogió de la mano y juntos se acercaron a la orquesta junto al resto de invitados.

\- Quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mis muchachos, General - dijo subiéndose a los pies de Roy para ganar un poco de altura.

\- Somos nosotros los que le debemos mucho a ellos - replicó inclinándose ligeramente para facilitarle la postura a la pequeña mujer.

\- ¿Sabe? Siempre he considerado que sabía judgar muy bien a las personas, pero con usted me confundí por completo - confesó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba al paso del general Mustang que la movía con facilidad por la pista de baile.

\- ¿En serio ? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Si, la primera vez que entró en mi casa, exigiendo respuestas y siendo desagradable y maleducado, pensé que era un cabrón arrogante, un maldito perro del ejercito, un canalla y con una soberbia que no cabía en la habitación - sentenció con convicción dedicándole una mirada severa.

\- Gracias... supongo - dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Estaba equivocada, lo siento - aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No se preocupe señora Pinako, estoy acostumbrado a las malas impresiones - respondió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto sacudiendo su mano.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi familia, General - dijo por fin sonriendo con amabilidad. - Se lo agradezco de corazón.

...

Ed agarró a Winry por novena vez en la noche, todo el mundo quería bailar con la novia y a él lo único que le apetecía era pasar la noche bailando con su recién estrenada mujer.

\- ¿Crees que podre bailar contigo una canción entera ? - susurró después de gruñir a Armstrong que los dejara solos un momento.

Winry se sujeto el vestido con una mano mientras él la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba a él. La orquesta tocaba ahora un vals y se movieron por la pista sin atender al resto de invitados que los miraba entre risas y cuchicheos.

\- ¿ En que piensas Ed? - preguntó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Tú sabias lo de Mustang y Hawkeye? - preguntó con curiosidad jugando con los dedos entre su pelo.

\- Si - contestó con rotundidad sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda con cariño.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde que los conocí, bueno no es que lo supiera de verdad, lo supuse.

\- ¡Winry tenias once años, es imposible! - replicó lleno de indignación.

\- Es algo que ella dijo, luego solo até cabos - explicó levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía saberlo menos yo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - comentó separándose de ella y agarrándola de los hombros.

\- Pero si tú mismo dijiste que viste al general en casa de la capitán Hawkeye ¡ Y en calzoncillos además! - protestó riéndose mientras le agarraba de nuevo.

\- Pensé que había huido del hospital y que Hawkeye lo estaba escondiendo...- razonó susurrando mientras miraba a su alrededor para evitar que pudieran escucharlo.

\- ¡Ed! Pero si era mas que obvio - protestó arreglando su falda para evitar que la viese reír.

\- Perdona que no piense en la vida sexual de ese capullo - masculló sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura mientras le daba una vuelta.

Winry se rió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo y él la abrazó contra él.

\- Esas leyes del ejercito son una idiotez - murmuró entre dientes incapaz de ocultar su molestia.

\- Tienes que admitir que el general te gusta mas de lo que dices - susurró en su oído

\- Me gusta Hawkeye, no él - gruñó a la defensiva.

\- Claro, Ed, lo que tu digas - contestó sonriendo mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

Ed esbozó una enorme sonrisa y la tumbó en un ágil movimiento que la hizo estallar en carcajadas. Continuaron bailando por la pista, luciéndose ante la atenta mirada de todos sus invitados.

\- Es que... si ese idiota no hubiese venido a casa a buscarme, si no me hubiera dicho que siguiera avanzando, aun estaría deprimido en una silla de ruedas y Al seguiría en la armadura – resopló cuando se detuvieron a la espera de un nueva canción y apartó los mechones de pelo de su frente. – Le debo demasiado como para que se de cuenta.

Winry besó su mejilla y suspiró acariciando su cara sin dejar de sonreír, él alzó su ceja lleno de curiosidad logrando que ella se riera de nuevo.

\- Solo quieres que la gente sea feliz, eso es maravilloso - rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le estampó un sonoro beso que todo el mundo aplaudió para vergüenza del pobre Edward, que no sabía donde meterse.

\- Ellos no creen que merezcan ser felices y eso me cabrea - respondió en un susurro volviendo a agarrar a Winry de la cintura para empezar un baile e intentar disimular su timidez.

\- Mira – se giró para que Ed pudiera ver como Roy con la mano en la espalda de Riza se reía de algo que ella le contaba, mientras bailaban ajenos al resto del mundo. - A mi me lo parecen.

\- Si, pero...- sonrió volviendo a agarrarla contra él. – Ojalá fuera mas simple...

\- ¿ Como consigues que te quiera cada vez mas? - preguntó abrazándose a él sin dejar de sonreír. - Te adoro señor Elric.

\- Yo también señora Elric - contestó tratando de volver a besarla antes de que su hermano se la llevara de su lado de nuevo.


	29. Doña Poca Paciencia y el Señor Zen

**-Doña Poca Paciencia y el Señor Zen-**

* * *

\- En un país lejano, había una princesa pequeña como un guisante - esquivó sin apenas moverse una zapatilla que iba directa a su cara y sus sobrinos aplaudieron entusiasmados. - Era pequeña como un guisante pero era la más bonita del reino.

Ella carraspeó dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho y Alphonse respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

\- Además de ser muy lista - dijo entornando los ojos. - ¿ Puedo continuar?

May asintió sentándose en la cama junto a los niños y él arrastró la silla para colocarse frente a ellos.

\- Tío, Tío- interrumpió la pequeña. - No nos has dicho el nombre del cuento.

\- Es verdad, se llama "Doña Poca Paciencia y el Señor Zen" - dijo este antes de continuar con su relato. - _A la princesa que además de bonita e inteligente y de ser una gran luchadora y un prodigio en la alquimia, le encantaba conocer lugares nuevos y vivir aventuras, por eso había viajado por otros países en busca de conocimientos y había conocido a mucha gente y hecho muchos amigos allá por donde viajó._

 _Un día llegó a aquel lejano reino un joven alquimista que quería aprender todos los secretos que escondía la alquimia de aquel lugar, había oído hablar de ella y estaba ansioso por aprender cosas nuevas, ya que como todo el mundo sabía, el sino de todo alquimista es la eterna búsqueda de conocimiento._

 _El extranjero paseaba por los jardines de un palacio cuando vio a la princesa entrenando, estaba sobre la punta de su pie derecho en un tronco de bambú y saltaba con agilidad de un pie a otro sin perder el equilibrio.  
_

 _\- Hola princesa - dijo después de observarla durante mucho tiempo._

 _\- ¡ Extranjero! - gritó nada más verle sonriendo entusiasmada- ¿ Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- He venido a verte y aprender la alquimia de tu país- contestó con los brazos en jarras dejando su maleta en el suelo._

 _La princesa dio un ágil salto y se posó en el suelo con elegancia, después de coger aire corrió hacia él lanzándose a sus brazos._

 _\- Ya era hora, has tardado mucho tiempo- murmuró abrazada a él con tanta fuerza que parecía querer fundirse con su cuerpo._

 _\- Si... ha pasado mucho tiempo - contestó este sin dejar de sonreír apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo._

 _La princesa se separó de él para observarlo con atención y le comentó que su ropa no era adecuada para comenzar el entrenamiento, así que le prestó unos pantalones y una camisa tradicionales, muy parecidos a los que ella llevaba_. _Tras cambiarse y hacer unos estiramientos se adentraron en los jardines del palacio para comenzar a pelear, ella era una experta luchadora pero el extranjero también sabía pelea,r ya que durante su infancia tuvo una gran maestra que le enseñó las mejores técnicas de combate. **  
**_

 _La princesa era rápida y le golpeaba una y otra vez sin darle tiempo a coger aire, ganándole espacio mientras trataba de esquivar sus ataques. **  
**_

 _\- ¡Te estás conteniendo! - dijo parándose de pronto para coger aire._

 _\- No quiero lastimarte- contestó el extranjero limpiándose el sudor de la frente._

 _\- ¡ "Ni quieri listimarti"! - replicó molesta. - ¿ Has venido a aprender alqueestry o a jugar? Tienes que tomártelo en serio, Extranjero._

 _Volvió a lanzarse contra él golpeándolo sin descanso, saltando, esquivando sus golpes, retando con cada uno de sus movimientos al joven extranjero que la esquivaba como podía, la princesa le atacaba por delante, por detrás, de costado, sin darle tiempo a pensar en el siguiente movimiento. Cuando ya no podían continuar, se tiraron sobre el césped del jardín jadeando agotados._

 _\- Bien - dijo ella incorporándose y sentándose en un loto perfecto. - Ya hemos preparado nuestro cuerpo, ahora toca nuestra mente,siéntate como yo._

 _\- No creo que pueda doblar así las piernas - comentó tratando de imitarla.  
_

 _\- Haz lo que puedas, cierra los ojos y siente la energía que fluye a tu alrededor, llena tus pulmones de aire y expúlsalo poco a poco._

 _El extranjero obedeció con docilidad las instrucciones de la princesa y durante casi una hora permanecieron sentados el uno frente al otro sin decir una sola palabra._

 _\- No siento nada- murmuró abriendo un ojo para contemplarla._

 _\- ¿ Como es posible? Ahí está - dijo ella colocando las manos sobre el suelo. - Está en todos lados, en el aire, en la tierra, en el agua, fluye a través de nosotros._

 _\- Pero... ¿ Qué es lo que tengo que sentir exactamente?_

 _\- La energía - chilló molesta. - El Chi que tienen todos los elementos, tienes que sentirlo correr dentro de ti, sentir que eres parte de todo.  
_

 _\- ¿ Como lo siento? No me estás dando ninguna instrucción._

 _\- ¡ Cierra los ojos! Eres alquimista ¡ Tienes que sentir la energía fluir! - volvió a gritar molesta apretando los puños.  
_

 _\- ¡ Pero así no me dices nada!_

 _\- ¡ Si que lo hago!_

 _Continuaron discutiendo durante horas pero no conseguían llegar a ningún acuerdo, ya que para ella era tan sencillo como respirar, era innato a ser ser, pero el extranjero necesitaba comprender, ver la ciencia tras la mística y sus dos visiones del mundo parecían incompatibles.  
_

 _\- Aaag, Princesa eres una maestra terrible- comentó cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso para comer._

 _\- Y tú eres un alumno peor- contestó esta riendo mientras preparaba unos cuencos de ramen. - Solo tienes que bailar con el viento._

 _\- ¿Te das cuenta de que no entiendo nada de lo que dices?_

 _\- ¡El problema es que te empeñas en comprenderlo cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es sentirlo!  
_

 _Tras comer, la princesa insistió en volver al entrenamiento, pasaron horas peleando y meditando, él no conseguía entender los fundamentos de la alqueestry por mucho que ella tratará de explicarlo, el extranjero mantenía la calma y la princesa perdía la paciencia y cuantas mas preguntas hacía él, mas nerviosa se ponía.  
_

 _Un día después de muchas horas de meditación sintió como la energía de la tierra formaba parte de él, de toda la tierra, aquí, allí, entendió como funcionaba la alquimia de la princesa y como era capaz de hacerla funcionar a distancia, fue breve pero intenso y vio que si seguía entrenándose de aquella manera conseguiría dominarlo por completo._

 _\- Lo he sentido- dijo emocionado- ¡ Princesa, lo he sentido!_

 _\- ¿ Si?- gritó entusiasmada lanzándose sobre él y ambos rodaron por la hierba riendo como locos._

 _Los días pasaron y cada día que pasaba iba comprendiendo mejor la alquimia de aquel país, las tradiciones y sobre todo a la pequeña e impaciente princesa que quería verlo progresar con mas rapidez de la que él era capaz. Hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida, ninguno de los dos había querido pensar en ese momento así que se dedicaron a disfrutar de los entrenamientos, de la meditación y del tiempo que pasaban juntos._

 _El último día la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazaba al extranjero incapaz de dejarlo marchar._

 ** _-_** _No llores, Princesa, nos volveremos a ver pronto - dijo tocando su cabello. - Pero tengo que volver a casa._

 _\- Pero... me da mucha pena- suspiró angustiada incapaz de dejar de llorar._ ** _  
_**

 _\- Ven a verme y te enseñaré la alquimia de mi país ¿De acuerdo? -_ _se separó de ella que asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _El extranjero cogió su maleta y haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar atrás salió de los jardines dispuesto a visitar nuevos países y a adquirir nuevos conocimientos a lo largo de sus viajes, sonrió antes de cruzar la ultima puerta del palacio sintiendo la energía que lo rodeaba fluir por todos los poros de su piel._

 _..._

\- Y ahí acaba la historia - dijo Al poniéndose en pie e indicándole a May que se levantara.

\- ¡ Yo quiero aprender a leer el Chi! ¡ Quiero bailar con el viento! - dijo el pequeño abrazado a su almohada.

\- ¿ Qué paso con la princesa? - preguntó su sobrina que se dedicaba a peinar el cabello de May que sonreía a pesar de los tirones de pelo.

\- La princesa viajó al país del extranjero para verle, pero esa historia os la contaré otro día, ahora tenéis que ir a dormir.

\- Oooh, por favor tío Al, porfa, porfa cuéntanos otra historia - rogó la pequeña mientras Al les arropaba.

\- Mañana será otro día chicos, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches tío Al, buenas noches May.

\- Hasta mañana enanos - dijo esta desde la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

Tras apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta se alejaron por el pasillo procurando no hacer ruido hasta que llegaron a la cocina donde comenzaron a prepararse la cena, aquella noche hacían de niñeros ya que habían logrado convencer a Ed y a Winry para que se tomaran una noche libre de los niños y disfrutaran de su mutua compañía.

\- ¿ Doña Poca Paciencia eh? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño dándole un codazo.

Al pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sonrió besando su cabeza.

\- Es verdad, tienes que reconocerlo "princesa".

May se mordió los labios tratando de contener una maldición haciendo que Al se riera a carcajadas.

\- Ven aquí - dijo levantándola de la cintura con facilidad y sentándola sobre la encimera de la cocina para colocarla a la altura de sus ojos - Admítelo.

\- ¿Qué gano si lo admito? - preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

\- Esto - dijo sujetando su cara del mentón con una mano y dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Lo he ganado sin admitirlo, Extranjero - contestó riendo mientras volvía a agarrarlo del chaleco para acercarlo de nuevo a ella y poder besarlo. - Lo gano siempre que quiera.

* * *

 **¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo.**

 **Le dedico a Loricchi esta historia ya que tenía ganas de leer una historia de Al y May y la verdad que yo tenía ganas de escribirla. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, espero que te guste.**

 **Saludos a LaBauhaus, Loricchi y todas las demás y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ! Sois las mejores, muchas gracias por leerme.**


	30. Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos

**\- Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos-**

* * *

Ser militar le exigía tener una preparación física casi perfecta por ello debía entrenar y mantenerse en forma, una de las actividades de las que más disfrutaba era correr, lo amaba, poner sus capacidades al límite y superarse en cada carrera.

La pista de atletismo estaba vacía a excepción de Riza y que iba varios pasos detrás de él y parecía estar al límite, sonrió mirando hacia ella y comenzó a correr a toda prisa, dejándola atrás.

\- Eres un presumido, Havoc - gruñó sin aliento cuando llegó a su altura le empujó con suavidad y apoyó su mano en el agotada.

\- Tú eres lenta, Pajarito- dijo pasando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. - Me debes unas cervezas.

\- No me llames así, Caramelo, no eres el único que recuerda los motes de la Academia- replicó dándole un empujón para quitárselo de encima. - Vamos a las duchas, he sudado como en mi vida.

\- ¿ Eso es una invitación? - preguntó riéndose mientras sacaba el paquete de cigarrillos de la manga de la camiseta.

\- ¿ Como puedes fumar ahora? - preguntó sin molestarse en contestar a su improperio. - A mi me cuesta hasta respirar.

\- Soy un hombre saludable- replicó riendo con el cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de sus labios.

Salió de las duchas como un hombre renovado y mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la salida se percató de que alguien había dejado abierta la puerta del vestuario de las chicas, se acercó tratando de no parecer un pervertido y alargó su mano para cerrarla, pero una imagen reflejada en el espejo captó su atención.

La teniente terminaba de secarse aún con la toalla enrollada en su cabeza, su espalda estaba cubierta de cicatrices, ahogó una exclamación y ella se giró por completo apretando la toalla contra su cuerpo. Durante la fracción de segundo en la que sus miradas se cruzaron miles de preguntas cruzaron su cabeza, cerró la puerta de golpe y comenzó a correr.

...

Abrió la puerta del despacho de golpe, su jefe levantó la vista del escritorio y lo miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿ Qué demonios Havoc? ¿ Que forma es esa de entrar en el despacho? - preguntó confundido dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Se acercó a la mesa y en mediar palabra le golpeó con el puño con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- Bastardo, hijo de puta, ¿ Qué le has hecho? - rumió colocándose sobre él lleno de rabia.

\- ¡Havoc! ¿ De qué demonios hablas? - gritó tratando de cubrirse la cabeza.

\- Eres un desgraciado, he visto su espalda, ¿ Como has podido? ¿ Como has sido capaz?

Volvió a darle otro puñetazo pero Roy no se movió cuando él le agarró de la camisa y lo golpeó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Jean! ¡ Para! - gritó Riza desde la puerta, pero no le hizo caso, continuó golpeándole una y otra vez. Riza se acercó a él y lo agarró con fuerza para pararlo y él se la sacudió de encima haciéndola caer al suelo.

\- ¿ Como puedes defenderlo? He visto tu espalda, No lo defiendas - murmuró sentándose en el suelo abatido. - No tiene perdón.

\- No es lo que piensas, Jean, cálmate- murmuró.

\- ¿ Crees que soy idiota? Es su círculo de transmutación y esas cicatrices son quemaduras... Y ni siquiera lo ha negado, ni se ha defendido, ni...

\- Cállate - gritó furiosa. - No tienes ni idea, no sabes nada, yo sé lo pedí, lo hizo contra su voluntad, cállate, cállate.

Le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro incapaz de contener su rabia, aun tenía el pelo mojado y goteaba sobre la camiseta de su uniforme.

\- ¿ Qué? - tartamudeó confundido. - ¿ Tú sé lo pediste?

\- Eres un imbécil, Jean ¿ Por qué no me has escuchado? - lo apartó acercándose a Roy que se había incorporado y se limpiaba la sangre del labio sin decir una palabra. - ¿ Está bien, Coronel? - preguntó alargando su mano para tocar su magullado rostro.

Jean se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos y la habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿ Por qué no se ha defendido, jefe?- masculló avergonzado.

\- Porque soy culpable.

\- ¡Cállate tú también! - gruñó mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que marchaba su cara, ninguno de los dos hombres pareció darse cuenta de lo fuera de lugar de su comentario. - ¿Que pretendías arreglar a golpes ? Con tu superior... es una estupidez, eres más listo que todo eso Havoc, lo que esto supone...

\- Antes de mañana le entregare mi dimisión Coronel y aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga por mi mal comportamiento ...

\- ¿De que estás hablando Havoc? No hay nada que denunciar- le interrumpió apartando la mano de la teniente y acercándose a él.

\- Pero...

\- Lo único que yo he presenciado es a un miembro de mi equipo tratando de cuidar de otro, desde luego eso no supone ninguna falta.

\- Señor... yo

\- Déjalo Jean y no volvamos a mencionar este incidente, ve a dar un paseo y a calmar los nervios - dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Si, Señor - murmuró agachando la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, se cuadro ante ellos y salió del despacho sin añadir una sola palabra.

\- Lo siento, Coronel, lo siento mucho- susurró sentándose junto a él para coger su cara con va a manos y examinar sus heridas. - Han vuelto a herirle por mi culpa

\- No es culpa tuya.

\- Si, tendría que haber tenido cuidado, lo siento- una lágrima solitaria deslizó por su pómulo y él la limpió pasando el pulgar por su mejilla.

\- No llores, Riza - dijo con suavidad acariciando su rostro. - Me alegra saber que tienes amigos que cuidan de ti y que se enfrentarían incluso a su superior por defenderte.- Ella se apoyó en la palma de su mano y tras besarla suspiró apenada.- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Havoc? Estoy seguro que necesita una explicación.

...

Cuando llegó al bar le vio sentado en la barra bebiendo una cerveza, se acercó y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

\- ¿ Estás bien? - preguntó arrastrando un taburete para poder sentarse junto a él.

\- He sido un estúpido ¿ Verdad?

\- Si, podría haber acabado muy mal para ti... atacar a un superior supone penas de cárcel ¿ Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

\- No lo sé, vi el tatuaje y ...

Ella posó una mano en su brazo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo y te lo explicaré todo, aquí no estamos seguros.

Caminaron por la ciudad, estaba anocheciendo, Riza paró en un puente y se apoyó en la barandilla.

\- Estoy enfadada contigo ¿ Lo sabes no?

\- Lo imagino.

\- ¿ Qué pensabas hacer de todas formas?

\- No lo sé Riz, vi el tatuaje y reconocí el símbolo, y las quemaduras... Riza tienes la espalda destrozada - se agarró a los balaustrada del puente y la miró con atención sintiéndose culpable. - Pensé que te había hecho daño para borrar el conocimiento, los alquimistas son raros, no se, no se que pensé, maldita sea, me cabree mucho y no... soy un idiota, perdóname - se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barandilla. - Me siento fatal por pensar eso del jefe, se que preferiría cortarse una mano antes de hacerte daño. Pero aun hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, no dejó de pensar que demonios hace eso en tu espalda...

\- Mi padre era alquimista, se pasó su vida investigando y descubrió un alquimia poderosa, tan poderosa que decidió que debería ocultársela al mundo... y me la dio a mi, mejor dicho me obligó a guardarla- tragó saliva antes de hacer una larga pausa. - Me tatuó la espalda.

-¿ Qué? ¿ Cuantos años tenías? ¿ Como se supone que ibas a ocultar un tatuaje?

\- Era muy pequeña, supongo que creyó que estaría encerrada en aquel pueblo para siempre, fue incapaz de quererme, imagino que no creyó que nadie fuera a hacerlo- cruzó los brazos apoyándolos en la barandilla. - Sinceramente no lo sé, nunca he encontrado una explicación, hace tiempo que deje de pensar en ello.

\- ¿ Que clase de hombre le hace eso a su hija?- gruñó entre dientes apretando sus puños con fuerza. - Bastardo.

Riza se rió con suavidad y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- El coronel me dijo esas mismas palabras cuando se lo conté, estaba furioso ¿ Sabes? Fue el aprendiz de mi padre - sonrió consciente de que había mucha historia detrás de todo esto ante la cara de estupor de su amigo. - Pero no llegó a enseñarle los fundamentos de la alquimia de fuego, nunca aprobó que se uniera al ejército. Fui yo la que decidí enseñárselo cuando mi padre murió, pero... Ishval me demostró que esa alquimia no cambiaría el mundo a mejor, solo lo destruiría y no podía permitir que existiesen más alquimistas de fuego, él tenía que ser el último, el único, por eso le pedí que lo destruyera, porque yo sola no podía.

\- Oh Riza... ¿ Por eso estás siempre vigilando al coronel? ¿ No confías en él?

\- ¿ Confiar? No se si se trata de confianza, pero creo en él, ciegamente, es honesto, todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida ha sido bien intencionado, se ha equivocado, como todos, pero es un idealista, un soñador, le seguiría al infierno.

\- ¿ Por eso fuiste a la guerra? ¿ Para buscarlo? Siempre sospeche que lo hacías por alguien.

\- Fui a detenerlo, pero cuando lo tuve en la mirilla de mi rifle fui incapaz de disparar... tú sabes lo que es tener a alguien en el punto de mira, lo claro que ves la cara de tu objetivo y no pude...yo... - suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente agotada. - No puedo continuar con esto, es doloroso, es complicado.

\- Riza...

\- Todos mis secretos, Jean, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, no lo había dicho en voz alta, el coronel lo sabe porque estaba ahí, pero eres la primera persona que lo escucha - le miró con tristeza mordiendo sus uñas nerviosa.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con el hombro.

\- Claro que lo se - contestó sonriendo mientras estiraba los brazos y hacía crujir sus nudillos.

\- Sigo sin entender porque el coronel se siente culpable - murmuró mientras se encendía un cigarro y apoyaba la espalda en la barandilla.

\- Creo que el problema es que no me entiende, yo elegí enseñarle el tatuaje, yo decidí ir a Ishval y decidí no dispararle aquel día y yo decidí destruir el tatuaje, decidí seguirlo antes de que me lo pidiera, pero él se siente responsable de todo, de todos. - se dio la vuelta para apoyarse junto a él. - ¿ Por qué decidiste seguirlo tú?

\- Porque es la clase de hombre que quiero para dirigir mi país, entre otras muchas cosas supongo, no lo sé Riz- se rió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - Es un tipo admirable y ambicioso, me gusta. Creo en él, supongo que eso...

\- Ojalá el coronel creyera tanto en el mismo como lo hacemos los demás - dijo frustrada imitando el gesto de su amigo.

\- ¿ Como está por cierto? - preguntó rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. - Cada vez que lo pienso... podría acabar con mi culo en la cárcel o peor carbonizado...

\- Le has dejado la cara hecha un cromo - le regañó meneando la cabeza. - Pero sobrevivirá...

\- Tendré que trabajar duro ¿verdad? para que me perdonéis, me esperan horas de despacho...

\- Aja - contestó poniéndose en marcha. - No te lo imaginas...y no vas a poder quejarte...

\- En fin... supongo que me lo merezco - dijo frotando sus sienes abatido.

\- ¿Jean? - dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. - Gracias por protegerme, aunque todo haya sido un error, se agradece poder contar con amigos como tú.

Havoc sonrió y comenzó a caminar tras ella.


	31. Una chica en la oficina

**\- Una chica en la oficina -**

* * *

\- ¿Has leído el informe? - preguntó Breda incapaz de camuflar su irritación al mostrarle el papel que tenía entre las manos a su amigo que caminaba junto a él.

\- Le he echado un vistazo, si - masculló abriendo la puerta de la oficina de golpe.

La teniente Hawkeye era la única que había llegado al despacho y como de costumbre había preparado café, repartido el trabajo y abierto las ventanas para ventilar la habitación.

\- ¡Riza! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó incredulo Havoc sujetando la puerta con una mano y un cigarro con la otra.

\- Trabajar, que es lo que tendríais que estar haciendo vosotros - contestó ella sacando uno de los archivadores de la estantería sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta.

\- ¡ Hemos leído el informe! - gruñó Breda dejando los papeles sobre su mesa.

\- ¡ Que bien! - replicó con ironía dándose la vuelta y colocando las manos en su cintura. - Me ahorráis las explicaciones.

Tenía el ojo derecho morado y un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

\- ¡Riz ! ¡ Tu cara! ¡ Tu ojo! - exclamó Jean sorprendido dejando caer la ceniza al suelo.

\- Si, me he visto esta mañana en el espejo - contestó dirigiéndose a su mesa. - Usa un cenicero, Havoc.

\- No deberías haber venido a trabajar - masculló Breda mientras impedía que ella sacara la silla del sitio. - Tendrías que estar en reposo.

\- ¿ De qué? ¿ Del ojo? - preguntó con sarcasmo luchando en silencio por la libertad de la silla.

\- Buenos días - dijo Fuery con su habitual sonrisa mientras atravesaba la puerta. - ¡ Teniente ! ¿ Qué le ha pasado?

\- Ayer a la noche sufrió un grave ataque - dijo Jean agitando el informe frente a la cara del joven soldado.

\- ¿ Está usted bien? - preguntó este acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Un grave ataque, Jean? Un drogadicto quiso robarme el bolso y lo reduje, fin de la historia - replicó indignada golpeándole en el pecho con el dedo.

\- ¿Sabes a quien llamó? ¡A Falman! - intervino Havoc cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. - ¡ A Falman!

\- Falman es un miembro de esta unidad y además era el único que estaba de servicio anoche cuando llame para que vinieran a recoger al detenido.

\- No necesito estar de servicio para ir a ayudarte, Riz - murmuró Havoc entre dientes.

\- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? - preguntó incrédula.

\- ¡ Que te atacaron y estás malherida!

-¡ Tengo un ojo morado, Jean! - gritó molesta.

\- ¡ Llamaste a Falman! Nosotros somos tus amigos desde la academia - rumió Breda apoyando la espalda en la mesa.

\- ¿ Si hubiese llamado al coronel me estarías echando esta bronca ridícula? - preguntó molesta mirando a sus amigos uno a uno.

\- No, él...es...es...- tartamudeó Breda nervioso. - Es nuestro oficial al mando.

\- ¿ El coronel aun no lo sabe? - preguntó Fuery con curiosidad sentándose en su sitio intentando que la bronca no le salpicara.

\- Lo sabrá cuando llegue a trabajar, si es que llega - masculló mirando al reloj de la pared.

\- Seguro que el coronel está de acuerdo con nosotros, no deberías haber venido a trabajar después de...

\- ¿De qué? - le interrumpió incapaz de aguantar mas el mal humor del que la estaban poniendo. - Por dios, soy un soldado entrenado, he estado en la guerra y un pobre desgraciado quiere atracarme para comprar droga y pretendéis que me quede en casa llorando, tardé dos minutos en reducirlo, no estuve en peligro en ningún momento.

\- ¡Estaba armado! - gritó Breda sacudiendo las hojas del informe.

\- ¡ Solo tenía una navaja! Esto es completamente ridículo, si fuese alguno de vosotros no montaríais todo este escándalo, así que dejadme en paz.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo para dar paso a un sonriente Coronel Mustang.

\- Bue...- se quedo en el quicio de la puerta sin articular palabra, mirándola sin tan siquiera pestañear.

\- El que faltaba - murmuró entornando los ojos mientras se sentaba en su mesa.

\- ¿ Quien te ha hecho eso? - preguntó furioso mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿ Perdón? ¿ Coronel? - inquirió recalcando su rango incrédula ante su falta de discreción.

\- Quiero decir - se corrigió mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios. - ¿Qué le ha pasado, Teniente?

\- Está todo en el informe que Breda tiene en las manos, Señor - respondió con calma al tiempo que comenzaba a repasar los informes que había sobre su mesa.

\- Breda el informe - dijo alargando su brazo sin apartar los ojos de ella.- ¿ Llamó a Falman? ¿ Por qué no me llamó a mi? - preguntó confundido releyendo una y otra vez las hojas que tenía en la mano.

\- Falman estaba de servicio - explicó sin darle importancia.

\- Pero yo soy tu...soy su superior, debería haberme llamado de inmediato - insistió apoyando las manos en la mesa frente a ella.

\- Vale ya - gritó furiosa poniéndose en pie haciendo que su silla cayera al suelo.- Podría daros una paliza a cualquiera de los cuatro.

El ruido de la silla golpeando el suelo disimuló la entrada triunfal de Edward que pateando la puerta caminó por el despacho del coronel Mustang como si lo hiciese por su casa.

\- Hawkeye ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó nada mas verla sin prestar atención a la cara de estupor de el resto del equipo.

\- Nada - suspiró aburrida frotando su frente. - Ayer detuve a un pequeño delincuente.

\- Pues si tú tienes esa cara, no quiero saber como está él - contestó dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- Edward - dijo acercándose a él para agarrarle de la cara y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - Eres el hombre mas listo de esta habitación.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta la despertó, se había quedado dormida en el sofá y por un momento le costó saber donde estaba, se frotó los ojos para librarse del aturdimiento y fue a abrir.

\- ¿ Que hace aquí, Coronel? - preguntó al verle sonriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

Extendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír mostrando un pequeño paquete decorado con un lazo rojo.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó mirando con recelo el pequeño bulto que tenía en las manos.

\- Una ofrenda de paz - dijo ladeando la cabeza guiñándole un ojo con descaro.

Levantó una ceja con desconfianza sin dejar de manosear el paquetito para averiguar de qué se trataba.

\- Es la crema especial para los moratones de Madame Christmas.

\- Gracias - contestó guardándolo en el bolsillo.

Se miraron en silencio durante un largo minuto separados por el marco de la puerta.

\- Se hace tarde Coronel, es mejor que vuelva a casa - dijo al fin en un suspiro agotado.

\- Supongo que es su manera de decir que aun está enfadada - replicó metiéndose las manos al bolsillo y balanceándose ligeramente.

\- Si.

\- ¿ Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Me han faltado al respeto cuestionando mi profesionalidad, tratándome como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que necesita protección, no lo habría hecho con ningún otro.

\- ¿ Podemos discutir esto dentro de su apartamento ?

\- No hay nada que discutir - respondió tajante.

\- ¿ Por qué eres tan cabezota? - susurró acercándose a ella.

\- ¿ Por qué eres tan machista? - respondió con el mismo tono de voz tratando de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿ Cinco minutos? - replicó sujetando la puerta para impedir que se la cerrara en las narices.

\- Le doy tres - respiró rendida, abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar y él entró tras ella.- No creas que vas a embaucarme con tu sonrisa y tus palabras bonitas- dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a él que se apoyó en la puerta.

\- ¿ Qué es lo que te molesta de que me preocupe por ti? - preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

No me molesta que te preocupes por mi, me molesta que tras leer mi informe creyeras que estuve en peligro en algún momento, como si fuese incapaz de defenderme y no solo tú, todo el equipo ¿ Eso es lo que me valoráis? ¿ Es lo pensáis de mi trabajo?

\- Sabemos a la perfección de lo que eres capaz - insistió en tono conciliador.

\- No lo parece - masculló entre dientes.

\- Vale, te concedo que nos hemos pasado - se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ternura.

\- Bien.

\- ¿ Pero qué tendría que haber hecho al entrar al despacho y verte con el ojo morado?

\- ¿ Qué crees que habría hecho yo si llegas a ser tú el que aparece con el ojo morado? - replicó.

\- Me habrías echado la bronca por dejar que un delincuente del tres al cuarto me golpee.

\- Exacto - contestó tajante sin dejar un momento de desafiarlo con la mirada.

\- Pero se que por dentro estarías enfadada por no haber estado ahí para evitarlo - volvió a sonreír y se apoyó por completo contra la pared.

Ella dejó escapar una respiración frustrada, apartando la mirada al fin con los brazos cruzados al pecho y golpeando con el pie en el suelo de manera repetitiva. Roy comentó mordiéndose el labio lo testaruda que era y alargó el brazo para agarrarla y pegarla contra él.

\- Sabes que todo esto es porque no puedo estar junto a ti todo el tiempo ¿no? - susurró metiendo un dedo en la goma del pantalón de su pijama.

\- No seas ridículo, eso es imposible - rumió aun con los brazos cruzados intentando mantener la distancia entre ellos.

\- No hay nada imposible para mi- susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

\- No vas embaucarme Roy Mustang - contestó humedeciendo sus labios sonriendo con descaro dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen de mi, manipulo a las personas para conseguir lo que quiero - sonrió sin apartar la vista de su boca y le pasó un dedo por la espalda.

\- ¿ Y que es lo que quieres? - preguntó en un suspiro agarrándole de la cadera.

\- Todo - sentenció con descaro jugando con el pelo entre sus dedos.

\- Ya han pasado los tres minutos - replicó riendo y apoyando la mano en su pecho.

\- ¿ Vas a echarme ? - acercó los labios a su oído rozando la boca contra su mejilla mientras metía las manos dentro de su pantalón.

\- Tendrás que convencerme de que no lo haga - contestó con suavidad acariciando con suavidad su cuello y pasando el pulgar sobre sus labios.

\- Trato hecho - replicó rodeando con un brazo su cintura mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cabeza para poder besarla.

\- Aun no estoy convencida - murmuró sin apenas despegarse de su boca cuando se separaron para coger aire.

\- Me esforzare esta vez - contestó antes de volver a besarla.


	32. Tormenta de verano

- **Tormenta de verano-**

* * *

Las gotas resbalaban por su rostro, empapaban su cabello, su uniforme, el suelo, lo empapaban todo. La tormenta de verano los habia sorprendido a mitad de una visita de reconocimiento y por mas que miraba a su alrededor en busca de refugio, las calles de aquel pueblo no parecían ofrecer un lugar donde resguardarse. Cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, sentía la angustia crecer en el fondo de su estómago, respiró tratando de mantener la calma, pero la sensación seguía ahi, ahogandola como una mano en su garganta, continuaron con paso apresurado y casi de manera instintiva se adelantó para poder cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

Él posó la mano sobre su nuca y acarició con cuidado la base de su cabeza murmurando que solo era lluvia.

Solo era lluvia, su cabeza lo sabía, no era un problema en realidad, tan solo lo convertía en un hombre normal, un soldado bien entrenado además, pero en una ocasión, en un día lluvioso, había recibido un balazo que lo mantuvo tres días en coma ella había fracasado al protegerlo, en aquel momento ni siquiera sabía que su alquimia no funcionaba bajo el agua y no podía olvidarlo, cada vez que llovía volvía a aquel día, por mucho que tratase de ser racional el pánico acababa apoderándose de ella.

La empujó con suavidad contra la pared y se cobijaron entre las sombras, le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara sin dejar de sonreír y apoyó la frente en su cabeza.

\- Tranquila- susurró con la mano en su mejilla, pero era incapaz de estar tranquila, posó una mano en su corazón para comprobar si seguía latiendo y él colocó la suya encima. - Riza, estamos a salvo.

\- Lo sé - contestó incapaz de controlar la inquietud de su respiración.

\- Éstas asustada - agarró su cara con ambas manos e inspiró despacio para que pudiera imitarlo.

\- No - contestó tajante y trató de ponerse frente a él, pero la sostuvo con cuidado contra la pared.

\- No estamos en Ishval - susurró acariciando su pelo.

Ni siquiera era capaz de escucharlo, no hacía otra cosa que preguntarse que clase de guardaespaldas tenía pánico cuando su protegido estaba en peligro, como era tan irresponsable y tan patética, cada respiración le costaba mas que la anterior, dio una bocanada y apretó los puños para ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

\- Riza, cierra los ojos- dijo mientras la apoyaba contra su pecho y la rodeaba con los brazos. - Estamos en Resembool, nadie nos conoce aquí, y esto solo es un estúpido chaparrón.

No era capaz de hablar, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Su latido era suave y regular todo lo contrario que el suyo que parecía querer atravesar su esternón con cada palpitación.

\- Llena tus pulmones de aire muy despacio- susurró con ternura acercando los labios a su oído. - Eres la mejor guardaespaldas que puedo tener, aquel disparo no fue culpa tuya, deja de culparte, te estás haciendo daño.

\- Lo siento - murmuró

\- No te disculpes - estrechó los brazos apretándola contra él.

Dejó escapar un sollozo alargó los brazos para agarrarse a él, aterrada.

\- ¿Sabías que bailar espanta los miedos? - comentó regalandole una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, esas que solo era para ella, las que iluminaban su rostro y le hacian parecer un chiquillo travieso.

\- ¿ Qué? - le miró incapaz de entender que se proponía agarrando los pliegues de su abrigo con fuerza.

La agarró de los hombros y tras cogerla de la mano la arrastró bajo la lluvia.

\- Coronel, no deberíamos, cualquiera que nos vea...- tartamudeó nerviosa mirando a su alrededor.

\- Me da igual- respondió con calma tomando su mentón con una mano para obligarla a mirarle.

La cogió de la mano y entrelazado los dedos con los suyos los apoyó en su hombro, colocando la mano libre en el fondo de su espalda se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

\- La gente pensará que estamos locos, Señor - insistió sin separarse de él pero con todos sus músculos en tensión.

\- ¿ Que gente? Solo estamos tú y yo - replicó recorriendo con el pulgar la linea de su columna. - ¿ Quien iba a salir con esta lluvia odiosa?

Comenzó a moverse muy despacio, al ritmo de una melodía que solo él escuchaba, acercó la cabeza a su oído y comenzó a cantar.

 _" Breathe, keep breathing don't lose your nerve Breathe, keep breathing I cant do this alone"_

La sostuvo con fuerza contra él sin dejar de cantar, mientras las lluvia los calaba por completo, cerró lo ojos y se dejó llevar, liberando todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones colocó el brazo alrededor su cuello y él se rió con suavidad sin separar los labios de su oído.

 _"Sing...us a song A song to keep us warm There's such a chill, such a chill"_

\- Va ha resfriarse, Coronel- susurró descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Conozco la forma perfecta de entrar en calor- contestó en el mismo tono de voz, dibujando pequeños círculos en su espalda, ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras se reía.

El agua fría seguía cayendo sobre ellos pero lo único que sentía era la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, el calor de su aliento contra su mejilla, el tacto de sus dedos en la espalda y el sonido de su voz en el oído, él invadía todos sus sentidos.

\- Siempre sabes que decir ¿ Verdad? - preguntó escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

\- ¿ Te encuentras mejor? - metió la mano entre su pelo que ya le llegaba a los hombros y se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Si - susurró acariciando la linea de su mandíbula. - Gracias.

\- ¿ No quieres bailar un poco más? - pregunto alzando sus cejas riendo sin dejar de acariciar su cuello.

\- Bailaría contigo hasta el fin de los días, pero nos vamos a resfriar y tenemos que trabajar, visitar a esos niños y ver si han progresado algo desde nuestra ultima visita -

\- ¿ Hasta acabar la canción? - susurró colocando ambas manos a su espalda, volviendo a acercarse a su oído humedeciendo sus labios antes de volver a cantar para ella.

 _"Wake From your sleep The drying of Your tears Today We escape"_

Dejó escapar una carcajada mientras bailaban bajo la tormenta como dos locos, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Otra pequeña aportación a esta colección de drables, espero que os guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews y un besazo a Loricchi y Rosie- Lun y Flynnchan.**

 **y muchas gracias a los que me leeis.**


	33. Gruñón

_**\- Gruñón -**_

* * *

 _— Sácame de aquí maldito imbécil, soy un alquimista estatal — gritó agarrando los barrotes — ¡ El alquimista de acero ! ¿ Me oyes capullo?_

 _— Si tú eres el alquimista de acero yo soy el Fürher Bradley - contestó el soldado desde la silla de su escritorio._

 _— ¡ Cómo si eres el Rey de Xerxes! - volvió a decir Edward golpeando con su automail contra la pared._

 _— No estás ayudando, Ed - dijo con tranquilidad Alphonse tirando de su ropa para alejarlo de los barrotes._

 _— ¿ Quién se piensa ese payaso que es ? - refunfuñó sentándose de mal humor en el pequeño banco que había en la celda._

 _— El jefe de esta comisaría - resopló su hermano descansando la cabeza contra la pared._

 **...**

No se había molestado en taparse y el frío que entraba por la ventana semi abierta erizaba su piel, movía la pierna nervioso, mas bien irritado y lo único que deseaba era estampar el teléfono contra la pared.

— Lo entiendo — resopló entornando los ojos apuntando en un papel la dirección que le estaban indicando. — De acuerdo, estaré ahí lo antes posible.

Colgó el auricular de mala gana, dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y volvió a su habitación arrastrando los pies mientras mascullaba maldiciones entre dientes, Riza que le esperaba tumbada sobre las sabanas, desnuda, con el pelo suelto extendido sobre la almohada, sonrió al verlo entrar por la puerta y extendió los brazos invitándole a unirse a ella, la miró desolado y se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¿ Qué ha pasado? - preguntó llena de curiosidad cuando él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se le arrimó.

— Acero se ha vuelto a meter en un lío, tengo que ir a sacarlo del calabozo - gruñó malhumorado apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. - ¿ Por qué yo? ¿ Por qué?

— Porque decidiste incluir en tu equipo a un menor y eso te convierte prácticamente en su tutor legal - comentó con naturalidad enredando con las manos entre los mechones de su pelo oscuro.

— ¿ Por qué me molestan a mi? - se quejó refunfuñando entre dientes acurrucándose contra ella.

— Porque ordenaste que si algo le ocurría a algún miembro de tu equipo te avisasen sin importar el momento — puntualizó dibujando con los dedos sobre su espalda.

— ¿ Acero me odia verdad? - preguntó desesperando mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de ella para envolverla en un abrazo del que no pudiera escapar.

— No creo, solo es un adolescente al que le gusta retar a la autoridad - explicó con calma devolviendo el abrazo.

— ¿ Tienes respuesta para todo? - alzó la cabeza y la miró escéptico levantando una de sus cejas con el ceño fruncido.

— La mayoría de las veces si - contestó sonriendo con burla mientras le apretaba la punta de la nariz.

Él arrugó los labios en una mueca de tristeza y volvió a apoyar la cabeza junto a su cuello cerrando los ojos para sentir las manos de Riza acariciando su nuca.

— Hueles tan bien... - murmuró con los labios pegados a su cuello. - No quiero moverme.

—Vamos, Coronel, tenemos que irnos - susurró con ternura pasando las manos por su cuello.

—Sabes tan bien... - comentó dándole un pequeño mordisco en la clavícula.

— Coronel...

— ¿ Estás usando mi rango para manipularme querida ? - preguntó con socarronería sin dejar de dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

— No soy tan mala...- susurró besando su frente sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Él cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que emanaba su piel.

— Una vez cada mes y medio —refunfuñó sin levantar la cabeza. — Una vez cada mes y medio coincide que libramos el mismo fin de semana y podemos estar juntos sin tener que hacer demasiados equilibrios para escondernos... no es justo.

— El deber es el deber, Coronel - dijo con solemnidad.

— Mi deber es pasarme el fin de semana entre tus piernas - gruñó molesto haciendo que ella se riera tirando de su pelo para que levantara la cabeza y le agarró de la mandíbula.

— Te concedo una ducha antes de ir a buscar a Ed - murmuró agarrando con los dientes su labio inferior antes de darle un fugaz beso.

— "Porca Miseria" - refunfuñó y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus pechos.

 **...**

El coronel Mustang estaba de muy mal humor, nunca había sido especialmente simpático con ellos, pero en aquella ocasión el humo que salía de su cabeza era visible a kilómetros de distancia. Los había sacado de comisaría dedicándoles una mirada tan fría que incluso en su armadura metálica había sentido escalofríos.

— Te has tomado tu tiempo ¿ Eh? Seguro que estabas haciendo el idiota por ahí - refunfuñó Ed frotando las manos contra su chaqueta mientras bajaba las escaleras de la comisaria de dos en dos.

— No me toques las narices, Acero — gruñó malhumorado. — Es el tercer día libre que me fastidias así que no quiero oírte en toda la tarde.

Ed se giró dispuesto a gruñir una respuesta pero la teniente Hawkeye, que como siempre acompañaba al coronel como su fiel escudero, miró hacia su hermano y negó la cabeza en una silenciosa advertencia.

— Sentimos molestar en su día libre, Coronel — murmuró Alphonse avergonzado.

— Alphonse... no — cortó levantando la mano sin tan siquiera mirarle.

— A ti no te importa molestar a Hawkeye en su día libre — replicó Ed tratando de imitar la voz del coronel haciendo que este avanzase hasta ponerse a su altura para bufar a su hermano amenazas sobre terribles castigos marciales, Hawkeye resopló y se acomodó a su paso carraspeando ligeramente.

— Bueno Al ahora podemos seguir tras la pista de la piedra filosofal — dijo su hermano una vez que se sintió vendedor de su ridícula pelea. — Volvamos a donde lo dejamos.

El coronel dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y la teniente le lanzó una mirada retadora que consiguió calmarle por un momento.

— Vamos hermano - dijo tratando que la sangre no llegase al rio, su hermano era fácilmente irritable y Mustang estaba mas gruñón que de costumbre.

— Alto — interrumpió parándose frente a ellos para cortarles el paso.

— ¿ Qué quieres ahora? — masculló Ed cruzándose de brazos y haciendo muecas con la cara.

— Que dejéis de liarla allí por donde vais.

— No es culpa nuestra - insistió tratando de pasar al tiempo que Mustang se lo impedía.

— Acero...

— Mustang.

— Cuenta lo que sabes, ya - ordenó tajante.

Ed y Mustang se dedicaron miradas retadoras hasta que su hermano pareció darse por vencido y le enseñó por fin un mapa donde había varios puntos señalados, habían pasado el fin de semana haciendo preguntas a los habitantes de la ciudad y cada uno les había dado la supuesta ubicación de un alquimista que había dedicado su vida al estudio de la piedra filosofal.

— Os echaremos una mano chicos - dijo Hawkeye con amabilidad colocando una mano en el hombro de Ed.

— No hace falta - refunfuñó su hermano volviendo a cruzarse de brazos visiblemente enfadado.

— Hemos venido hasta aquí, así que no pienses que vamos a dejarte hacer lo que quieras, Acero - bufó el general quitándole el papel de las manos.

Tras leer el pequeño mapa, comenzaron a visitar los puntos marcados, pero uno tras otro terminaba en punto muerto. El humor de su hermano iba empeorando a medida que cualquier esperanza sobre la piedra iba desapareciendo y el del coronel Mustang no había mejorado en absoluto, solo la teniente parecía disfrutar con el paseo. El ultimo punto era el mas alejado del pueblo, parecía situarse en medio de la nada así que siguieron a través del bosque por un camino de tierra. Ed y Mustang, cada uno por su lado, mascullaban que aquello era una perdida de tiempo, Hawkeye le miró con una sonrisa cómplice señalando con la cabeza hacia ellos y se golpeó la frente con dos dedos consiguiendo hacerle reír. El camino de tierra acababa en una enorme explanada de hierba verde, rodeada de bosque y un lago azul brillante que se extendía hasta el horizonte apareció ante sus ojos.

— ¿ Es esto el océano? - preguntó asombrado ante aquella maravilla.

— No Al, Amestris no tiene mar — contestó Hawkeye en un murmullo, tan sorprendida como él.

— ¿ Alguna vez ha visto el mar, Teniente?

— No — contestó sin apartar la mirada del lago, parecía que ella tampoco hubiese visto nunca una extensión de agua igual que aquella.

— ¿ Coronel Mustang usted? — volvió a preguntar mirando a su hermano que tenía una expresión fantástica en la cara.

— Cuando era pequeño pase una semana en la costa de Aerugo — respondió este riendo ante sus caras de estupor.

— ¿ Cómo es? — preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

Si aquello era solo un lago no podía ni imaginar lo que tenía que ser un auténtico océano.

— Inmenso — respondió con una sonrisa arrogante el coronel dándole unos suaves golpes en la espalda. — O al menos es lo que recuerdo.

— ¿ Podemos ir a bañarnos? — preguntó Ed de repente mirando al coronel que lo miró con curiosidad casi sorprendido de que Ed le estuviese pidiendo permiso para algo, se cruzó de brazos fingiendo reflexionar algo que solo hacía para ponerlos mas nerviosos.

— Si — dijo al fin sacudiendo su mano para invitarles a desaparecer de su vista.

 **...**

Los chiquillos gritaron entusiasmados y mientras corrían hacia la orilla Ed se quitaba la ropa dejándola dispersa por la hierba. Alphonse se subió a la enorme roca que había junto a la orilla y saltó al agua salpicando todo a su alrededor, una enorme carcajada salió de él cuando Ed se lanzó contra él haciéndole caer de espaldas.

Riza extendió su abrigo en la hierba, sentándose sobre el y se dedicó a contemplar a los niños sin dejar de sonreír, él se colocó junto a ella mirando al horizonte.

— ¿ Sigues de mal humor? — preguntó casi en un susurro con la vista fija en los muchachos que gritaban y jugaban en el agua.

— No tiene mucho sentido seguir enfadado cuando no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo — suspiró sentándose él también.

— Supongo que es una buena reflexión — replicó incapaz de ocultar la risa.

Las risas de Ed y Al llenaban el lugar, saltaban en el agua, gritaban, corrían de una lado al otro sin parar

— Creo que es la primera vez que veo a esos niños comportarse como niños — murmuró casi con tristeza y Riza sonrió moviéndose con cuidado para estar mas cerca de él

— No se está tan mal aquí — susurró rozando su mano con disimulo. - Aunque no estemos solos.

— Tienes razón — contestó devolviendo el gesto con cariño.


	34. Las mujeres de su vida

**\- Las mujeres de su vida -**

* * *

Todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida lo habían marcado de una manera u otra.

La primera de todas le había legado los ojos y el color del pelo pero lo único que le quedaba de ella era una foto color sepia y el recuerdo de su voz al cantar viejas nanas xingnesas.

Después llegó a su vida Madame Christmas, aunque sería mas correcto decir que él llego a la suya, nunca tuvo el amor incondicional de una madre, pero le cuidó, creyó en él y lo alentó a cumplir todos sus sueños, le enseño a manejarse en la vida y a tocar el piano, heredó de ella su carácter cínico y lo ayudó a convertirse en el hombre que era.

Junto a ella, las chicas del bar que le enseñaron a bailar, chicas que iban y venían, las coristas para los clientes, las espías para el servicio de inteligencia, uno de sus primeros secretos, chicas para las que era el niño, el hermano, el chico de los recados, el protector. De entre todas ellas, recordaba con cariño a una muchacha pelirroja que se divertía probando maquillaje en él.

En ese tiempo conoció a la hija de su maestro, su primera amiga de verdad, aquella chiquilla descarada que lo retaba y lo volvía loco, que lo acompañaba en sus largas horas de estudio... Que ya desde muy pequeña lo protegió de la verdad de su maestro ocultando la realidad en la que vivía solo para que él siguiese soñando.

En la academia conoció a muchas mujeres y en especial la primera con la que utilizó sus encantos, con tan solo dieciocho años conquistó a la chica más guapa de la academia, de larga melena rubia y fríos ojos azules, que hizo con él lo que quiso. Era un adolescente idiota y descarado, ella pensó que era mayor y él no quiso sacarla de su error. Se reiría con ella si no fuese porque lo colgaría de un mástil si se atrevía a mencionarlo de nuevo.

Volvió a casa de su maestro para conocer a la jovencita que le entregó el secreto de la alquimia de fuego, la que confió en él con los ojos cerrados, la única con la que no necesitaba máscara y a la que juró proteger pero acabó traicionado de la manera más cruel.

Una de las mujeres que más le habían marcado fue una anciana ishvali, que sujetando el cadáver de su nieto en brazos, le llamó asesino y con la cara surcada por lágrimas le preguntó porque le estaban haciendo esto a su pueblo, a sus niños y con el corazón roto tuvo que defenderse de ella. La anciana que aun aparecía en todas sus pesadillas y que el día que muriese sería la encargada de guiarlo a las puertas del infierno.

Las decenas de chicas sin nombre que pasaron por su cama al volver de Ishval en las que buscó la manera de volver a sentir algo, de olvidar por un momento que era un monstruo. De olvidar el olor de la carne quemada, el olor de sus pecados .

La soldado que aceptó trabajar para él, la que apenas sonreía, la profesional, la mejor en su campo, la que juró protegerlo incluso de él mismo, la que lo seguiría al infierno.

La poseedora de la única deuda que sería incapaz de saldar, aquella pequeña niña xingnesa que literalmente había caído del cielo para salvar la vida de su teniente.

Riza, tal vez hacía trampas con ella, pero en su vida no había una sola Riza, la niña, la adolescente, la mujer, el soldado... la dulce, la rota, la brava, la leal, el único amor de su vida, su constante, su piedra de toque, su reposo, su secreto, su amiga, su amante, su guardiana, su soldado, su aire, su vida, su todo.

Riza, que acababa de entregarle a la última de las mujeres de su vida, la que se convertiría en su amor eterno, en su futuro, en su felicidad y en su alegría. Tan pequeña que solo ocupaba su antebrazo, tan frágil que apenas abría los ojos y con aquel olor que se quedaría grabado para siempre en sus sentidos.

Riza que dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de pánico que lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿ Quieres que te la devuelva verdad?— preguntó en un susurro sin apartar la vista de la pequeña que movía sus labios saboreando algo invisible, ella sonrió avergonzada y asintió con la cabeza extendiendo los brazos hacía él.

— Es instinto — susurró cuando colocó al bebé entre sus brazos. — No puedo evitarlo.

Se sentó en la pequeña cama de hospital y ella se recostó sobre él.

— Está bien, puedo abrazaros a las dos — murmuró dando un pequeño beso en su hombro al pasar un brazo alrededor de ella.


	35. Fantasma

**\- Fantasma -**

* * *

A los siete años se volvió invisible, su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad y todo el mundo se olvidó de que ella existía.

Recordaba el día del funeral, su vestido negro, la expresión vacía de su padre sentado en el sofá mientras algunos de sus vecinos desfilaban dándole el pésame. Recordaba la soledad del cementerio, el frío que hacía y el nombre de su madre grabado en la piedra. Recordaba haber cogido la mano de su padre al volver a casa y que él fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto.

Que al llegar se encerró en el despacho y ella sin saber que hacer se sentó frente a su puerta esperando a que saliese y solucionase todo. Porque su padre podía, porque era alquimista, durante su infancia le había visto estudiando durante horas sin tener tiempo para jugar con ella, así que él sabría arreglarlo.

Que equivocada estaba, pasó dos días sin comer hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie volvería a cocinar para ella. El primer año fue duro pero fue capaz de salir adelante, aprendió a coser, a cocinar a vivir por ella misma. Iba al colegio y volvía a casa, preparaba una bandeja con comida para su padre, se la llevaba y volvía a sus tareas.

Si su padre intercambiaba alguna palabra con ella era para pedirle algo o mandarla a algún recado, a comprar libros, ingredientes, cualquier cosa que necesitase. La alquimia ocupaba todos los rincones de su casa, como si su padre tratase de llenar el vació de su madre con libros y anotaciones.

Y ella pasaba su vida de fantasma leyendo las viejas novelas de su madre.

Se acostumbró al silencio hasta que su padre descubrió lo que buscaba y por un momento fue feliz y volvió a hablar y a sonreír y a sentarse a comer con ella, pero todo cambió y se dio cuenta de lo que había descubierto, de lo que había creado y le pidió a ella que custodiara su secreto. Confió en ella para guardar lo que mas le importaba y ella obedeció sin dudar porque si ella guardaba ese secreto tal vez... tal vez... dejaría de ser invisible.

Se convirtió en un lienzo, un cuaderno de notas, valioso quizá, pero al final, el dolor y las noches sin poder siquiera recostarse no valieron para nada, volvió a ser un fantasma.

Recordaba la llegada de el aprendiz, un muchacho de ciudad, tímido y curioso, lleno de pasión por la alquimia y con unas ganas increíbles de aprender. Recordaba lo feliz que estaba de estar allí, lo mucho que admiraba a su padre.

Recordaba la primera mañana que pasó en su casa y que cuando ella llegó del colegio le vio sentado en la cocina con siete u ocho libros abiertos mientras tomaba apuntes, recordaba su sonrisa al preguntarle como había sido su día y como ella había sido incapaz de contestar porque hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se lo preguntaba que ni siquiera lo sabía.

Y el aprendiz se convirtió en su compañero, en su amigo, en Roy, alguien con quien pasar las horas, alguien que la hacía reír. Algo cambió en su casa, su padre se entregó en cuerpo y alma a enseñarle, quizá él no lo apreciaba, pero enseñarle alquimia le devolvía la vida.

Pasaron los años y Roy quería a saber mas y su padre decía que no estaba preparado, pero se esforzaba, hacía lo posible por conseguir completar sus estudios.

Ella había dejado de ser un fantasma, hasta ahora, hasta hoy. El muchacho soñaba a lo grande, quería ayudar a todo el mundo, protegerlo, construir un país mejor para todos, así que decidió unirse al ejercito y su padre no lo pudo soportar., discutieron, se iba y está vez no iba a volver.

Así que allí estaba, esperando a que su tren llegase y sin fuerzas para despedirse de él. Escuchándole sin inmutarse, manteniendo la fachada. Odiaba la alquimia con todo su corazón, le había quitado todo. Y no paraba de hablar de que si su padre no quería seguir enseñándole no tenia sentido seguir allí, de acuerdo eso había dolido, pero después de tantos años había aprendido que llorar no servía de nada que nadie estaría allí para secar sus lagrimas.

¿Si le contaba lo que había en su espalda se quedaría? Era una estupidez, porque una vez mas lo único que le ataría a ella sería la alquimia.

— ¿ Me entiendes? — preguntó con preocupación a ver que ella no decía nada.

— Si

 _Estás aquí por la alquimia si no hay, nada te ata._

— ¿ Me escribirás? Te escribiré siempre que pueda...

— Si

 _De acuerdo márchate, déjalo ya, coge el maldito tren y desaparece._

— ¿ Riza? ¿ Estás enfadada?

No quería ni mirarle a los ojos, el maldito tren no iba a llegar nunca. No podía esperar allí a verlo alejarse de ella para siempre.

— Tengo que volver — dijo tragándose las lagrimas mientras se daba la vuelta. No estaba llorando, le daba igual que se fuera, ella no estaba llorando, llorar no servía de nada.

La agarró del brazo dándole la vuelta y volvió a decir algo pero ya no lo escuchó, le dolía el corazón, tenía una bola en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar, había pensado que él era su amigo, que le importaba algo mas que la alquimia, pero no, se acabó la alquimia, se acabó Roy.

— No sabes lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos.

— ¿ En serio? — preguntó confundida levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¡ Claro! — dijo observándola extrañado como si no pudiera creer que le hiciese aquella pregunta. — Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, mi mejor amiga, aunque no hubiese aprendido nada en estos últimos tres años habría valido la pena solo por conocerte.

Un sollozó ahogado escapó de su garganta y rompió a llorar, las lagrimas quemaban en su mejillas y se cubrió la cara avergonzada.

— Riza... ¿ Qué te pasa?

No quería volver a quedarse sola en aquella casa, no quería ser invisible, no quería ser un fantasma.

El sonido del tren entrando en la estación la hizo consciente de donde estaba, de lo que significa... no iba a volver a verle.

— Vas a perder el tren — susurró entre sollozos. — Date prisa.

Roy dio un paso hacía ella y la rodeó con los brazos.

— Tú también tienes sueños Riza, no te quedes en esa casa...— la abrazó con fuerza contra él. — Si me necesitas escríbeme, llámame, lo que sea, volveré a ayudarte sin dudarlo.

— Gracias — susurró agarrándose a él — Gracias por todo.

El pitido del tren anunciando su partida les hizo separase, se quedaron en silencio, Roy sonrió con timidez y levantó la mano despidiéndose de ella mientras entraba en el vagón.

— Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

— Si...

Pero no estaba segura, no sabia si volvería a verlo, así que le agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta y le estampó un beso en los labios. Roy rojo como un tomate trató de agarrarla, pero el tren estaba apunto de salir y antes de que él dijese nada se giró y salió corriendo de la estación sin mirar atrás.


	36. Las chicas solo quieren divertirse

**\- Las chicas solo quieren divertirse -**

* * *

Riza se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama mientras Rebecca terminaba de ponerse la mascarilla en la cara.

— ¿ Cuánto tiempo tenemos que dejarnos esto puesto? — preguntó tocándose con un dedo la mejilla.

— Toda la noche, cuanto más tiempo lo lleves mejor — contestó su amiga al tumbarse junto a ella. — Nos levantaremos con la cara perfecta.

— De acuerdo, doña cremas.

Miró a su amiga que tenía la cara verde y la cabeza llena de bigudies y fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada.

— Estamos estupendas — bromeó Rebecca llevándose una mano al pelo— ¿ No aparecerá por aquí el coronel?

— Sabe que estás de visita.

— Entonces cuéntame algo de tu relación inexistente de la cual no podemos hablar — dijo Rebecca girándose en la cama para estar frente a ella.

— Esa es la cuestión, no podemos hablar de algo que no existe — contestó ella dándose la vuelta también.

— Vamos Riza... Alguna vez tienes que enfadarte y tener ganas de hablar de él y decir que es idiota y todas esas cosas...

— No tenemos muchas ocasiones para enfadarnos. — Riza sonrió abrazándose a un cojín. — Ni para estar juntos en realidad...

— ¿ Entonces es todo alegría y felicidad? ¿Sexo prohibido en el despacho? — bromeó levantando las cejas una y otras veces mientras se reía.

— La realidad es que no me siento bien hablando de esto... Roy nunca le contó al Teniente Hughes sobre nosotros, aguantó estoicamente todas sus bromas solo por mantener el secreto, lo está pasado muy mal, ha sido muy duro para él perderlo y se que se arrepiente de no haberle dicho que estábamos juntos — suspiró mirando fijamente a su amiga y sonrió.— Es una pequeña traición que tú lo sepas.

— De acuerdo... No hablaremos del Coronel Fantástico — contestó Rebecca levantando las manos y entornando los ojos.

— No le llames así — replicó riéndose.

— ¿ Por qué no? Joven, guapo, inteligente, ambicioso ¿No será rico también?

— Pobre como las ratas — respondió gesticulando con la cabeza.

— Nadie es perfecto.

Volvieron a reírse y Rebecca colocó entre ambas un enorme bol con palomitas de maíz.

— Deberías agradecer que esté en tu cama en vez de en la de Jean — dijo llenándose la boca de palomitas.

—¡ Oh! gracias por tu benevolencia Becca—replicó con sarcasmo.

— Para que veas lo que te aprecio — respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿ Aún seguimos así eh? Creía que Jean estaba saliendo con alguien...

— Por lo que yo sé, no es nada serio.

— Seguís igual que en la academia, como niños... — dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Me dijo la que está enamorada de alguien que conoció con doce años — replicó imitando su gesto.

— Vale, ahí me has ganado — contestó con un sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

Hayate saltó sobre la cama, sorprendiéndolas, y se acomodó entre ellas.

— Hayate, chico, ven aquí — dijo Rebecca golpeando las sábanas para que el perrillo se acercará a ella. — ¿ Le dejas dormir en la cama?

— Lo he tratado de impedir, pero... mira esa cara... ¿Quién le dice que no? — murmuró agarrando la cara del cachorro y apretándola entre sus manos.

— Vale — dijo dando una suave palmada en su frente. — Acabo de entender como Mustang se mete en tus bragas...

Riza estalló en carcajadas y golpeó a su amiga con el cojín que no dejaba de reír.

— Riza... ¿ Qué está pasando? — preguntó Rebecca poniéndose seria de repente.

—¿ A que te refieres ? - le contestó extrañada.

— Algo pasa en el ejército... Dicen en el cuartel que el asesinato del teniente Hughes ha sido por fuego amigo, las guerras fronterizas se recrudecen... Hay movimientos extraños, os han trasladado a Central... ¿ No has oído nada? ¿ No has visto nada?

— Ojalá pudiera decirte algo, pero no sé, estamos en un callejón sin salida... —explicó bajando el tono de su voz.

— ¿ Entonces pasa algo verdad? — preguntó mientras alargaba el brazo para dejar las palomitas sobre la mesilla de noche.

— Si... —susurró asintiendo con la cabeza taciturna.

— Lo sabía, además está ese tipo que va tras los alquimistas estatales...estoy preocupada por ti —la agarró de la mano y se mordió los labios.

— Soy buena haciendo mi trabajo no tienes porqué preocuparte —afirmó colocando la mano sobre la suya.

— Por eso mismo, porque eres muy buena, tengo miedo que te hagan daño mientras tratas de protegerle —se soltó y suspiró preocupada.

— Rebecca...

— Sé que va a pasar algo malo, algo dentro de mí lo dice — insistió intranquila.

— Estamos preparados para lo que venga, Becs.

— Me pongo nerviosa con estas cosas, cambiemos de tema ¿ Quieres?— se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó el puente de la nariz. — ¿ Que tal llevas tener que cuidar de un niño?

— ¿A cual de los cinco te refieres? — bromeó guiñando un ojo consiguiendo que se riera de nuevo.

— Hablo del alquimista de acero, Riz.

— No es un niño, es un adolescente, que es peor...ya sabes testarudo, impulsivo, deslenguado...

— Entonces te encanta ¿ No? — apuntó perspicaz.

— No sabes la de veces que tengo que controlarme para no reírme y hacer que se envalentone mas de lo que está.

— Se que tener en el equipo al alquimista más joven de la historia da prestigio pero ¿ No crees que es muy crío para estar en ejército ?

— Si fuese otra persona te diría que si, pero Ed lo necesita.

— ¿ Es otro de esos secretos que no puedes contarme?

— Digamos que es el secreto de Edward no él mío.

— Que difícil es hablar contigo Riza — suspiró y volvió a girarse para mirarla. — Me han ofrecido dar clases en la academia.

— Eso es estupendo ¿ no? Es una gran oportunidad.

— No lo se, aguantar a chavales de dieciocho años... Soy muy joven y creo que no verán en mi una figura de autoridad.

— Es su deber, son soldados o al menos pretenden serlo.

— Lo se, pero no estoy preparada...ni tengo ganas, además quiero llegar a ser general

— Aspiras a poco ¿Eh? —inquirió de manera irónica dándole un pequeño codazo.

— Armstrong nos ha abierto el camino... ¿Por qué no? ¿Te imaginas un ejército dirigido por mujeres? —se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró soñadora.

— Sería maravilloso...

— Y cuando el Coronel Fantástico — le hizo una mueca a su amiga que le sacó la lengua. — Llegue el poder solo tienes que apuñalarlo y convertirte en Fürher y Amestris estará gobernado por una mujer...

— ¿ Lo tienes todo planeado eh? — preguntó riéndose.

— Las mujeres dominando el mundo, ese es mi plan...

— ¿Es necesario que apuñale a mi...? — se mordió los labios sin tener muy claro como continuar — A mi hombre... le quiero ¿sabes? Sería un inconveniente.

— Está bien, puedes quedártelo — replicó riendo.

— Gracias, eres una buena amiga Becca — apoyó una mano en su hombro y ambas volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

— Echo de menos pasar tiempo contigo — dijo Rebecca cuando dejaron de reír.

— Yo también.

— ¿Riza? — insistió sin dejar de mirar al techo. — De verdad creo que va a pasar algo malo, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

— Te lo prometo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Últimamente no se que decir aquí, siento que soy repetitiva. jajajja. Como siempre daros las gracias a todas las que comentáis porque me dais fuerza para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Un besazo enorme a todas!**

 **Este capitulo podría decirse que es la noche anterior a "Etiqueta" (10)**

 **En Fmabh a Riza se la ve mas relajada cuando está junto a Rebecca a si que he decidido que por lo menos este secreto si que lo ha compartido con ella.**

 **Ya sabéis cosas del headcanon de cada una. :)**

 **Nunca está de mas un poco de "sisterhood"**


	37. Cuando éramos jóvenes II

**-Cuando éramos jóvenes II-  
**

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio, su maestro encerrado en su despacho, como de costumbre, le había recomendado cinco aburridisimos libros y Riza silenciosa cual gato estaría en algún lugar de la casa.

Su estomago rugió de hambre, miró al reloj de pared y suspiró apartando los libros de su vista, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras tratando de encontrar a Riza por alguna lado.

En la cocina no había nadie, pero sobre la mesa reposaban un par de bandejas con la cena preparada y junto a ellas una nota con la redondeada letra de su amiga.

"Estoy enferma y me voy a dormir, lleva la bandeja a mi padre, por favor. Gracias, Riza"

Dobló la nota con cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo, cogió la bandeja de su maestro y subió hasta su despacho. Llamó a la puerta y como de costumbre solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta, suspiró antes de abrir y entró en el despacho con la bandeja en la mano.

— ¿ Qué haces ? — le preguntó cuando dejó la bandeja en la única mesa que estaba libre de papeles.

— Traerle la cena, maestro — contestó bajando la cabeza al colocarse junto a él.

— Es trabajo de Riza, tú deberías estar estudiando — gruñó sin levantar la vista de sus indescifrables anotaciones.

— Lo se, pero ella está enferma y pensé que...

— Tu deber es estudiar, ya te distraes demasiado con las tonterías de mi hija, deja de perder el tiempo — le interrumpió cortante.

— Si, señor.

Destapó el plato de sopa y salió del despacho avergonzado cerrando la puerta tras él, caminó por el pasillo y se paró junto a la habitación de su amiga.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie le contestó, la abrió con cuidado, no quería despertarla, tan solo comprobar que estaba bien. Tras echar un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie, pero que la ventana estaba abierta, se acercó a mirar y la vio allí.

—¿ Riza, qué haces?— preguntó al verla descolgarse por la tubería.

— Nada — masculló sin apenas mirar hacia arriba.

Riza se desenvolvía por el mundo con facilidad pero en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que se sentía sola y él quería estar allí, que dejará de pensar que nadie se preocupaba por ella.

— ¿ Como que nada? ¡Te estás fugando! — susurró alarmado.

— No me estoy fugando — refunfuñó dando un saltó al césped, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida y no tuvo mas remedio que salir tras ella.

— ¿ Donde vas? — preguntó cuando llegó a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— A ningún sitio — resopló apresurando el paso.

— Riza...

— ¿Que? — dijo dándose la vuelta y colocando las manos en su cadera. — Voy a ver el festival de otoño que hay en el pueblo.

Con la postura de sus manos su vestido subía unos centímetros y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no quedarse mirando sus piernas como un idiota.

— Oh... ¿ Puedo ir contigo?

— ¿ Tú no tienes que estudiar? — le cuestionó dubitativa.

— Si... pero y si te pasa algo y si ...

— Roy, si quieres venir, ven, sino déjame tranquila, voy a ver el festival, no a tirarme por un barranco — resopló haciendo que su flequillo de moviese y se llevó la mano al pelo para peinarse, desde que la vio con su nuevo corte su única obsesión era meter los dedos entre su pelo y acariciar su nuca.

— Está bien vamos — resopló rendido.

Riza le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercará a ella y volvió a sentir que era como un cachorrillo a su merced que no podía hacer otra que perseguirla, estaba loco por ella y no sabía como enfrentarse a ello, era su amiga, la hija de su maestro y él un idiota incapaz de no tartamudear cuando ella le tomaba el pelo.

Se acercó a ella y juntos recorrieron el camino que llevaba al pueblo, Riza le preguntó si había avanzado con la alquimia y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, el próximo año no seguiría estudiando y aun no se lo había dicho, se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirla que no iba a volver.

La plaza estaba llena de luces y de casitas decoradas con banderines, junto a la entrada un grupo de chavales se divertía lanzando pidrecitas a los vecinos, Riza se puso tensa al verlos, le agarró de la manga de la camisa y le arrastró de allí para esconderse tras un poste de la luz.

— ¿ Quienes son esos chicos? — preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿ Te acuerdas de Henry?

— Si, aquel niño que te gustaba tanto el año pasado.

— El mismo - afirmó solemne haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿ Ese es Henry? No es para tanto — dijo mirando por detrás del poste al chico rubio y de piel morena que se reía junto a sus amigos.

Riza se rió y se encogió de hombros tirando de él para que se diera la vuelta.

— Lo se...

— Te enfadaste conmigo por su culpa.

— Me enfade porque me diste un beso — replicó dándole con el dedo en el pecho.

No quería ni recordar aquel momento, un impulso absurdo le había llevado a robarle un beso, la había hecho llorar, haciéndole sentir como un monstruo.

— Te estabas riendo de mi — refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿ Solo me besaste por eso? — replicó con una mueca traviesa.

— Yo...eh... — farfulló sintiendo como el calor subía por sus mejillas, siempre conseguía ponerlo nervioso, como si lo supiera. — No...eh... yo

Riza se rió y le empujó con suavidad, colocó las manos tras su espalda y le miró balanceándose sin dejar de sonreír con malicia.

— Da igual, los amigos no se besan, Roy — dijo en un suspiró al ver que era incapaz de decir nada.

— Si quieren, si — replicó nervioso y ella le miró con curiosidad levantando una de sus cejas.

Él quería besarla sostenerla entre sus brazos y jugar con su pelo.

— ¿ Quieres hacerlo ?

No, lo que quería es que ella se lanzase a sus brazos y le diese un beso.

— No... quizá...eh...— resopló nervioso y ella volvió a sonreír con picardía. — ¿ Por qué te escondes de él? — preguntó cambiando con rapidez el tema.

— Es un idiota — suspiró entornando los ojos mirando de reojo hacia el grupo de los chicos.

— ¿Ya no te gusta? — preguntó y el tono casi esperanzado de su voz le dio tanta vergüenza que esperó que ella no se diese cuenta.

— No — contestó tajante.

— ¿ Por qué?

— Me pidió que le enseñara los pechos y como no quise le dijo a todos cosas horribles sobre mi.

— ¡¿Que?! Voy a partirle la cara ahora mismo — se giró echo una furia mientras se remangaba la camisa.

Ella le cogió de la mano y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

— Por favor, Roy, no — suplicó tirando de él.

— Pero se lo merece — dijo señalando a donde se encontraban los chicos.

— No importa — insistió.

— ¡Si! No voy a permitir que un idiota te haga daño — gritó nervioso.

Ella cogió su otra mano y sonrió mirando al suelo con timidez.

— Gracias... pero me da igual, no quiero que te pelees por mi, mi padre se enfadará si haces algo tan estúpido... No es tan importante — murmuró sin levantar la vista del suelo.

— Para mi si es importante, si alguien te hace algo malo es importante...— apretó sus manos y tocó con suavidad su brazo.— Yo...yo... quiero pegarle.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, se mordió los labios e hizo un adorable gesto con la nariz.

— Ya lo hice yo... le puse un ojo morado ¿ Sabes? — agachó la cabeza de nuevo y movió el pie nerviosa.

— ¿ En serio? — preguntó incrédulo.

Asintió con la cabeza orgullosa y volvió a sonreír, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la realidad es que quería acercarse a aquellos chicos y defenderla o pegarles simplemente para demostrarles que no dejaría que nadie que se metiera con ella. Que el podía protegerla del mundo.

— ¿ Vamos a las casetas? — preguntó de repente sacudiéndose como si quisiera quitarse de encima todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

— Venga, vamos.

La feria ambulante estaba repleta de gente que iba y venía entre las casetas, había puestos de comida, de joyería, de ropa y una pequeña caseta de tiro llena de muñecos de peluche.

— Joven pruebe la puntería — dijo el feriante cuando pasaron frente a su puesto. — Seguro que a su bonita acompañante le encantaría tener uno de los muñecos.

Miró a Riza con una sonrisa arrogante y se apoyó en la caseta dejando unas monedas sobre la barra.

El hombre le pasó la escopeta y él la sostuvo entre sus manos antes de prepararse para disparar. Sacó pecho henchido de orgullo y apuntó a uno de los pequeños palillos que sujetaba un conejo de felpa azul.

— ¿ Te gusta ese? — preguntó con arrogancia dispuesto a presumir de puntería frente a Riza que se rió entre dientes colocándose junto a él.

Falló estrepitosamente y volvió a ponerse colorado por tercera o cuarta vez en la tarde, por mucho que tratase de impresionarla siempre acababa fastidiándola.

— ¿ Puedo probar yo? — preguntó tratando de contener una mueca de burla.

— Está trucada — masculló y le pasó la escopeta convencido de que iba a fallar.

Ella apoyó la escopeta en su hombro y disparó al primer palillo que se rompió con facilidad, en un instante logró romper los cinco palillos con una facilidad pasmosa, su puntería era algo hizo perfecto.

— Aquí tiene señorita — dijo el feriante entregándole el conejo de felpa.

— Gracias — contestó emocionada.

Estaba de mal humor, había quedado como un idiota delante de ella.

— ¿ Si te lo regalo quitarás esa mueca de enfado de tu cara? — preguntó sonriente mientras agitaba en su mano el peluche.

— No estoy enfadado — farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

Riza cogió su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

— Me gustas mucho Roy Mustang, aunque no sepas disparar — susurró casi de manera inaudible sin soltar su mano.

A veces no sabia si ella le tomaba el pelo pero le daba igual, aquella sonrisa llena de dulzura le volvía loco, lo llenaba de vida. Le valía con que tocase su mano para que su corazón se desbocase .

— ¿ Una carrera?

— Vale

Echó a correr sin soltarla y ella dejó escapar una carcajada llena de vida. Llegaron a su casa riendo y se pararon en el porche intentando recuperar el aliento.

La puerta se abrió y su maestro apareció por ella, su figura era imponente les miraba con frialdad desde la puerta, estaba furioso.

— ¿ No te he dicho que no le molestes? ¿ Que no está aquí para perder el tiempo contigo? — gritó agarrándola del brazo.

— Lo siento padre — musitó tratando de soltarse.

— No quiero que vuelvas a molestar con tus tonterías al aprendiz ¿ Me has entendido?

— Si padre...

— Maestro, yo le pedí que me acompañara... — interrumpió cruzándose en medio de ambos. — No es culpa de Riza.

— Tú vete a estudiar o lárgate de esta casa — gritó furioso señalando hacia la puerta de su habitación.

— Pero...

— ¡ Ahora! — volvió a gritar.

Subió por las escaleras mirando a Riza que permanecía con la cabeza gacha mientras su padre gruñía maldiciones.

Entró en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama tratando de oir lo que pasaba, se descalzó y se quito la ropa, no se oia nada, resopló nervioso y se metió en la cama pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupado, no debería haberla dejado sola, pero la casa estaba en completo silencio tan solo oyó las puertas de sus respectivas habitación es al cerrarse.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño le venciese poco a poco.

— ¿ Roy? — susurró sacudiendo sus hombros despertandolo de aturdimiento.

— ¿ Riza? ¿Ha pasado algo? — preguntó preocupado.

— No... ¿Puedo...? ¿ Puedo echarme junto a ti?

— Eh... yo...no creo que sea buena idea...

— Por favor — suplicó con la voz cargada de tristeza.

Tiró de las sabanas y ella se tumbó junto a él, había soñado con eso, con tenerla cerca de él pero no así, no porque ella estuviese asustada.

— ¿ Tu padre se ha enfadado mucho contigo? ¿ Te ha hecho daño?

— Dice que te vas...— murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Tragó saliva nervioso sin saber que contestar.

— Lo siento tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

— ¿ Entonces es verdad?

Quería tocar su cara, besarla, decir algo para que dejase de estar tan triste.

— Lo siento mucho —repitió incapaz de encontrar otras palabras.

— No pasa nada — murmuró y le dedicó una de las sonrisas más tristes que había visto en su vida. — Se que harás grandes cosas, es tu sueño, tu destino.

— ¿ No estás enfadada?

Ella se acurrucó junto a él y tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza.

— No — murmuró cerrando los ojos. — Cualquier sitio es mejor que este.


	38. Princesa

**-Princesa-**

* * *

Era una princesa, su padre se lo había repetido desde pequeña, una princesa, una niña mimada, la primogénita de una familia bien, había tenido pretendientes desde antes de empezar a andar. La chica de clase alta, educada en los mejores colegios, la chica que recibió clases de protocolo hasta que fue capaz de distinguir una mesa bien puesta de una que no lo estaba de tan solo un vistazo, equitación, baile, música, los mejores vestidos, los mejores profesores, cualquier capricho que se le pasará por la cabeza. Lo había tenido todo.

También era una mujer atractiva, siempre lo había sido, a pesar de ser bajita, pero tenía una larga melena rubia, los ojos azules y los labios carnosos, un cuerpo bonito sin tener que hacer muchos esfuerzos por mantenerlo.

Todo se lo debía a su familia la cultura, la educación y la genética, pero sin duda de lo que estaba más agradecida era de la libertad.

Libertad para elegir, para manchar de barro sus caros vestidos de princesa, para montar a caballo como los hombres, para poder estudiar en la extensa biblioteca de su padre a los grandes estrategas de la historia, para aprender el arte de la espada de los mejores maestros. Libertad para decir lo que quisiera sin tener que camuflarlo con palabras bonitas, para marcharse a recorrer el país, para unirse al ejército, para ser lo que estaba destinada a ser.

Salió de su casa con tan solo una maleta y un par de libros para ingresar en la academia dispuesta a demostrar de que madera estaba hecha. Estudió, peleó y entrenó como la que mas, tuvo las notas mas altas de su promoción y no dejó de pelear ni un momento, no había dejado de pelear aún.

Ya no era una princesa, era una maldita reina. La reina de hielo, la general al mando del fuerte Briggs, el lugar más peligroso y duro de todo Amestris y había llegado allí luchando por ascender rango a rango, pese a todas las zancadillas, pese a todos los rumores, a los gestos de desprecio, a escuchar que su aspecto no intimidaba lo suficiente, que era demasiado bajita, demasiado rubia, demasiado mujer. Demostrando su valía cien veces mas de lo que le habrían pedido a cualquier hombre en su posición. Enfrentándose a toda clase de patanes que daban por hecho que eran mejores que ella, que estaban mas preparados que ella, solo porque habían nacido con un pene. Era una luchadora, una líder, una fiel soldado, era valiente y leal, se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de sus hombres gracias al trabajo duro y al esfuerzo.

Era la General Olivier Mira Armstrong, la primera mujer en ocupar ese puesto, estaba orgullosa, nadie la iba a detener y algún día se convertiría en la primera mujer en dirigir el país, Olivier Armstrong primera Führer de Amestris.

* * *

¡Hola!

Un pequeño homenaje a uno de los personajes mas interesantes de FMAB

Aquí estoy de nuevo, la verdad es que tengo cuatro historias a medías y no consigo acabarlas. jajaja. Así que aquí os dejo esta sugerencia de Loricchi sobre los Armstrong. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas por leerme y por dejar vuestras reviews y aquí se merece una mención especial Rosie-Lun por todas y cada una de tus palabras, eres fantástica.

Un enorme beso a todas y muchas muchas gracias!


	39. Poderosa

**-Poderosa -**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte cuando ella se sentó sobre la hierba al terminar su sesión de entrenamiento. La brisa reconfortaba sus doloridos músculos mientras trataba de regular su respiración para iniciar su sesión de meditación. Cerró los ojos, se colocó en la posición del loto e intentó dejar su mente en blanco.

Era difícil, lo que había pasado en los últimos revoloteaba por su memoria una y otra vez, de la noche a la mañana se había visto envuelta en una trama de conspiración política en un país extranjero, una historia horrible que ponía en peligro la existencia de una civilización entera.

Todo lo que había visto, todas las personas a las que había conocido y que les habían ayudado corrían peligro.

Los extraños alquimistas, tan jóvenes como ellos pero que habían vivido una serie de horrores inimaginables, que los habían tratado como amigos y que los habían hecho sentir como en casa.

Los militares que habían confiado en ellos sin pedir nada a cambio.

La soldado que la rescató aun a riesgo de poner en peligro su propia misión y su vida, brava y decidida, en la que encontró complicidad y una comprensión inesperada. El doctor que salvó su vida, al que siempre estaría agradecida. La mecánico que los había tratado con tanta amabilidad y que los había acogido. Todos ellos estaban a punto de entrar en una guerra sin cuartel y ella necesita estar preparada para entrar en acción.

Lo que comenzó como un viaje en busca de conocimientos para salvar el futuro de su clan, la empresa en busca de la inmortalidad de su señor, había acabado en tragedia, el príncipe había desaparecido a manos de un monstruo centenario, con nombre de pecado capital.

Y ella, ella que había fallado en su deber de proteger a su señor, había vuelto a su hogar para adaptarse a su nueva condición. A aprender a luchar de nuevo, a moverse, a condicionar sus ágiles movimientos de ninja y todas sus habilidades a su automail.

Y por mucho que tratase de no pensar en su error, en su fracaso, no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza. Desde niña había sido entrenada para proteger al príncipe, era una tradición, toda su familia se dedicaba a ello, su abuelo, la cabeza del clan les había entrenado a ambos, para fortalecer los vínculos y conseguir que el príncipe confiase en ella con los ojos cerrados, que dejase su vida en sus manos. Era su deber, su trabajo, su dedicación y su motivo de existencia y ahora él había desaparecido.

Le dolía el orgullo y le dolía el corazón, el ultimo recuerdo que tenía de su señor era el sonido de su voz rogando que no se muriera, acariciando su cara con sus manos callosas, con la voz al limite de la histeria mientras ella se desangraba en su brazos y la soldado volaba con el coche por una carretera terrosa.

Su príncipe, que jamás se comportó como tal, que se preocupaba de ella y trataba de hacerla reír bajó la mascara, porque sabía que no lo haría de otra manera.

Su príncipe que era incapaz de no enfrentarse a lo que era injusto, a la maldad que reinaba en el mundo, su príncipe que habría hecho lo que fuera por conseguir la inmortalidad para salvar a su clan.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y dejó escapar un bufido frustrado, nada de esto había acabado, aún no estaba todo dicho. Ella no se rendiría, era una guerrera, una luchadora, sus heridas no eran mas que una muesca, nada la detendría hasta recuperar a su príncipe, hasta ser digna merecedora de la herencia de su clan, del trabajo de su abuelo y de la admiración de su señor.

Era una ninja, nacida entre las sombras, era una guerrera, era poderosa.

* * *

¡ Hello!

Una nueva historia de otra de las maravillosas mujeres de FmaB.

Dedicada con todo mi cariño a Rosie-lun

Un abrazo a todas y muchas gracias por vuestras reviews.

Os quiero.


	40. Brillante

**-Brillante-**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana iluminaron su cuarto haciendo que se percatarse de las horas que llevaba despierta.

Bostezó estiró sus músculos haciendo crujir sus dedos, los tenía agarrotados, se había pasado la noche dibujando piezas de automail y haciendo cálculos. Repitiendo una y otra vez formulas matemáticas, calculando nuevas aleaciones, reformulando prototipos, variaciones en el peso, la forma, las conexiones, todo lo que implicaba construir un automail.

Amaba su trabajo, pasar horas diseñando nuevos prototipos pero sobre todo engrasar sus manos, saber que cada pieza encaja con la anterior de manera perfecta y que era gracias a todo su trabajo previo, todos sus cálculos, todas las horas invertidas, todo su esfuerzo.

Se levantó de la mesa de trabajo para estirar las piernas, se acercó a la ventana y dejó entrar el aire fresco de la mañana.

Los campos que rodeaban su casa brillaban con el rocío de la mañana, los gallos de los vecinos cantaban despertares y Den correteaba detrás de los saltamontes.

Llenó sus pulmones y respiró satisfecha, había crecido rodeada de talento, su abuela había sido una de las ingenieros mas brillantes de su época, sus padres, que podrían haber trabajado en cualquier hospital de prestigio habían dedicado su talento a salvar vidas a los que mas lo necesitaban, sus mejores amigos eran unos prestigiosos alquimistas, Ed incluso se había convertido en el alquimista más joven en ingresar en ejército.

Desde muy pequeña se había esforzado en estar a la altura, todo el mundo creyó que seguiría los pasos de sus padres, los vecinos del pueblo siempre se lo decían, bromeaban con ella y la llamaban pequeña doctora, pero antes casi de aprender a andar ya jugueteaba con las herramientas de su abuela, aprendió a decir llave inglesa y tuercas antes que su propio nombre.

Se subía a la mesa de trabajo de su abuela y le preguntaba que era cada formula, cada aplicación, cada dibujo y lo disfrutaba, lo amaba, lo entendía y formaba parte de ella.

También pasaba horas ojeando los libros de medicina de sus padres, pero no conseguían despertar en ella la emoción que despertaban los libros de ingeniería, la belleza que veía en cada diseño, en cada pieza, la felicidad de hacer funcionar algo, del olor a nuevo, del sonido del metal al encajar.

Había crecido rodeada de talento y ella era talentosa, quizás no tenía el reconocimiento que tenían las personas a su alrededor. Con ocho años había construido su primer automail y lo había hecho bien, estaba orgullosa, era brillante, no necesitaba laureles.

Su vida no había sido difícil, se quedó huérfana siendo muy pequeña, tuvo que crecer de golpe, esconder su sensibilidad y forjar un caracter decidido y valiente para seguir adelante, dudaba de muchos aspectos de su vida, de muchas de sus decisiones, de muchas de sus actuaciones pero no dudaba de su trabajo. Porque había estudiado, porque sabía lo que hacía, porque detrás de cada automail, de cada diseño había horas y horas de dedicación.

Trabajo, esfuerzo y talento, era buena, una de las mejores, era brillante.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aqui sigo con esta serie dedicada a las mujeres de Fmab, me quedan unas cuantas, jajaja, un besote


	41. Vino tinto

**-Vino tinto-**

* * *

Roy entró en el pequeño salón de la cabaña con una bandeja en sus manos, llevaba una botella de vino tinto y sándwiches recién hechos, la chimenea emitía un calor agradable que llenaba la estancia. Era una noche sin luna y la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por velas y el fuego de la chimenea.

Riza estaba sentada en el suelo junto al fuego, las llamas de daban un tono anaranjado a su piel, tenía un puñado de papeles a su alrededor, mordisqueaba un bolígrafo y sujetaba una de las hojas para estudiarla con atención. A pesar de tener una manta sobre los pies, no llevaba más que unas bragas negras.

— ¿ No puedes parar de trabajar eh? — preguntó dejando la bandeja junto a ella. — No deberías leer con tan poca luz, fuerzas la vista.

— Hay un hombre asesinando alquimistas estatales — murmuró mientras cogía uno de los sándwiches y le daba un mordisco. — Es de vital importancia que investigue todo lo que tenemos.

Llenó las copas de vino mientras se colocaba tras ella, que apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y dobló las suyas para quedar recogida en su regazo, mientras estiraba su mano libre para llevarse la copa a los labios.

— O has comprado un vino muy bueno o unos sándwiches muy pobres — dijo saboreando el vino con deleite.

— El sueldo no da para todo — contestó riéndose.

— Si me lo hubieses dicho habría comprado algo yo.

— Si te lo hubiese dicho, esto no habría sido una sorpresa — comentó señalando a su alrededor.

Riza se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla murmurando un suave gracias.

— Ya tienes el pelo muy largo — susurró cogiéndolo entre su manos, jugando con el entre sus dedos, lo trenzó y destrenzó en un par de ocasiones, lo recogió en un moño para poder besar su nuca despejada, Riza seguía concentrada en los documentos, subrayaba párrafos y escribía pequeñas notas al borde de las hojas, él en cambio seguía concentrado en asuntos que le parecían mucho más importantes, como pasar la mano por su cuello y los labios por las marcas de su espalda mientras trazaba las líneas de su tatuaje con la yema de los dedos.

Besaba las palabras grabadas en su piel, haciéndola estremecer, mientras se reía dando pequeños sorbos a su copa de vino. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos no conseguía apartar su atención de los archivos. Suspiró de manera exagerada y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para poder leer el papel que tenía entre las manos.

— ¿ Encuentras algo interesante? — murmuró.

— Si no tuviese a un moscardón trenzando mi pelo, mordisqueando mi cuello y diciéndome cochinadas al oído podría concentrarme más...— replicó apoyando la espalda contra él.

— Estoy poniendo a prueba tu estoicismo marcial — bromeó y cerró los brazos alrededor de ella que se rió como una colegiala.

— Roy Mustang eres insoportable ¿ Qué te parecería si yo me dedicase a morderte mientras tratas de trabajar?

— Pues me harías el hombre más feliz del planeta, la verdad — contestó con seriedad observándola con una sonrisa traviesa cargada de maldad.

Riza se estiró para coger otro pedazo de papel, que estaba lejos de ellos y aprovecho la ocasión para tumbarse y arrastrarla con él.

— Roy... tenemos que trabajar — rió mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos aún con el papel en sus manos.

— Es sábado noche, estamos desnudos junto a una chimenea, se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer que revisar papeles en busca de un asesino — le quitó el papel de la mano y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Riza se incorporó y cruzando los brazos se apoyó sobre su pecho, el pelo caía sobre su cara, sonreía, le retiró el flequillo de los ojos y lo sujetó del mentón sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

— Cada día estás más guapo — murmuró mordiéndose los labios. — Te sientan bien los años.

— ¿ Has bebido mucho vino, querida? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Es posible, pero no deja de ser cierto... Cuando eras más joven...

— ¿Cuando era más joven que? — la interrumpió curioso.

Riza se sonrojó y sonrió abiertamente.

— No se... tenías las orejas más grandes ¿ Quizá?

— ¿Qué? — se llevó la mano al pecho fijando estar ofendido. — ¿Mis orejas?

Ella estalló en carcajadas y él comenzó a reír también a la vez que de un ágil movimiento la cogía entre sus brazos y comenzaba a besarla sin dejar un rincón de su cuerpo sin tentar.

* * *

Hello, aquí estoy de nuevo tras una larga ausencia.

Mi inspiración se había ido de paseo y pese a tener un par de ideas a medias no encontraba las palabras para llevarlas a cabo, parece ser que ha vuelto a llamar a mi puerta, así que a ver qué tal se porta.

Comienzo con esta pequeña historieta sin grandes complicaciones.

Espero que os guste. Un besazo enorme a todas y muchas gracias por leerme.


	42. El primer te quiero

**-El primer te quiero-**

* * *

El calor que entraba por la ventana le hizo abrir los ojos, pestañeó para acostumbrarse a la luz y miró a su derecha, Riza dormía junto a él, boca abajo, abrazada a la almohada, respirando con suavidad.

Ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde que regresara a casa de su maestro con la intención de completar sus estudios, quería ese conocimiento, sabía que le ayudaría a progresar en su carrera militar, deseaba saber mas alquimia, deseaba... en realidad todos sus anhelos no importaban un carajo, en tan solo un momento todo se había dado la vuelta.

Berthold Hawkeye había muerto delante de sus ojos recordandole que era un iluso y dicendole lo equivocado que estaba.

"Mi hija está en posesión de mis investigaciones" maldito desgraciado, como había sido capaz de darle lecciones de moralidad...

Y después de descubrir donde guardaba los apuntes, después del horror, la rabia y la decepción de saber que en todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella casa nunca había imaginado la verdad detrás de su admirado maestro, lo lejos que había llegado para proteger sus secretos. Después del funeral, después de todo aquello ... jamás habría esperado que todo acabaría así... que Riza y él... que se atrevería a tocarla tras todos estos años siendo amigos, que se dejaría llevar de aquella manera. Disfrutando de lo suave que era su piel, lo bien que olía, lo cálido de su mera presencia. Que ella también...

Pasó los dedos por el tatuaje, trazando cada línea con delicadeza, como si con el roce de sus dedos pudiese borrar la marca que su padre había grabado en ella, Riza murmuró algo y giró la cabeza para mirarle, sonriendo adormecida.

— ¿ Te he despertado? — preguntó en un susurro apartando los dedos de su espalda.

— Si — contestó desperezándose mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo.

— Lo siento...— murmuró entre dientes jugando nervioso con las manos.

Ella volvió a girarse enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

— ¿ Estás estudiando? — preguntó curiosa, pero sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

— No, solo te estaba tocando... lo siento, en realidad he descifrado el código hace unas horas — balbuceó nervioso recostándose sobre la cama .— Lo siento.

Ella volvió la cabeza de nuevo y lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? — indagó sin apenas levantar la voz.

—¿ Que? ¿ Por qué dices eso? ¡No!... Yo... Eh...

Riza era directa, siempre lo había sido, se arrojaba al vacío sin red, sin dejar espacio a las dudas, disparaba a dar con sus preguntas, obligandole a ser sincero.

— No dejas de decir que lo sientes.

— No...eh... Yo...es...que...mmm— respiró nervioso, le sudaban las manos, y no sabía que decir. — A mi... Es que...— dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y cogió carrerilla para continuar. — Me gustas mucho, mucho de verdad... desde hace tiempo... Y... Tengo miedo... de decir alguna tontería y estropearlo todo, meter la pata y que pienses que soy un idiota...

Riza se incorporó y le miró sonriendo, suspiró entornando los ojos y se tumbó sobre su pecho.

— Te quiero — susurró sin levantar la cabeza y con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.

Roy estaba paralizado, con el corazón a punto de salir disparado por su boca, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, Riza dejó escapar una risa nerviosa así que cruzó los brazos a su espalda para abrazarla contra él.

— Yo también te quiero — dijo al fin dejando escapar el aire que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo.

— Lo se — contestó ella con tranquilidad.

— ¿ Si? —preguntó alzando una de sus cejas intrigado.

— Eres transparente, Roy — enterró la cabeza junto a su cuello y se abrazó a él con los ojos cerrados. — Además, he crecido en una casa en la que no me querían, veo las diferencias, puedo sentirlo.

— Riza...— murmuró acariciando su espalda. — Ojalá lo hubiese visto, ojalá no hubiese estado tan centrado en mis estudios y ...

— No importa— le interrumpió, sin moverse.— No te preocupes, no quería que lo supieras, no quería que te fueras.

— Pero... Si me hubieses dicho algo...yo...

— ¿ Te habrías enfrentado a tu maestro? — preguntó incrédula mientras se incorporaba para mirarle a los ojos.

— Si — contestó con rotundidad.

Ella se rió de nuevo, meneando la cabeza.

— De verdad eres un soñador ¿ Eh?.

Sintió que sus mejillas se encendían de nuevo y Riza le apartó el flequillo de la frente inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso.

— Yo... Yo...— tartamudeó sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir.

— ¿ Crees que habría cambiado algo? Mi padre dejo de verme como a un ser humano años antes de que llegaras a esta casa, te habría echado, no habríamos vuelto a vernos y tú no habrías aprendido nada...

— ¡No te habría dejado aquí sola con él! — gritó enfadado. — Nos habríamos ido y nos habríamos casado... o algo...

— Eres un idiota, Mustang primero eramos unos niños y segundo ¿ Que sería entonces de todos tus planes?

Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, no podía soportar saber por lo que ella había pasado en esa casa, por ser incapaz de verlo y sobre todo odiaba tener que darle la razón en lo que decía.

— Si no puedo protegerte a ti...¿Cómo puedo proteger al resto del mundo? — masculló entre dientes.

Riza volvió a sonreír abrazándose a él de nuevo.

— No tienes que hacerlo, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti para que puedas hacer todo lo que te propones.

Riza creía en él, mucho mas de lo que él mismo era capaz.

— Eres una chica increíble Riza — dijo pasando los dedos por su nuca — Siempre me lo has parecido, tan valiente, tan suficiente, tan lista...

— Deja de hacerme la pelota Roy Mustang — replicó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

— ¿Por que no puedo decir que eres maravillosa? — sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que se ponía roja como un tomate.

— Cállate Roy — dijo tapándose con la sabana hasta las orejas.

Tiró de la sabana para poder mirarla a la cara y se colocó encima de ella.

— Eres maravillosa y cuando todo esto se acabe y cuando termines tu formación en la academia, iré paseando por Central con la mujer mas guapa, mas increíble y mas inteligente de todo Amestris... — dijo sin dejar de sonreír. — Ma ra vi llo sa ¿Me oyes? Ma ra v...

— Cállate y bésame Roy — replicó agarrando su cara con ambas manos mientras se mordía los labios intentando esconder una carcajada.

* * *

Hola!

Pues aquí otro drabble pequeñito.

Uno de mis headcanons es que Riza y Roy vivieron una pequeña burbuja de felicidad antes de alistarse para la guerra en Isvhal. En la que eran unos ilusos y ni siquiera podían imaginar lo que les venía encima.

También que Roy siempre ha sido un soñador y que lo es en todos los aspectos de su vida.


	43. Grumman

**-Grumman-**

* * *

Esperó con paciencia a que el general le recibiese en el despacho, se había reunido con él en un par de ocasiones, Grumman era un tipo agradable, de humor contagioso, muy inteligente y además de ser un gran estratega, su conversación siempre era interesante, si quería seguir ascendiendo necesitaba asegurarse de tenerlo a su favor, tener aliados entre los oficiales de alto rango le ayudaría a alcanzar sus ambiciones.

La secretaria le hizo pasar y salió del despacho dejándolos solos.

— Buenos días General Grumman — dijo cuadrándose frente a él.

— Buenos días Teniente Coronel Mustang — contestó sonriendo. — ¿ Que tal en su nuevo despacho?

— Muy bien, Señor, es muy luminoso— contestó con seriedad ante lo que Grumman se rió y indicándole que se sentara.

— Así que has contratado una asistente...¿ Eh? — preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

— Si, Señor.

— Espero que sea guapa, vas a pasar muchas horas con ella y mejor que valga la pena mirarla — comentó con sorna sin dejar de sonreír mirándole con complicidad.

— Señor, tengo intención de dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a mi carrera, la he contratado porque es la mejor en su campo y ademas está prohibido cualquier tipo de relación entre un superior y sus subordinados y ...

— Mustang, me caes muy bien así que permite que te de un consejo—le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. — Si tienes grandes ambiciones es mejor que nadie lo sepa, lo único que vas a conseguir es enemigos que te pongan zancadillas en el camino, si eres siempre así de formal, no llegaras muy lejos.

— Si, Señor.

— Es mejor parecer un idiota, que poner en bandeja tus metas a tus enemigos. — Grumman sonrió con malicia, había algo en el viejo general que le transmitía confianza.— Deja que compruebe por mi mismo lo guapa que es tu nueva asistente — dijo observando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, pese a que él podía contratar a quien quisiera, el general debía dar el visto bueno a todos sus movimientos.

— ¿ Hawkeye? — preguntó de repente leyendo la ficha de Riza. — ¿ No será por casualidad pariente de Berthold Hawkeye?

Mustang se quedó en silencio, no quería revelar nada de Riza, nada que pudiese perjudicarla, cualquier cosa relacionada con su maestro suponía un peligro para ella, si la relacionaban con él o con sus conocimientos alquímicos podrían descubrir el secreto de su espalda.

— ¿ Teniente? ¿ Podría contestar a mi pregunta? — preguntó con seriedad.

— Disculpe General ¿ Es importante ese detalle? — contestó con cautela tratando de no sonar irreverente.

— Conozco a Berthold pero no sabía que tuviera parientes, es curiosidad, nada más — replicó sin perder el tono serio de su voz.

La conversación era cada vez mas incomoda, Grumman ni siquiera sabía que su maestro estaba muerto, y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

— Siento decirle que el señor Hawkeye está muerto.

— ¿ Qué? Vaya...— murmuró cruzándose de brazos pensativo.

— No parece que le afecte mucho su pérdida, Señor — inquirió.

— No le tenía gran estima, no ¿ De que le conocías tú? — contestó tajante sin tan siquiera parpadear.

— Fue mi maestro de alquimia — quería terminar la conversación, salir del despacho y buscar una forma de arreglar todo aquello.

Grumman levantó la ficha y contempló la foto de Riza con atención una sombra de la tristeza cruzó su semblante, mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible.

— ¿ Es su hija verdad? — preguntó acariciando la foto con la punta de los dedos.

Tragó saliva y tratando de no perder la compostura sostuvo la mirada de su superior, perdería su confianza y tal vez su respeto, su carrera se complicaba, pero por nada del mundo iba a sacrificar a Riza por avanzar en los rangos, había roto su confianza una vez, no volvería a hacerlo, costase lo que costase. Estiró su espalda en el asiento y dejó escapar un largo suspiro esperando una amonestación.

— No se si hay alguna razón por la que no quieras decirlo, pero asumo que lo haces para protegerla y si es tan importante como para que le ocultes información a tu superior supongo que puedo contarte esto — dijo Grumman dejando la ficha sobre su mesa. —Conocí a Berthold Hawkeye porque fue el marido de mi hija.

— ¿ Que? — preguntó incredulo tratando de procesar lo que Grumman acababa de decirle.

— Mi pequeña era muchacha preciosa, llena de vida, rebelde... —suspiró perdido en sus recuerdos.— Conoció a Hawkeye cuando estaba estudiando y se enamoraron locamente — el general le dedico una sonrisa cómplice. — A mi él nunca me gustó, odiaba al ejército, todo lo relacionado con el mundo militar, pero no era eso lo que me importaba, había algo muy oscuro en él — negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. — Consiguió alejarla de mi, todas las ideas de Berthold calaron en ella. De un día para otro la hija de un alto cargo militar se convirtió en una activista contra el ejercito, me molestaba claro, pero era una niña inteligente, jamas habría cuestionado sus principios, era él el que no me gustaba. Cometí el mayor error de mi vida tratando de impedir la relación, cuánto mas en contra estaba yo más fácil se lo ponía a él, me siento tan culpable... pero ya no puedo hacer nada, huyeron y nunca más volví a verla... le escribí miles de cartas, pero jamás me contestó.

Levantó la vista para mirarle, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, cargados de culpabilidad. Sonrió con amargura y se quitó las gafas para poder limpiarlas.

— Leí la esquela de mi hija en un periódico, cuando fui a pedirle explicaciones a Hawkeye no quiso ni recibirme, nunca supe que habían tenido una hija.

— Lo siento mucho, Señor — murmuró con tristeza.

— Entonces... Esta muchacha es mi nieta ¿verdad? Se parece a su madre... — abrió uno de los cajones y le entregó una fotografía.

En la foto aparecía una muchacha rubia de pelo largo, tendría dieciséis años, estaba sentada en una pared de piedra con una gorra militar, demasiado grande para ella, calada hasta las orejas, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara y parecía iluminar toda la fotografía, tenía la cara mas redondeada que Riza pero sin duda el parecido era asombroso.

— Eso parece — comentó al devolverle la foto.

— Dime al menos que fue un buen padre — le clavó unos fríos ojos azules, esperando quizás una respuesta que aliviase su miseria.

Tragó saliva incómodo y se quedó en silencio. No, desde luego que Berthold había sido un padre horrible pero no sabía si añadir más dolor al hombre que ya había sufrido la pérdida de una hija.

— Entiendo...— masculló arrugando un papel que había sobre la mesa.

Permanecieron en silencio una par de minutos que le parecieron horas, no era capaz de levantar la vista de sus lustrosas botas pensando que Riza había estado sola toda su vida, nadie se había preocupado por ella, saber que tenía un pariente vivo... alguien que le contase cosas de su madre la ayudaría a entender muchas cosas

—¿ Quiere hablar con ella? — preguntó al fin.

— No creo que sea buena idea Teniente, prefiero que ella no lo sepa —

— Pero... ella...

— Creo que no es de su incumbencia Teniente Mustang, es un asunto familiar y privado, así que mantenga la boca cerrada, es una orden — gruñó de mal humor.

— Si, señor — contestó poniéndose en pie y cuadrándose de nuevo frente a él.

Se levantó de la mesa y miró por última vez a su superior procesando toda la información, lo que aquello significaba. Lo que significaba para Riza. Grumman le hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que abandonar su despacho. Él solo suspiró y tras despedirse, sin poder ocultar su desacuerdo, salió del despacho.

* * *

Hola!

Pese a no estar muy convencida de este fic, necesitaba colgarlo, para que futuros fics tengan algo de sentido, jajjaa.

Gracias por leerme, un besazo.


	44. El pequeño Roy

**\- El pequeño Roy -**

* * *

El pequeño corría por el bar con despreocupación, tambaleándose con esa ligera torpeza que le daban los dos años, se escondía entre las sillas y se subía al los sofás saltando de uno a otro.

Una de las chicas le perseguía llamándole ratoncito y el chiquillo se reía a pleno pulmón.

Cris Mustang aún con el teléfono en la mano era incapaz de apartar los ojos de su sobrino. Marie, una de las muchachas que más tiempo llevaba trabajando con ella posó con ternura una mano sobre la de la angustiada mujer.

—¿ Cómo le explico esto? — susurró agarrando la mano de vuelta. — Tiene dos años... ¿ Cómo se lo cuento? Marie... No sé cómo hacerlo... Sus padres han muerto en un accidente de coche, mi pobre hermano...

Se tapó la cara con las manos para ocultar su llanto, su amiga le pasó la mano por la espalda y ella llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno antes de enfrentarse a la realidad.

— Roy ...— susurró sin apenas levantar la voz saliendo de detrás de la barra.

El niño se paró de golpe y le miró con aquellos ojos negros y le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

— Roy...ven a aquí, tengo que contarte algo — dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

El pequeño se acercó a ella que lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

 **...**

Estaba sentado en la barra y sus piernas colgaban balanceándose, a pesar de tener seis años, era un niño de mente inquieta y lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿ Cómo era papá? — preguntó alisándose las arrugas del pantalón y tirando de su camisa para dejarla perfecta.

— Te lo he contado mil veces, Roy — sonrió pellizcando su mejilla a lo que él se rió.— Papá era antropólogo, viajaba por el continente recopilando información de las diferentes culturas, escribiendo libros, haciendo fotos, le encantaba conocer gente, aprender cosas nuevas, era un hombre muy inteligente.

— ¿ Y mamá?

— Tu madre era fantástica, tan dulce...— se apoyó en la barra y suspiró — Era una aventurera, llena de templanza y confianza en si misma, una mujer maravillosa. Se conocieron en Xing, tu padre se enamoró locamente de ella, la trajo con él desde allí, porque creía que con nosotras estaría bien.

— ¿Me querían? — mustió mirando sus zapatos.

— Claro cariño, mas que a nadie en el mundo — se irguió y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

— Pero... se marcharon...— susurró mirándola con ojos llorosos.

— Eso no quiere decir que no te quisieran, a veces pasan cosas malas — apretó su hombro y sonrió con ternura. — Pasan cosas malas y los que nos quedamos tenemos que seguir adelante para recordar a los que ya no están.

 **...**

Roy no levantaba la vista de sus zapatos, que estaban llenos de barro al igual que el resto de su ropa. Él que siempre iba hecho un pincel, que desde bien pequeño había sido presumido parecía ahora una croqueta.

Tenia la cara llena de arañazos, estaba despeinado y le faltaba un zapato.

— ¡ No puedes pelearte en el colegio! — le regañó Madame Christmas. — ¿ Eres un salvaje o un caballero? ¡ Mírame a los ojos! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡ Ya tienes diez años!

— Si señora ... — masculló levantando la vista del suelo. — Pero es que se estaban metiéndose con las chicas ...y decían que mi madre... que mi madre... era...

— ¿ Que tu madre era que? ¿ Has creído lo que decían ? — preguntó enfadada colocando las manos en su cadera.

— No...pero es que...ellos decían...— tartamudeó nervioso volviendo a clavar su vista en el suelo.

— Roy ¿Te has peleado porque lo has creído? — repitió muy despacio levantando su mentón con dos dedos.

— No...no se...

— ¿ Sabes lo que hacemos en esta casa? — sonrió con ternura por primera vez mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

— Yo... Madame yo...no...

— Es una casa segura, pequeño, acogemos a chicas que han tenido problemas...¿ Lo entiendes? Chicas que escapan de su casa porque les hacen daño... porque tienen miedo...chicas que necesitan un refugio para estar a salvo.

— Pero la gente dice que...— interrumpió nervioso.

— ¿ Que es un Burdel? — tanteó con sorna.

Se sonrojó al oír la palabra en labios de su tía y volvió a mirar al suelo mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

— Roy cariño — se inclinó frente a él y le paso la mano por el pelo — Hay veces que es mas importante lo que haces que la reputación que tienes... Se lo que dicen de mi y lo que dicen algunas personas de las chicas, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie que haya pasado alguna vez por esa puerta lo piensa. Aun así me da igual, ayudamos a muchas mujeres, les damos un hogar, les damos una ocupación y los recursos para salir adelante. Nos cuidamos entre nosotras...¿ Lo entiendes?

El chiquillo la miró atentamente y asintió con energía.

— Yo también quiero cuidar de las chicas y de ti — afirmó inflando el pecho orgulloso.

— Claro que si Roy, eres parte de la familia de Madame Christmas, estoy segura de que lo harás — se puso en pie y le agarró del brazo. — Aun así estás castigado, los caballeros no arreglan las disputas a golpes, date una ducha, lava tu ropa y durante dos semanas fregarás los platos de todas.

—¿ Quééé? ¿ Dos semanas? joooo — replicó haciendo un puchero. — Es mucho tiempo...

— Es una orden muchacho — repitió señalando las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

 **...**

Roy abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, una de las chicas lloraba desconsolada sobre la cama, Anette y Lidia estaba en la habitación con ella.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, muy quieto observando toda la situación. Anette suspiró al verlo y le dio un codazo a Lidia que se levantó de la cama.

— Roy prométeme una cosa —dijo Lidia acercándose a él y posando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Claro Lidy — contestó tratando de mirar por encima de su hombro para ver que pasaba.

— Nunca le digas a una chica que la quieres si no es verdad — dijo solemne mientras le echaba de la habitación

— Si... pero ¿ Qué ha pasa...?— la puerta se cerró en sus narices antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Respiró frustrado, no entendía a las chicas, quería ayudar y ni siquiera le dejaban.

 **...**

Estaba sentado en la barra, rodeado de las chicas, acababa de llegar de casa de su maestro y llevaba mas de una hora contando todo lo que había hecho allí.

— Pues a la hija de mi maestro le echa canela al te y ...

Las chicas se miraron y se rieron de nuevo, no entendía muy bien el porque de tanta risa, pero continuó hablando emocionado, dejando salir a borbotones todo lo que había aprendido aquel año.

— ¿Qué más hace la hija de tu maestro? — preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios Cris que llevaba toda la hora apoyada en la barra sin apartar la mirada de él.

— ¿Que? Ella... — se sonrojó al ver como las chicas se daban codazos sin dejar de cuchichear entre ellas. — Nada — mustió entre dientes avergonzado.

— Ay chiquillo — dijo revolviendo le el cabello consiguiendo avergonzarlo aun mas. — Te me haces mayor...

 **...**

Vanesa entró por la puerta del bar llorando, Roy levantó la vista de sus libros de alquimia y se sobresaltó al verla así.

— Vanesa ¿ Que ha pasado? — saltó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

— Acaban de robarme el bolso — sollozó señalando la puerta sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Roy tomó una profunda respiración y salió por la puerta a toda prisa. No tardó en volver, con el bolso bajo el brazo y una rozadura en la mejilla.

— Lo tengo Vanesa — dijo sonriendo ufano. — Le he parado los pies a ese capullo, no volverá a robarle a nadie.

— Roy ¿ Que te dije de pelearse? Tienes diecisiete años ya — le regañó Madame Christmas apoyada en la barra a la que ni siquiera había visto.

— Si señora — respondió con rapidez sin ser capaz de ocultar una sonrisa llena de orgullo. — Pero de alguna manera tenía que recuperar el bolso de Vanesa — añadió mostrando una de sonrisas traviesas, llenas de soberbia.

— Pequeño insolente — replicó acercándose a él y dándole un suave colleja mientras le quitaba el bolso para dárselo a la muchacha.

 **...**

— Buenos días — dijo entrando por la puerta.

Sintió los que los hombros de su amigo se tensaban al ver que un montón de cabeza femeninas se giraban para mirarlos.

— ¿ Roy donde me has traído? — susurró Maes a su lado.

— ¿Roy? ¡Es Roy chicas! ¡ ha vuelto de la academia!

Un par de chicas corrieron a abrazarlo y a revolotear alrededor de ellos.

— ¿ Quien es este chico tan guapo? — preguntó una de ellas.

— ¿ Como estás?

— ¿ Son muy duros contigo en el ejército?

— ¿ Comes bien?

Se rió mientras trataba de responder a todas las preguntas y a todos los abrazos.

— Niñas, dejadlo en paz — la voz de Cris Mustang se escuchó con claridad por encima del alboroto. — La vuelta del hijo prodigo — dijo en un hondo suspiró extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. — Mírate, estas hecho todo un hombre, ya hay algo mas que piel y huesos en ti.

— Bueno...en la academia no se come tan bien como en casa — le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. — Así que espero que le des de comer a dos soldados hambrientos.

— No me hagas la pelota chiquillo, no me has escrito ni una sola vez —le regañó golpeando su mejilla con suavidad. — ¿ Quien es tu amigo?

— Es Maes, es un compañero de la academia, hemos venido a visitar el cuartel central y después de la visita nos han dado permiso para pasar la tarde a nuestro aire...— sonrió besando su mejilla. — Así que he pensado que mejor momento para visitar a mis chicas favoritas.

— Caradura — le empujó con suavidad acercándose a Hughes. — Encantada muchacho, espero que este bribón no te meta en muchos problemas.

— Un placer señora — Maes sonrió encantado. — No muchos mas de los que me meto yo solo.

Cris Mustang se rió a pleno pulmón y arrastró a los dos jóvenes hasta la cocina mientras les pedía que le contaran todas sus aventuras en la academia.

 **...**

Lo vio en su mirada el día que atravesó la puerta de regreso, los horrores que la guerra había grabado en su mirada, el campo de batalla se había llevado su sonrisa, dulce ligeramente tímida, se habían llevado su inocencia, parecía habérselo llevado todo.

Roy no había salido de la habitación desde que regresó de Ishval, se marchó durante un fin de semana, sin decir a donde iba y pasara lo que pasara allí, volvió peor de lo que estaba.

Las chicas paseaban por el pasillo, se sentaban junto a su puerta, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Estaban preocupadas, ella lo sabía, la casa que normalmente estaba llena de risas y gritos nerviosos, de carreras de aquí para allá, parecía un velatorio. Aquel silencio era aterrador.

Esto es lo que le hacía la guerra a los hombres buenos, lo había visto muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, su pequeño parecía un cascaron sin alma, sus ojos cargados de aquella profunda tristeza era una pena que su alma jamás olvidaría.

Tocó y abrió la puerta con cuidado y Vanesa aprovechó para asomar la cabeza mientras ella pasaba al interior.

— ¿ Puedo pasar? Traigo algo de cena — murmuró sin apenas levantar la voz.

No se apartó de la ventana, ni la miró, la habitación estaba revuelta, olía a cerrado y a humedad. Roy hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su escritorio, allí había otra bandeja con un filete a medio comer y media botella de coñac.

— ¿ Vas a alimentarte con ese coñac barato? — preguntó molesta elevando el tono su voz.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. La miró en silencio apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

— Debería irme de esta casa — murmuró al fin con tristeza. — Soy todo lo contrario de lo que representa.

— ¿ Que dices chiquillo? — preguntó preocupada acercándose a él.

— Soy un monstruo — murmuró cubriendo su cara con las manos.

Dio un paso hacía él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿ Que he hecho? — murmuró compungido. — Oh...mamá... ¿ Que he hecho?

Sintió que se le partía corazón en pedazos, nunca la había llamado así, pese a saber lo mucho que el muchacho la quería. No soportaba verlo así, tan frágil, roto, consumido por la tristeza.

— Respira profundo, niño — lo apretó contra ella. — Estarás bien, estarás bien, saldremos de esta.

...

Desde que lo asignaron al cuartel del Este tras la guerra, no había vuelto por Central, ni había visitado a Madame Christmas, estaba algo nervioso y con ganas de volver a ver a su peculiar familia. Riza le dedicó una sonrisa y rozó la manga de su uniforme al pasar al interior.

Vanesa y Lidia que jugaban al ajedrez y levantaron la vista al verlos entrar.

— ¡ Roy! — gritaron ambas . — ¡Nunca avisas de tus visitas! ¡ Y vienes con una chica!

— Roy a venido con una chica — grito Vanesa.

— Seguro que es la hija del alquimista — gritó alguien desde el piso superior.

Riza levantó una de sus cejas preguntándose que demonios habría dicho de ella a aquel montón de mujeres.

— ¿ Que es este jaleo niñas? — preguntó Madame Christmas saliendo desde la cocina secándose las manos.

Se paró en la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara que enseguida se transformo en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Oh! Benditos los ojos — dijo con socarronería .— Veo que te sienta bien el Este querido.

— Si, quería presentarte a ...

— ¿ Así que tú eres Riza Hawkeye ? — preguntó sin dejar que terminase mientras se acercaba a su joven asistente.

— Si — respondió ella con timidez.

— Eres tal cual te había imaginado — la cogió de las manos y sonrió con calidez. — Me alegro tanto de conocerte.

— Yo también Madame Christmas — contestó Riza con amabilidad.

— Al fin conozco a la muchacha que hace que el corazón de mi chico se acelere

Riza se quedó sin palabras y pestañeó confundida sin soltar las manos de Cris Mustang.

— Madame, por favor... ella y yo...

— Lo se, lo se, las leyes anti-fraternización ¿ Habéis buscado una solución? ¿ Alguna manera de llevarlo con discreción?

— Nosotros no, no...— trató de decir Riza.

— A mi no tenéis que engañarme querida — volvió a sonreír con calidez y se acercó a su sobrino para darle un abrazo. — Vamos a mi despacho, puedo daros algunas pautas.

Sonrió mirando a Riza por encima del hombro y ella se encogió de hombros siguiéndolos hacía el interior del local.

 **...**

Terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta cuando entró en la habitación, Roy se dio la vuelta sonriente y abrió los brazos enseñándole el uniforme y sus nuevos galones de coronel.

— Estoy tan orgullosa de ti chiquillo — dijo poniéndose a su altura.

— Hace tiempo que deje de ser un chiquillo — suspiró.

— Para mi no, no le prives a esta vieja el estar orgullosa de su cachorro — replicó con la mano en la cadera, observándole atentamente.

— Si, Señora — respondió bajando la mirada para mirar sus lustrosos zapatos.

— Levanta la cabeza orgulloso hijo, te lo mereces — dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

— Si, señora.

— Y dale un beso enorme a Elisabeth de mi parte.

Roy sonrió con ternura y se arregló el cabello para ocultar su sonrojo.

— Eres igual que tu padre, bastaba que alguien dijera el nombre de tu madre para que sonriera como un bobo — suspiró sacudiendo las pelusas de su uniforme. — Estaría orgulloso de ti.

— ¿ Estaría orgulloso de que fuese un perro del ejército? — preguntó dubitativo.

— Estaría orgulloso de lo buen hombre que eres Roy, te dediques a lo que te dediques — replicó sujetándolo del brazo.

— Ven conmigo a la ceremonia — dijo de pronto posando su mano sobre la de ella.

— Claro, el coronel mas joven del ejercito se presenta a su nombramiento del brazo de una vieja de oscura reputación. — entornó los ojos negando con la cabeza. — Ya hablan lo suficiente de ti y de tu meteórica carrera.

— Alguien me enseñó hace mucho que es mas importante lo que haces que la reputación que tienes — contestó sonriendo con descaro.

Cris sonrió de vuelta y le pellizcó la mejilla.

— Eres un encantador de serpientes muchacho, un embaucador y un caradura.

Roy se inclinó para besar su mejilla y la cogió del brazo.

— Vamos, seremos el alma de la fiesta.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por comentar mis fics!

Un beso enorme para :

Vi ShadowHunter

karusu-shiro

Claireasamiya

Camila Mustang

y a las anónimas!

De nuevo, me gustaría agradecer especialmente a Rosie-Lun por sus palabras, eres amable y generosa en cada una de tus reviews, muchas muchas gracias.


	45. El soldado mas sexy

**\- El soldado mas sexy-**

* * *

Estaba sentado sobre la cama con Riza en su regazo que tenía las piernas cruzadas a su espalda y la piel bañada en sudor, lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro dejando escapar un suave murmullo de satisfacción mientras recorría con los dedos los huesos de su columna vertebral.

Él besó la cicatriz de su cuello y Riza se estremeció ahogando un gemido dolorido.

—¿ Aun te duele? — preguntó en un susurro preocupado.

— Si — contestó sin moverse de su posición tomando una respiración profunda.

— ¿ Esta también? — dijo rozando con los dedos la otra cicatriz que había en su hombro.

Ella asintió sin separarse de él y Roy pasó los brazos a su espalda y la apretó contra él, recostando la cabeza contra su hombro.

— Deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza — murmuró Riza pasando una mano por su pelo. — Estoy bien.

Roy dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado y ella se separó de él.

— Me has dejado marcas en el pecho — murmuró pasando los dedos por los pequeños moratones que contrastaban sobre la blancura de su piel.

— Ya que no puedo verte tendré que comerte — dijo lanzando un mordisco al aire que ella detuvo con un rápido beso.

— Enseguida volverás a verme — cogió su cara con ambas manos y besó sus parpados. — Y todo esto acabara por fin...

— ¿ Quien le da vueltas a la cabeza ahora? — replicó sonriendo al besar su cabeza.

Riza lo estrechó entre sus brazos y gruñó frustrada y permanecieron abrazados durante minutos sin decir nada.

— Está postura nueva me ha gustado mucho — comentó desperezándose sin alejarse mucho de él. — Mucho, mucho — le deslizó un dedo por el pecho y sonrió con picardía mordiéndose el labio.

— Está bien probar cosas nuevas — dijo posando las manos sobre su cintura mientras acariciaba con los pulgares su estomago. — Deberíamos probar alguna cosa mas...

— ¿Como que? — preguntó llena de curiosidad apoyando las manos en su pecho.

— No lo se... — acarició su mentón pensativo y le dedicó una sonrisa maligna alzando una de sus cejas. — ¿Un trío?

— ¿ Un trío? ¿Nosotros y otro hombre mas? — sonrió ladeando su cabeza y su cabello ocultó parte de su cara.

— ¿ Un hombre? — protestó tratando de sonar indignado, pasó el brazo detrás de su espalda y la tumbó sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. — ¿ Crees que me hace gracia que te toque otro hombre? Además delante de mi.— masculló aspirando el aroma de su piel.

— ¿Y que te toque a ti otra mujer que? — preguntó curiosa acariciando su mejilla.

— Tú no eres celosa — explicó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Riza dejó escapar una risa fresca y llena de vida que inundó la habitación.

— Menuda cara tiene, General — dijo golpeando su cara con suavidad.

Se le iluminó la cara al oírla pronunciar su nuevo rango y la besó de manera fugaz. Descansando la cabeza sobre ella, suspiró y la rodeó con el brazo.

— Entonces...¿ A quien elegirías? ¿ Alguien que conozco? ¿Quien te gustaría? — preguntó llena de curiosidad mirándole de reojo.

— No lo se... es una elección difícil... — masculló pensativo. — Quizá...María Ross... no porque es bastante tímida, Sheska se desmayaría solo con proponerlo... la chica de telefonía está casada...— murmuró más para el mismo que para nadie. — Rebecca es tu amiga... eh... mmm... que difícil... no sé...

Siguió mascullando entre dientes durante minutos mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

— Creo que la mejor opción sería la chica morena de cafetería, es muy dicharachera, pero tendría que saber su nombre para teóricamente proponerle algo así ¿ No crees?

Riza se rió besando su mejilla y le pasó una mano por el brazo que tenía sobre ella.

— Tania, se llama Tania Locke — comentó pensativa.

— ¿ Y tú? — demandó Roy con calma, intentando darle la menor importancia.

— A Miles — confesó con tranquilidad.

— ¡ No has dudado ni un segundo! — protestó medio incredulo y medio molesto.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó confundida tratando de contener una carcajada.

No has dudado, lo tenías claro, lo tenías pensado — musitó exagerando el tono desesperado de su voz y mirándola con una fingida cara de tristeza.

Ella se rió de nuevo disfrutando del momento sin tan siquiera esconderlo.

— ¿ Sabes que Miles es el soldado mas deseado entre las mujeres del ejercito? — continuó con malicia hincando el dedo índice en su moflete.

— ¿ Que? ¿ Por qué sabes eso? ¿ Como? ¿ Habéis votado? — preguntó incredulo levantando la cabeza de su pecho para que ella viese su expresión indignada.

— Hablamos entre nosotras — explicó con calma alzando la mano para acariciar su pelo.

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama. — ¿ De quién mas habláis?

— Haces preguntas de las que no quieres respuesta Roy — comentó melosa dándole un pequeño codazo.

— No— murmuró entre dientes. — Quería saberlo.

— Mentiroso — insistió con el mismo tono de voz.

Se cruzó de brazos con el morro torcido y gruñó malhumorado algo que ella no pudo oír.

— Además, no has sido sincero conmigo— dijo tirando de él para colocarlo sobre su pecho de nuevo.

— ¿ Por que dices eso? — preguntó abrazándose a ella como si fuese un pequeño koala.

— La mujer que has dicho no es la que querías decir — puntualizó misteriosa acariciando su espalda.

— ¿ Y a quién quería decir pequeña bruja?— preguntó sarcástico.

— A Olivier — apuntó bajando los ojos para mirarlo desafiante.

Se puso rojo como un tomate y escondió la cabeza contra su cuello.

— Te cacé Mustang , te conozco tan bien — agarró su cara con ambas manos y frunció la boca. — Es inteligente, independiente, es fuerte y es preciosa, es el tipo de mujer que te atraería sin dudarlo.

— Si, ella es todo eso, pero es precisamente lo que eres tú — se incorporó y sonrió tocando su cara — Así que no era tan difícil.

— Pelota — arrugó la nariz, sonrió y le apartó la cara con la mano. — Olivier es como un mito erótico, además ya la conoces...

Roy la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha y se rió con socarronería, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cara.

— ¿ Que? — preguntó la sonrisa.

— Vaya, Vaya... — hinchó el pecho orgulloso como si fuese un pavo real— ¿ Eso son celos? — dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír. — Admítelo, tienes celos de Armstrong, aunque sean poquitos.

— ¿ Por que te hace ilusión que tenga celos? Los celos no son positivos, no significa que te quiera más.

— Lo se, lo se, es una cuestión de ego supongo, o de que me da envidia tu autocontrol o que realmente me gusta que te de un poquito de celos, es ridículo pero es halagador.

Riza suspiró entornando los ojos y lo abrazó de nuevo contra ella, susurrando en su oído lo difícil que le resultaba en ocasiones mantener el control.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchando el latir de su corazón y el ruido que hacía al respirar, dejando que su cabeza se moviese al ritmo de su respiración.

— Por cierto, no nos vamos a llevar a Miles a Ishval — señaló en un murmullo al cabo de un rato sin levantase de su confortable posición.

Riza empezó a reír consiguiendo que Roy se contagiase también al sentir el temblor de su risa contra él.

— Su belleza va a distraerte y es una misión muy importante...

— Yo que pensaba obligarlo a trabajar desnudo...— bromeó al interrumpirlo.

— Sigue soñando, no lo voy a llevar conmigo — enfatizó.

— ¿ Que le vas a decir ? Perdona Miles eres demasiado sexy para mi equipo — dijo tratando de imitar el tono de su voz.

Roy estalló en carcajadas ante la pobre imitación de Riza.

— Perdona Miles — metió los brazos bajo ella, la levantó con facilidad y la besó hasta quedarse sin aliento.— Mi preciosa mujer desea meterte en la cama con nosotros y como soy un hombre celoso, prefiero dejarte en paro a tener que matarte.

— Eres tu el que ha propuesto el trío — susurró tirando de su pelo. — Así que no seas tramposo.

— Olvídalo, podemos probar otras cosas nuevas — la cogió de las muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza sin dejar de besarla. — Podría atarte a la cama y...

— Mmmm no es mala idea... pero —le interrumpió, se apartó de él con un ágil movimiento que lo dejó descolocado haciendo que se estrellara contra la cama, se dio la vuelta y estiró los brazos tratando de alcanzarla. — Yo seré la que te ate a ti — cogió la bufanda de Roy que estaba colgada en el pechero y volvió a la cama de un salto.

— No pienso poner un sola pega, soy todo tuyo Capitán — susurró ofreciéndole las muñecas con docilidad.

— Lo se.

* * *

A veces se me ocurren cosas...

ja ja ja

Espero que os guste.

Un abrazo!


	46. De niña a mujer

**-De niña a mujer-**

* * *

— ¡ No puedo hablar de esto con nadie más, Paniya! — exclamó Winry casi al borde del histerismo.

— Pues yo no puedo ayudarte, soy lesbiana, súper lesbiana, — contestó con toda la calma de mundo, al otro lado del teléfono.

— Paniya... Por favor... No puedo hablar con mi abuela, no hablaría de esto ni con mi madre...— suplicó abatida.

— ¿ No hay ningún adulto a quien puedas preguntar, alguien con experiencia? — preguntó su amiga. — Yo te ayudaría si pudiera, lo prometo.

— De acuerdo, te llamó otro día — dijo antes de colgar.

Winry se quedó mirando al teléfono, entre asustada y avergonzada. Sacudió aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y salió de la habitación refunfuñando. Tras darse tres vueltas por la casa y beberse dos tilas, regresó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá marcando el número que había encontrado en la agenda de Edward.

— ¿ Quién es? Hawkeye al aparato, — dijo la tranquila voz de la teniente al otro lado de la línea.

— Buenas tardes, Señorita Hawkeye, soy Winry ¿ Qué tal se encuentra? — preguntó con amabilidad.

— ¡Oh! ¡ Winry! Qué alegría oírte, ¿ Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los chicos? — preguntó Riza curiosa.

— Todos estamos bien... La verdad es que... Yo... Quería hacerle una pregunta, pero es muy personal, y no tengo nadie con quién hablar de esto... No puedo hablar con mi abuela de estas cosas... Y mis amigas tampoco pueden ayudarme... Sabe déjelo mejor... es una tontería...

— Winry...¿Quieres hacerme alguna pregunta sobre sexo? — preguntó con cautela.

— Si, pero no quiero molestarla — contestó riendo de pura vergüenza. — No importa de verdad... Yo... Yo...

— Lo primero que quiero que hagas es tutearme — la interrumpió con dulzura. — Pregúntame lo que quieras, Winry y si puedo te ayudaré.

— Es una algo largo de contar — tartamudeó un poco más tranquila.

— Tengo tiempo — Riza se rió con complicidad y escuchó como arrastraba una silla para sentarse. — Cuéntame.

— Está bien, — hizo una pausa para llenar sus pulmones y armarse de valor. — Pues... A ver... Ed y yo... Bueno ya sabes... No es que no sepa cómo funciona eso del sexo, mis padres eran médicos y hay muchos libros en casa y... He leído cosas...y se como protegerme...pero los libros son científicos... Y bueno cuando Ed...— la voz empezó a fallarle de nuevo.— Lo intentamos, pero no fui capaz... No podía... No pudimos... Me dolía mucho...se que Ed puede parecer muy bruto, pero él es muy dulce y ...no quiso seguir y yo...— ahogó un sollozo apenado. — He leído en revistas para chicas que si no... Si no lo haces bien los chicos dejan de quererte...y no quiero que Ed deje de quererme...

Sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de pura angustia. Escuchó como Riza suspiraba con profundidad en la distancia. Y le entraron mas ganas de llorar.

— Winry tranquilízate, lo primero de todo, que sepas que esas revistas para adolescentes las escriben hombres que no sabrían tratar a un mujer ni aunque tuviesen un manual de instrucciones — apuntó Riza con tranquilidad.

— ¿ De verdad? — sollozó esperanzada.

— Si, además Edward te quiere mucho, Winry, no creo que eso le preocupe — la tranquilizó. — Escúchame, lo que te ha pasado es normal.

— ¿Si? — preguntó ilusionada. — Pero los libros...

— Los libros son didácticos, no son un manual de relaciones, la primera vez es difícil siempre, porque no tienes experiencia, estás muy nerviosa, no sabes lo que hacer...te da vergüenza...—explicó con suavidad. — Y a muchas les pasa... Si no están relajadas se cierran y por ahí no pasa nada.

Winry sintió que se moría de la vergüenza al oírla hablar. Pero la teniente hablaba con naturalidad y con una seguridad que la llenaban de confianza.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal Winry? — preguntó con delicadeza.

— Bueno más personal que esto ya no se qué hay— bromeó nerviosa.

— ¿ Te tocas a ti misma?

— ¿ Qué? — exclamó en un exabrupto ridículamente agudo. — Yo...yo...

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte — dijo riéndose con suavidad. — Solo quería saber, si sabes lo que te gusta... Qué cosas te hacen sentir bien...

—Si...pero es diferente sola que con un chico ¿No?...— susurró. — No se hace igual... ¿Verdad? No es lo que pone en los libros...No entiendo nada — suspiró frustrada. — Pensaba que solo se podía...uf...es muy difícil todo ¿No?

— Olvídate de los libros Winry... Lo importante es confiar en tu pareja, hablar con él, saber lo que te gusta, lo que le gusta a él,— Riza hizo una pausa y respiró con tranquilidad. — Tienes que estar relajada, puedes guiar con tu mano a Ed enseñándole. No tengas miedo de decirle lo que te gusta, él te quiere y puedo asegurarte que estará tan nervioso como tú, así que agradecerá cualquier ayuda...— Riza volvió a reírse al oírla tragar saliva nerviosa. — Tienes mucha suerte de que tu primera vez sea con una persona en la que confías plenamente. Y hazme caso, no hay primera vez buena, eso solo pasa en las novelas, todas son un desastre.

— ¿ La tuya lo fue? — preguntó curiosa pero enseguida se dio cuenta que había sido muy descarada. — Lo siento, no quería ser indiscreta.

— No te preocupes — contestó riendo. — Creo que es un justo intercambio. — Fue un desastre total, estábamos muy nerviosos...él más que yo. Y eso que tenía algo de experiencia, mi pobre bobo...— suspiró al recordarlo y Winry se dio cuenta que aún había cariño en su voz cuando hablaba de aquel chico. — No lo recuerdo muy doloroso, pero sí que recuerdo que todas las chicas de mi pueblo decían que era increíble y que se disfrutaba muchísimo, y yo no sentí nada especial y pensé que era culpa mía... Mejora con el tiempo, créeme — se rió. — Cuando estás con alguien al que quieres es fantástico. Es lo único que puedo decirte, que te conozcas y que no tengas miedo a decir lo que piensas o lo que sientes...

— Muchas gracias, Riza — exclamó respirando aliviada. — Muchas gracias pensaba que era un bicho raro...

— Te entiendo muy bien, yo también tuve que aprender sola todas estas cosas.

— Mucha gracias otra vez, Riza, no sabes lo que me has ayudado —repitió agradecida.

— Una cosa más, puedes hablar con tu abuela, ella también ha pasado por lo mismo — Riza se rió con ganas al oírla ahogar un chillido nervioso. — Cuídate mucho Winry.

 **...**

Volvió al salón para encontrarlo tal y como lo había dejado. Sentado en el sofá, tapado con una agradable manta mientras leía un libro.

— ¿ Quién te ha tenido tan entretenida? ¿Rebecca?— preguntó cuando se sentó, acurrucándose bajo la manta, junto a él.

— Winry — contestó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿ La amiga de Acero? ¿Qué quería? ¿ Están todos bien? — preguntó curiosidad.

— La novia de Ed, — le corrigió. — De hecho quería hablar de sexo.

— ¿ De sexo? ¿ De sexo de que? ¿Quería saber de dónde vienen los niños? — exclamó incrédulo.

— Quería saber cosas, Roy...Lo intentaron una vez y no fue muy bien y estaba asustada, — explicó cogiendo sus manos entre las de ella, acariciándolas con cuidado.

— ¿ Lo intentaron? ¿ Intentar el que? ¿Estás hablando de sexo? Son unos niños, no pueden hacer esas cosas — balbuceó nervioso. — ¡ Acero tiene doce años! ¡No puedes decirle esas cosas!

Riza estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Ed tiene casi 18! — replicó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. — Hace tiempo que no es un niño... además si Ed te llamase para una cosa así estoy segura le habrías aconsejado muy bien.

— No quiero poner esa imagen en mi cabeza, Riza — le dio un besó en la cabeza y la achuchó contra él. — Él siempre será un niño para mí.

— Eso es muy dulce— murmuró cerrando los ojos pasando un brazo alrededor de él.

— Sabes que soy un blando.

— Lo se...

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba un capitulo, pero esta tarde, mientras descansaba de un largo día de curro, he leído el fic de Jossie of suburbia "its s girl thing" y me ha parecido una premisa muy interesante, así que he decidido hacer mi propia versión.**

 **Luvi Hawkeye! Lo siento! se me olvidó por completo responderte. Soy lo peor! * _* jejejeje. ¿Por que creo que Olivier y Roy tuvieron algo? Se me ocurrió viendo su relación, en el canon se conocen desde hace tiempo, por eso Olivier le tiene tanta tirria. (Es incluso mas borde con él que con los demás) y imagine que una noche de borrachera en la academia pudieron tener algo, Olivier es mas mayor que Roy y se daría cuanta de ello a la mañana siguiente. Y por pura vergüenza no quiere que nadie se entere. jajajaj. Espero ayudarte, pero es algo que solo pasó en mi cabeza. :) Gracias por tus rewiews.**

 **muchas gracias a todas las demas!**

 **Espero que os guste.**


	47. Domingos

**-Domingos-**

* * *

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, despeinado, sin orden, en lo alto de la cabeza, mechones de pelo caían desordenados por todos lados. Solo se peinaba así los domingos, después de dormir con él, porque se despertaba con el pelo enmarañado y le daba demasiada pereza peinarse.

Los domingos eran su día de relax, y más si se despertaba con él. Eran su día. El de los dos.

Estiró los brazos en el aire y la camiseta se levantó hasta su ombligo. Llevaba unas bragas rosas, con un lazo negro, muy pequeño, en el centro de la costura.

Justo encima una pequeña cicatriz, de una operación de apendicitis. Que recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, aunque hubiese pasado siendo unos críos. Riza que nunca se ocupaba de ella misma, se desmayó en el jardín mientras limpiaba la hojarasca dándole un susto de muerte. Hawkeye la llevó donde un viejo conocido suyo, que era medico, nunca entendió que no quisiera llevarla al hospital, hasta que descubrió el tatuaje y todo cuadró en su cabeza.

Se rascó la tripa adormecida y torciendo la boca le miró. No llevaba sujetador y la tela de la camiseta se pegaba a la forma de sus pechos.

— ¿ Qué le pasa a este cacharro de mierda? — preguntó volviendo la mirada absorta a la cafetera de la que aún no salía café. — ¿ Cuánto lleva encendido?

Algo que solo se permitía los domingos como aquel, el no estar atenta, el caminar dormitando por su apartamento, con los pies descalzos sobre la madera.

Se acercó a ella y frotó su mejilla para borrar las marcas de la almohada.

— No hables hasta que tomes café,— deslizó las manos por dentro de su camiseta y las llevó hasta sus pechos. — Solo gruñes.

— No me toques las tetas, tienes las manos frías — refunfuñó apartando sus manos.

— ¿ Ves? — recorrió sus costillas con las manos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro se rió. — Gruñona.

La cafetera pitó y la cocina se llenó del sonido de los borbotones del café al hervir. Riza sonrió aliviada y se sirvió una taza enorme.

Alargó su brazo por la encimera y cogió el azúcar, todo esto sin que él la soltara.

— ¿ No piensas dejarme ? — preguntó, está vez con un tono más dulce agarrándose a sus brazos.

— No,— susurró en su oído. — Es domingo.

— Ay Roy...— suspiró llevándose la taza a los labios y dando un largo trago sonrió satisfecha.

Dejó la taza y apoyando la espalda en la encimera le besó. Sabía a café y su boca era cálida igual que las manos en su espalda, que se deslizaron hasta su trasero y lo agarraron con fuerza.

— ¿ Capitán? — alzó una ceja curioso y ella ladeó la cabeza sin quitar las manos de donde las había puesto. — ¿ Quiere que la lleve de vuelta al dormitorio?

Ella se rió y le dio unas palmaditas rítmicas y sonoras.

— ¿ Qué? — susurró pegando su cuerpo contra él—¿ Eres el único que puede tocar?

— Sabes que puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras, — cogió su cabeza con ambas manos y volvió a besarla.

Riza sonrió y dando un pequeño beso en su clavícula se apartó de él.

— ¿ Quieres hacer algo hoy? — preguntó volviendo a estirarse dirigiéndose al sofá.

Estaban solos, Fuery se había llevado a Hayate de excursión todo el fin de semana a una acampada con Breda y algún otro miembro del cuartel.

— Pasarme el día desnudo, los domingos desnudos, deberíamos empezar una tradición, — dio una zancada larga y volvió a agarrarla, Riza volvió a reírse y se escabulló de nuevo de él. — Cuando vivamos juntos pondré una sola norma, los domingos no llevaremos ropa.

— ¿ Ni en la calle? El Füther nudista, que gran titular — replicó tirándose de espaldas en el sofá y abriendo los brazos para que él se unise a ella. — Además cuando vivamos juntos seremos dos viejos y mi cuerpo estará arrugado y flácido. No querrás verme desnuda.

— Querré verte desnuda hasta el último de mis días,— se abrazó a ella que volvió a sonreír besando su cuello.

— ¿ De dónde sacas todas esas palabras maravillosas? — preguntó jugando con los dedos entre su pelo.

Sonrió y besó la cicatriz de su cuello y metió las manos bajo su espalda y se apoyó en el sofá haciendo que ella se acurrucase entre sus brazos.

Volvieron a quedarse dormidos, era domingo, un domingo de esos que se encerraban en su apartamento, y disfrutaban de cada minuto. Por qué el lunes tendrían que ponerse el uniforme y volver a distanciarse, y al acabar el día él tendría que irse a su casa y volver a dormir solo, en una cama que siempre era muy grande sin ella.

— Roy...Roy despierta, — murmuró abriendo los ojos y tirando con suavidad de su pelo. — No podemos pasar el día durmiendo.

— Podemos — contestó achuchandola. — Nadie dice que no.

— Quita mimoso — le empujó con suavidad y se levantó del sofá, estirándose otra vez .— Vamos a cocinar algo.

— De acuerdo, — se levantó tras ella y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Riza sonrió y se volvió para darle un beso

— Ponte una camiseta, no vayas a quemarte cocinando, — pasó la mano por su pecho y acarició la cicatriz de su costado.

Estaban llenos de marcas, de heridas de guerra, de las mil batallas que habían luchado.

— Señor, si, señor — contestó él agarrándola de la cintura.

Riza se dirigió a la nevera mientras él entraba en la habitación en busca de algo que vestirse. Sólo llevaba los pantalones de un pijama que había sido suyo, luego de ella y que ahora él usaba de vez en cuando. Abrió el armario, la ropa de amontonaba desordenada, sin control. Algo que nadie sospecharía de Riza. El desorden de sus armarios. Él al contrario tenía los suyos ordenados al milímetro. Casi de manera obsesiva. En la academia era una de las normas más estrictas. Hacían más revisiones por el orden que por estupefacientes.

Imaginaba que Riza habría recibido amonestaciones por el desorden, sus armarios eran un desastre desde que era pequeña. Pero era lista, se habría apañado para librarse.

Al salir, Riza seguía mirando la nevera

— ¿ Esperas que aparezca algo nuevo por arte de magia? La alquimia no funciona así. — se burló desde el marco de la puerta.

— Busca en el libro de recetas verdes algo que hacer con pechuga de pollo — dijo sin darse la vuelta. — Algo rico.

Se acercó a la pequeña estantería, por fin había sacado los libros de las cajas, le había costado casi un año, pero al fin aquel lugar parecía un hogar.

Algo llamó su atención, una pequeña figura de madera, un perro, bueno al menos es lo que él trataba de que pareciera. Había perdido color, por los años y por las horas de sol que habían pasado sobre el.

Lo cogió entre las manos casi sin aliento. ¿ Cuántos años tenía aquel juguete? Por llamarlo de alguna manera. Lo acarició, deslizando los dedos por las líneas, las marcas de alquimia. Era feo, no parecía un perro, parecía una rana mezclada con un caballo. Las orejas eran bonitas, tal vez.

Se quedó en silencio, con la figura en las manos hasta que sintió los brazos de Riza rodándole.

— ¿ Te acuerdas? — preguntó apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

— Si, no puedo creer que lo guardes,— murmuró incrédulo. — El primer trabajo de alquimia que hice en tu casa, no sé porque tu padre me aceptó, es terrible.

— No sabía que se podían hacer esas cosas con la alquimia, mi padre jamás hizo algo tan trivial, pensé que era bonito, que la alquimia servía para hacer cosas bonitas,— se apretó contra él. — Por eso lo he guardado siempre, para recordarlo.

— ¿ Y yo soy el romántico? — preguntó dándose la vuelta. — Mira que guardar esto todo ese tiempo...

— Me lo regalaste, de lo feliz que estabas— se lo quitó de las manos y volvió a dejarlo sobre la encimera. — Creo que no te diste ni cuenta.

— Me acuerdo, pusiste cara rara, creí que no te gustaba o qué pensaste que era tonto por emocionarme así porque tu padre me aceptara — se rascó la cabeza y sonrió tontamente . — Lo que no me creo es que no lo haya visto antes...

— Siempre tenemos cosas mejores que hacer, — volvió a acercarse a la estantería y cogió el libro verde. — Como cocinar por ejemplo.

— Tú cocina y yo ocupare mis manos en la masa.

— No tengas jeta, Roy Mustang, — Riza se rió y se separó de él meneando la cadera con descaro. — A cortar verduras, General.

Sonrió caminando detrás de ella y volvió a mirar al pequeño perro de madera, que ya no le parecía tan feo.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **un poco de Royai casero y dominguero. Espero que os guste.**

 **un abrazo a todas**

 **muchas gracias por seguir ahi!**


	48. Jason

**-Jason-**

* * *

Jean se apoyaba en la mesa de la chica de recepción, coqueteando con descaro, como si una fuerza sobrenatural le obligase a coquetear con cualquier mujer que se cruzase en su camino. Por suerte las mujeres del cuartel central conocían a Havoc y no caían en sus redes. A Jean ni siquiera le importaba, disfrutaba con aquel juego por el simple hecho de jugarlo. Susan tragó saliva cuando un soldado al que nunca había visto por allí se acercó a ellos sonriendo. Era un hombre alto de piel bronceada y cabello rubio, lo llevaba recogido en un moño. La barba espesa y también rubia le daba un aspecto de guerrero tribal.

— Havoc, no sabía que estabas por aquí, creía que estabas en el cuartel del este — dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos. Susan no apartaba los ojos de él, sonriendo nerviosa, era atractivo hasta él podía darse cuenta de eso, parecía un galán de novela, el héroe de la película.

— Black, hacía siglos que no te veía, ¿Eres teniente ahora por lo que veo? — contestó Jean golpeando la espalda de aquel tipo con animosidad.— Nos han trasladado hace poco. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde estás destinado?

— Estoy en el cuartel de sur, he venido a presentar unos informes al Fürher Bradley — contestó dando unos golpes a la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Black estaba seguro de que había oído ese apellido con anterioridad.

— Este es mi superior al mando, el coronel Roy Mustang — dijo Havoc señalándolo. — Él es Jason Black, un antiguo compañero de la academia.

— Encantado, — le dedicó una sonrisa extraña y tendió la mano. — Es un placer conocer al alquimista de fuego, el héroe de Ishval.

Le estrechó la mano y aquel tipo le dio un fuerte apretón, estaba seguro de que había oído hablar de él.

— No soy un héroe solo cumplía con mi deber — contestó con una sonrisa amable.

— Cuando entregues el informe ven a nuestro despacho, alguien que yo me conozco se va a llevar una grata sorpresa.

Cuando Jean pronunció aquellas palabras enseguida supo de que le sonaba aquel nombre, era amigo de Riza, o había sido algo más, aquel nombre había aparecido en una noche de borrachera con los chicos y él había sido incapaz de conseguir más información sobre Jason Black.

— ¿No me digas que ella está aquí? — dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminaron, aquel desgraciado incluso tenía los ojos de un verde espectacular. — ¿Dónde está el despacho?

Havoc señaló la puerta y tras despedirse ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al despacho. Sin decir nada se sentó en su escritorio observando como Riza trabajaba atenta en su informe. Jason no tardó en aparecer por allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta como si fuese una maldita estrella del teatro. Sonriendo con encanto, lo odiaba sin conocer nada de él.

— Rubita ¿Que tal si levantas la vista de esos papeles y le das un abrazo a este viejo canalla? — dijo con descaro Riza alzó la cabeza sonriendo al reconocer aquella voz. Empujó la silla y se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo, Jason la estrechó entre sus brazos, parecía muy pequeña allí escondida. Se separaron, había pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Coronel, me gustaría hacerle una petición, me gustaría que le diese el resto del día libre a Hawkeye, — sonrió con aquella sonrisa encantadora y con todo el descaro del mundo pasó un brazo por su hombro.

Miró a Riza que a pesar de permanecer estoica, con la espalda recta y semblante serio tenía una súplica en la mirada. Quería decir que no, que quitase sus manos de su teniente. Pero probablemente aquella era la peor de las ideas.

— Está bien, puede salir si le apetece, teniente, — dijo, esperando en el fondo de su corazón que ella se quedase en el despacho, allí donde él podía verla. Riza sonrió agradecida y ambos salieron del despacho. Roy tragó saliva y se concentró en su trabajo intentando no hacer caso a los comentarios de su equipo que debatía sobre la relación de aquellos dos, mientras Breda y Havoc contaban anécdotas de Jason y Riza, de todo lo que se había hablado de ellos. Del tiempo que pasaron juntos y de unidos que estaban.

No quería escuchar más, no quería saber nada, aquello le revolvía el estómago, Se giró a mirar por la ventana y los vio caminando por el patio. El modelo de ropa interior le dijo algo a Riza que le agarró del brazo y echándose a reír apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Y así agarrados como un par de enamorados salieron fuera del cuartel.

Respiró tratando de mantener la calma, confiaba en ella, más que en ninguna otra persona del mundo, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía enfermo. La angustia le comía por dentro, como si royese sus entrañas. No había hecho nada en todo el día, apenas había leído la mitad de los informes que tenía sobre la mesa. No había comido, tenía el estómago cerrado, no podía comer, estaba de mal humor y en su cabeza aparecían una y otra vez imágenes que se apresuraba a apartar una y otra vez.

Empezaba a oscurecer y seguía en el despacho. No podía apartar la mirada de la chaqueta de Riza colgada en el respaldo de la silla. Quería levantarse y cogerla entre sus manos, olerla y tenerla cerca de él, pero le parecía algo enfermizo. Quería llevársela a casa, pero le parecía la peor de las ideas.

Se frotó los ojos frustrado. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el estómago. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costaba incluso tragar saliva. Confiaba en ella, lo hacía de verdad, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Riza merecía algo mejor, que cualquier otro hombre sería mejor que él, que podría hacerla más feliz. Qué podría darle una vida más tranquila y más fácil. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos iba a volverse loco.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y Riza entró en el despacho y lo miró sorprendida. Llevaba el pelo suelo.

— Coronel ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó acercándose hasta su silla.

— Terminar mi trabajo — contestó centrándose de nuevo en las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa.

Riza se acercó a él y lo miró sonriendo, él sonrió también pero estaba seguro que ella había notado que no había nada de sinceridad en ella.

— Deje que lo ayude, — preguntó cogiendo la mitad de los informes. — Es muy tarde ya.

— No es necesario hacerlo, teniente, — dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado. Riza le ignoró por completo y se sentó en su mesa y de un ágil movimiento volvió a recogerse el pelo.

Estaban en silencio, su corazón bombeaba como si hubiera corrido un _sprint._

— Me sorprende lo bien que estás llevando todo esto, Roy — susurró sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo.

— No lo llevo bien, — murmuró entre dientes sin atreverse a mirarla. — No puedes entender lo difícil que es lidiar con los celos.

Sabía que ella estaba mirándole, se centraba en escribir para no decir nada, para no hacer nada que solo conseguiría hacerla enfadar. Pero era muy difícil, le dolía, le daba rabia. Apretó con tanta fuerza la estilográfica contra el papel que estalló manchando todo de tinta.

— Joder — dijo furioso mirando el desastre que había formado sobre los documentos, sobre sus manos y su camisa. La escuchó arrastrar la silla y acercarse a él, se acuclilló junto a su silla y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo cogió su mano. Sonreía con dulzura, limpiando con atención la tinta de entre sus dedos.

— Jason es igual que nosotros — susurró cogiendo su mano con cuidado.

— ¿ Igual que nosotros? — preguntó sin entender muy bien lo que ella quería decir.

— Él tampoco puede estar con la persona a la que quiere, su relación también está prohibida. — alzó la vista y le dedicó una mirada triste. — Solo que el nunca podrá hacerlo, no importa lo alto que llegue o lo mucho que luche.

— Pero... No entiendo muy bien... ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó confundido.

Riza suspiró frustrada y se sentó en su regazo abrazándose a él. No habían cerrado la puerta, cualquiera podría entrar y verlos a allí, así, pero a él no lo importaba, solo quería abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, ahogar sus estúpidos celos, que solo servían para hacerlo sentir mal.

— Roy, a Jason le gustan los hombres — apoyó la cabeza en su hombro acariciando su pelo. Estaba triste, podía sentirlo en la postura de su cuerpo, en la forma en la que se acurrucaba en su regazo.

— Oh... — murmuró sin saber que decir rodeándola con los brazos. — Oh...

La situación de Black era bastante más complicada que la suya, si los descubrían lo máximo que podían hacer es someterlos a juicio y expulsarlos del ejército y sabiendo lo anticuado y machista que era la institución solo expulsarían a Riza. Pero la homosexualidad estaba absolutamente prohibida en el ejército. Castigada con la pena de muerte. Con la horca, no lo consideraban digno siquiera de un fusilamiento.

— Cuando estaba en la academia, lo vi besando a un chico en los baños de un bar— se separó de él, agarró su mano y con mucho cuidado, se la llevó a los labios y la besó. — Me rogó que no lo denunciará...¿Cómo iba a hacer algo tan horrible? Sabiendo lo que implica...Estaba muy asustado y le dije que no se preocupara que a mí no me importaba a quien desease. Qué era cosa suya y de nadie más. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, le servía de escusa para disimular sus relaciones y a mi... Bueno a mí me ayudaba a rechazar a mis compañeros sin tener que dar explicaciones — suspiró, su boca se había manchado de tinta. — Era a quien contaba mis penas de amor, lo que te echaba de menos...todo, —se rió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo apenas visible. — No he querido hablar de él nunca para protegerle, lo siento.

— Lo entiendo, — susurró con delicadeza y le pasó los dedos por los labios para borrar las manchas de tinta.

Riza sonrió besando las yemas de sus dedos y se abrazó a él.

— Le he hablado tanto de ti que es como si te conociera, — murmuró sin dejar de abrazarle. — Te ha calado a la primera, no paraba de bromear diciendo que tú estarías pensando que estábamos haciendo el amor salvajemente en un jardín.

— No he pensado eso... No tan explícito... No... Se que no harías una cosa así... Pero... Joder... No funciona así... — masculló incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas con las que expresarse.

— Lo se, — agarró su cara con ambas manos y le besó.

Volvió a rodearla con los brazos, ojalá las cosas fueran más fáciles para ellos, para todo el mundo.

— Nunca lo había pensado pero esa es otra de las estúpidas leyes que tendremos que abolir cuando llegue a lo más alto — sentenció separándose de ella.

— ¿ Lo dices en serio? — preguntó poniéndose en pie sacudiéndose la ropa.

— Por supuesto, proteger a los que quiero y que ellos hagan lo mismo, de eso se trata ¿No? — extendió la mano para que ella le ayudase a levantarse.

— Si... De eso se trata — contestó tirando de él que aprovechó para volver a abrazarla.

Si las cosas fueran más fáciles podría quedarse así con ella hasta que se cansara, sin temor a que los descubrieran y eso supusiera un problema para ellos. Si las cosas fueran más fácil nadie tendría que esconderse para querer a otra persona. La apretó contra él y a ella se le escapó una risita.

— Se hace tarde, van a pasar a limpiar los despachos y no deberíamos estar aquí, — dijo soltándose de su abrazo. — Nos estamos arriesgando mucho.

En días como aquel le costaba un mundo aceptar su situación. Quería volver a abrazarla y que le jodiesen al mundo. Qué le jodiesen a un mundo donde la gente no podía quererse en libertad.

— Nada de esto es justo, Riza, — murmuró con tristeza quedándose en su sitio mientras ella se acercaba hasta la puerta. — A veces me agota.

— No solo a ti, — se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a abrirla y suspiró. — Pero merece la pena.

— Si...— contestó con una sonrisa caminando hacia ella. — Siempre merece la pena.

Quiso volver a agarrarse a ella pero ya estaban casi fuera del despacho y volvían a estar expuestos.

— ¿Así que no hubo otros chicos en la academia? — preguntó escondiendo en una broma una pregunta que siempre había querido hacer.

— Coronel... — contestó escondiendo una sonrisa cómplice esperando a que él saliese del despacho.— Aún tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

— Lo se...

Caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Todo lo juntos que se le permitía. Reprimiendo las ganas de pasar un brazo por su cintura y acercarla a él.

* * *

 **hola !**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulillo! Espero que os guste! Un abrazo muy fuerte !**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por vuestras palabras y por leer lo que escribo**

 **Faliagavil, CamilaMustang, Gospeloak sois las mejores gracias por estar ahí!**


End file.
